News
by airedalegirl1
Summary: They met and felt the attraction immediately but things are never as simple as they appear and there were more than one set of eyes on Bella. Instant attraction is a wonderful thing but it can also bring deadly reprisals when it's all one sided. Collaboration with katandjasper. J/B as always.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Bella**

I wasn't looking forward to working this morning which was something of an oddity. I loved my job at the Port Angeles Examiner especially as I spent most of my time on the road sniffing out new stories. I enjoyed digging for the truth even if most of the time it led to something far more mundane than I had been led to believe. Kids finding tracks of Big Foot which they themselves had faked were old and tired but kids who found piles of Big Foot crap in the woods, well that was a new one on me!

Domestic disturbance calls often turned out to be rather less violent than first reports suggested although like the cops I took every story on face value until I got the facts. Things like the high school graduations and prom dances were food and drink to a local paper along with the unfortunately all too regular accidents on the highway but I still found something fresh to bring to a story usually.

As I showered I thought back to the conversation I had on the previous day with the editor.

"Bella, I want you to take a couple of days away from your usual assignments."

"Why? What did I do Matt?"

"Nothing, it's just that we have a new photographer joining the staff and as you are so good at what you do I thought you could show him the ropes, help him find his way around."

I groaned, I hated newcomers and even more than that I hated being given the task of nursemaiding one.

"Can't Harry do it?"

"He's still on the city council refuse scam."

I rolled my eyes, finding out the city councillors had appropriated some of the refuse collection budget for a "fact finding trip" to Florida was hardly front page news, it had happened before, just pull up one of the old stories and change the names and the department!

"He's still messing around with that? What's up? He's found a Deep Throat who is telling him the councillors have hookers booked for the trip or something?"

Matt just handed me a sheet of paper but I could see he was smiling, he knew something but he wasn't going to tell me what that was. The guy was probably a real geek whose only conversation was about focal lengths and shutter speeds!

Realizing I would have to hurry or I would be late I swallowed down some coffee, grabbed a couple of pop tarts and ran for my car. It was raining, as usual, and the roads were slick. It was at times like these I missed the old red pickup truck my dad had bought me when I first came to live with him in Forks which was the first thing I replaced when I started work. That beast was just too thirsty for the mileage I racked up on this job but it had been safer than my new compact.

I arrived just before my start time and noticed a new motorbike parked outside, all shiny black paintwork and gleaming chrome. Did this incredible machine belong to the new guy? My spirits soared at the mental picture of the rider that floated into my head until I remembered that most guys who could afford a bike like this were either old enough to be my grandfather, fat, bearded and tattooed, or all of the above, so I sighed, put my dreams of a leather clad Adonis back in the mental cupboard and ran up the steps and into reception.

April, the fluffy brunette who manned the front desk was sitting staring into space looking dreamy which was her usual expression and jumped as I addressed her.

"Nice bike outside, did you see the owner?"

She nodded,

"Yeah, he's the new guy but he was taking his helmet off as I told him to go to the third floor so all I saw was his hair and the back of his head. He looked good in leather, though."

"Yeah, so did the cow April. See you later."

I struck fat off the list, if he looked good in leather he wasn't morbidly obese at least. As the elevator doors slid open I walked into the corridor looking around for a new face but the only ones I could see were familiar.

"You looking for the new guy Bella? I put him in your office, didn't want Betty the Barracuda getting to him first."

"Thanks, Harry."

Betty was the gopher and a man-eater who wasn't fussy what they looked like as long as they were wearing trousers and breathing.

I grabbed some paperwork from my tray and a fresh coffee then took a deep breath and studying the top sheet swung into my office only to stop dead. I had no idea what my new colleague looked like face on but from the back I could have jumped his bones. He was still wearing his leather pants and boots but his helmet and jacket were hanging over the back of a chair.

Pulling myself together I cleared my throat,

"Hi, I'm Bella and it seems we're gonna be working together for a few days."

He turned from his study of the street outside and smiled taking two steps and grasping my outstretched hand from which the paperwork had slipped.

"Hello Bella, I'm Jasper, Jasper Hale."

So, there was a God after all and he'd sent me one of his angels in human form, every girl's dream guy, and here he was standing in front of me holding my hand while I struggled to get my brain to think of something to say and my numb tongue to work.

"He…., hi. I was admiring your bike."

I cringed inwardly, stupid, stupid, couldn't you have thought of something witty or entertaining to say to this Adonis?

"Thanks, I haven't had it long but it runs like a dream."

I nodded and felt relieved as he bent to retrieve my papers and I was no longer staring into those honey coloured eyes. I gave myself a mental kick and taking them from him I took a seat behind my desk. Good idea Bella, get a little distance, pull yourself together and speak before he thinks you are brain dead!

He didn't look old enough to be a newspaper photographer, more like a student but once we began to talk about his work I found him extremely knowledgeable without being a boring geek. I explained the kind of work we normally got and he told me a couple of funny stories about previous jobs he had been on while working freelance. Before I knew it I heard Betty asking for food orders. We usually sent her for lunch orders but today I decided it would be great to eat out with Jasper, a good excuse to show him the town and introduce him to some useful people.

"I guess two pop tarts weren't enough, I need to eat. Come on and I'll show you around town. By the way, where are you staying?"

"Forks, with my family. Well, strictly speaking, my foster family but we're pretty close."

"Forks? Wow, that's where I live. My dad's the Police Chief so watch your speed on that beast."

I cringed again, couldn't I say one interesting thing apart from work related stuff?

He laughed and my heart did a back flip, this guy was seriously gorgeous and from the sound of things unattached, it just got better and better. As we walked out to the stares of every warm blooded female in the building it occurred to me that Jasper Hale must be one of the new doctor's family, dad had mentioned the doctor and his wife had a foster family. Not only was he mega hot but he was almost my neighbour, could life get any better?

 **Jasper**

I had been concerned about taking this job but the thought of yet another year in High School was just too depressing to contemplate so I did a few courses in journalism and photography and found I enjoyed them. I didn't need to spend too much time in close contact with humans but at the same time, I found myself fascinated by their tragedies and celebrations. I could hardly remember my own human life and when I became a vampire, human life meant nothing, now I found I was interested in understanding them, just as Carlisle was fascinated and determined to help where he could. I had been told I would be shown the ropes by one of the female reporters Bella Swan and had wondered what she would be like. What I hadn't expected was what I encountered, a beautiful young woman who called to the most primaeval part of my psyche and I was only too willing to spend the next couple of days with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Jasper**

After lunch that day which I managed to force down not wanting to be parted from a girl I found fascinating. Bella wasn't the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, nor was she the most elegant but there was a freshness about her, she was like the girls I had known as a human, feminine but strong and capable of rolling her sleeves up and getting her hands dirty. I was going to enjoy my job here because of her. The thought I would see her every day gave me a good reason to get dressed every morning and come to work.

She showed me the most important areas of town, not the most salubrious but the areas I would be taking most of my photographs. The seedy side of town was like many others I had seen, the kind of places Peter and Charlotte used as their hunting grounds, the haunt of junkies and prostitutes. What I found most refreshing and a little startling was Bella's attitude to the street walkers. She didn't look down her nose at them or shun them, she had a kind of rapport with the girls and I realized she would be a good reporter because of this.

The girls and even most of their pimps would be willing to talk to her when others probably even the cops would get the cold shoulder. She introduced me and I found myself the center of attention among the girls, most of whom looked as if their best days were behind them but when I followed her example and spoke to them as if they were just girls I had met at a mall their wary looks and strained attitudes gave way to sly jokes and even some propositions which I brushed off as kindly as I could.

As we drove back to the paper in her car Bella gave me the thumbs up,

"You're going to be OK Jasper. You know how to approach people, you don't look down your nose at the less fortunate and they appreciate that. Not to mention every girl there was hoping you might smile in her direction, you're quite a hit."

I laughed at that,

"I'm not sure I'd be safe cruising that area alone, I might get attacked by them."

"Yeah, but they'd be after your body, not your money or cell phone."

I glanced at her, I wasn't used to hearing such frank appraisal of my attributes although I was well aware I would attract the females, it was part of my makeup as a vampire.

"You think? Maybe I should come in disguise."

"I wouldn't bother, they can smell one of those instinctively. Anyway, you won't usually go out alone. The photos are important but readers like to hear what was going on too."

"Will I be going out with you?"

Whoops! I sounded far too eager even to my own ears, what was this girl doing to me?

She shook her head and I detected a hint of sorrow in her voice,

"I'm afraid not. I usually go out with Benny, you'll be hooked up with Cynthia but she's OK."

The rest of the day I spent meeting the rest of the crew and finding my way around but I made sure to be close to Bella as she prepared to leave for the day. I was admittedly trying to hide from one of the secretaries called Betty who had made a beeline for me and already asked me out not wanting to take no for an answer. Bella grinned as I shut her door quickly and stood against it possibly looking a little hunted.

"I take it you met Betty?"

I nodded,

"Does she ever give up?"

"Afraid not, at least not until you are taken and even then she might try. Has she asked you to the Forks town barbecue yet?"

My hunted look must have increased as I shook my head because she burst out laughing.

"OK, I hate to see a grown man hiding in the closet so I guess I'd better tell her you are coming with me. It'll give me a chance to introduce you to any important people you don't already know and you can introduce me to your family."

I felt elated at the thought we would be spending an afternoon and evening together but I had to ask,

"Won't your boyfriend object to my presence?"

She smiled,

"I guess if I had one he might but Jake and I broke up a long time ago, right now I'm not seeing anyone, how about you?"

Was she really interested or was this just her being polite?

"Like you I'm unattached."

I felt a thrill of something coming from her, could she be pleased that I was without a girlfriend? Now that idea thrilled me too. I felt very drawn to this girl and having not felt this before I decided to see where it would lead.

"Is there anything I should know about the barbecue? Any dress code? Should I offer to help or bring something?"

She grinned mischievously,

"I'd bring a thick jacket, it's sure to rain but as for the rest, just come as you are. I promised to make some salads so maybe you could help me transport them…..or….maybe not."

She was glancing out the window at my transport.

"I have a car too you know. The bike is just faster and more fun."

"It might be better if you kept that to yourself in my dad's hearing or he'll have a fit."

She blushed then aware of the import of her words,

"I just meant…."

"I understand. Should I look on this as a work assignment or….."

She hesitated then blushed again,

"How about a little of both?"

I was elated, she hadn't cut me out so maybe I stood a chance with this strangely enigmatic girl. I wasn't sure but I would talk to Rosalie about it, she could soon tell me if I was seeing way too much in a few simple words.

 **Bella**

I felt somehow bereft when Jasper had left raising a hand in salute as he rode off like some leather clad god. I had to admit it, I was interested, what woman with a still beating heart wouldn't be? He was handsome, sexy, interesting and a good conversationalist, all things that would make Jake hate him and probably make my dad suspicious but being the doctor's foster son would count for something and Charlie was always on at me to find a guy and settle down. I know he had been disappointed when Jake and I broke up so maybe he would be happy to think I might have found someone new. Of course, this was all speculation, I had no idea how Jasper really felt and he might well have just been polite. Tomorrow he would probably have a good excuse not to go to the barbecue at all or might bring another member of his family so I would understand it was purely business.

Dad was already home when I got back and trying largely unsuccessfully to cook dinner. Something he did from time to time, once he forgot the last disaster. This time we had an only slightly burned fish casserole. He looked slightly embarrassed but as I pointed out the smoke detector hadn't actually gone off this time.

"The new guy I was telling you about started today, Jasper Hale."

"I remember you bitching about having to show him the ropes, how did it go?"

"Actually he was OK. Turns out his foster dad is the new doctor."

"He's Carlisle Cullen's boy?"

He grinned knowingly.

"What?"

"Well, if the others are anything to go by I'd guess he's quite the heartthrob. Deb's hasn't stopped going on about the new doctor and his two sons she has seen, they made quite an impression on her and I've met Carlisle and his wife Esme. I have to say they look more like movie idols than your average country doctor and wife. I invited them to the barbecue so you'll see them there."

"I asked Jasper to come too."

He grinned and suddenly I felt self-conscious,

"You shouldn't get too attached to this son, I hear the others are red hot."

"Dad, I am not attached, we'll just be working together so don't you start any rumours, especially with Jake."

That wiped the smile off his face,

"I won't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Rosalie**

I was amused when Jazz got home and just nodded when Esme asked him how everything went at the end of his first week. It was typical Jazz, he was never one for small talk, but I could tell there was something different about him. He looked more alive, more animated and I was determined to find out just what had caused the change in my brother. As it turned out I needn't have worried because he sought me out.

Emmett and Edward were both away in Philadelphia, my mate at a monster truck meet and Edward at a series of concerts. I had declined an invitation to join them because I knew the guys would enjoy a little male time alone. Edward liked everyone to think he looked down on Emmett and was perfectly happy with his own company but I knew different. Once the two of them were alone Edward relaxed and Emmett enjoyed his company on these occasions. It also meant Edward would be more relaxed when he got back and that was good for all of us. Since he and Alice had broken up, it would never have worked anyway but they had been drawn to each other, Edward was like a bear with a sore head and I for one was getting heartily sick of walking on eggshells around him.

"Have you got a few minutes Rose?"

"Sure Jazz, how did it go at the Gotham City News?"

He grinned,

"Better than I expected. I need some advice, without any snide remarks or innuendos."

"So you came to me? Thanks. So, who is she?"

"Her name is Bella, she's a reporter and she got assigned to show me the ropes. She's different Rose, she interests me, she's got a spark, something I can't really put my finger on but we get along well."

"If that's the case then what's the problem?"

"She's asked me to the town barbecue here in Forks and I think it's kinda like a date but I'm not sure what to do."

"Go?"

He frowned,

"You know what I mean, I'm rusty Rose, I haven't had a girlfriend since…..well you know. I'm not even sure I'm reading the signals right."

Deciding he was genuinely in need of a little encouragement I sat him down,

"Do you remember when you were human? Didn't you date then?"

"Hardly, I joined up under age remember, besides things were different then. A young lady never went out with a guy unless they were accompanied, everything's different now."

"You listen to me, be yourself Jazz, after all that's what attracted Bella to you in the first place, well either that or the Harley and leathers."

He laughed,

"Can't wear those to a barbecue and I don't think picking her up on the back of my bike would earn me any brownie points with her dad, he's the Chief of Police."

Well, that took me aback, I stared at him,

"You are going on a date with Chief Swan's daughter? Then you really do need to be careful! Actually, he's a really nice guy, Esme and I met him the other day, he's the one who invited us to the barbecue. Just relax, be yourself and show her a little old fashioned romance. And I'll be watching so you'd better behave brother."

"Oh great, so no pressure then."

"You should be grateful the guys won't be back until next week, imagine what Emmett would do with the information!"

We both knew he would rib Jazz something wicked and love every moment of his brother's discomfort.

 **Jasper**

I wasn't sure if I felt better or even more nervous after talking to Rose but she was right about one thing, things would be much easier with Emmett out of the picture, not to mention Edward and his snide knowing looks and snippy little comments. She was right about being myself and I guess I just needed to hear it. I could do romance, it couldn't be that difficult, even though I'd had no experience of it in my past. I didn't even want to think about my time with Maria, there had been no romance, hell there hadn't even been any love in that relationship. She had used sex as a form of control and the only thing she cared about was getting me to do exactly what she wanted when she wanted it done and if I did it well she would reward me with sex, if not I could expect some form of punishment.

I went up to my room and sat in my recliner staring out of the window at the distant river shrouded in mist. Was my luck finally changing? I had resigned myself to being alone, after all what woman would want someone with such a dark past, a man who even now wasn't entirely sure he could trust himself completely around humans. Oh sure, working with a group of them was one thing, their mixed and often contradictory emotions kept me distracted from my thirst but this was different, I felt strong emotions of my own around Bella and that scared me, what if I was unable to control myself? I shook my head, no, I was in control and Bella meant more to me than life itself. I hadn't told Rosalie that I suspected Bella of being the mate I had longed for but I didn't think it would be long before seeing us together she worked that out for herself. I had been thrilled when Bella asked me if I would like to go to the barbecue with her and I wanted her to know that for me at least, this was a date and tomorrow I would begin my romancing trying to think back to how I would begin this.

 **Rosalie**

Jasper hadn't told me his interest in Bella was a secret so I went to find Esme and fill her in, I knew she could keep it quiet and once Edward was home it would no longer be a secret anyhow.

"I thought he looked distracted and he's been even more quiet than usual. I did wonder if maybe the job put him in too close a contact with humans on mass but I was wrong. Do you think she's the one?"

"Maybe, he's certainly smitten and from what I remember of the quick look I got of the Chief's daughter she's pretty enough."

"I don't think looks mean too much to Jasper, he would be drawn to her character, not her looks. I just hope he's right."

"Me too and I'm glad that Edward isn't here to declare it to everyone in a loud voice and mock him."

"I know Edward can be a pain Rose but it's hard for him with his gift not to find out all our deepest secrets."

"That doesn't mean he has to blurt them out to everyone. You'd have thought he'd learned a little discretion by now. I think he enjoys embarrassing us."

Esme opened her mouth to defend Edward but then closed it again, she couldn't defend his actions any more than Carlisle could. Thinking about it, he would have been a much better person without his gift that just made him self-satisfied and smug.

"I wasn't really looking forward to the barbecue, I hate being around all the smells of roasting meat but now I'm interested to see Jasper in Bella's company."

"Don't you mean the smell of burning meat, it eludes me why sane humans would even bother with the cremated remains of animals when they can cook perfectly well any other time.

"Maybe it's just the feeling of community they get, we shouldn't underestimate them, Rose."

Esme was right but it didn't make the thought of watching meat turn black and crispy any less revolting! I would make sure to steer clear of the barbecue pits and that would be easier with something else to keep me occupied, like watching my brother on a date!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Bella**

I had never looked forward to the town barbecue before, but then I had never been going with a guy I felt so drawn to either. Jake had always gone with me reluctantly, preferring the Quileute beach barbecues. He was never easy in the company of my friends, he always thought they looked down on him which was actually pretty stupid really. Especially in the last couple of years as he grew from an awkward self-conscious boy to a man. Even Angela commented on how he had changed which was true but she was talking about his physical appearance while I had to deal with the new outlook he had taken up. I'd never felt Jake was biased but these days he seemed to look suspiciously on any newcomers and his temper was on a very short fuse. He would disappear for days on end with his new best friends, people I didn't feel easy around like Paul and Sam. I guess we had just grown apart but I was relieved when we finally broke up.

Jasper had text me to say he would be over early to help me transport the food and set up the marquees and as I waited I felt a rising sense of excitement, I was looking forward to seeing him again. I'd missed him on Friday when I had to go cover the mayoral election in Port Angeles. I'd hoped he might be assigned to me as the photographer but instead I got Pete who bitched the whole time because he had wanted the assignment taking photos for the High School production, a job that Jasper had been given instead.

"I don't know why I have to go snap photos of the councilors, that should have been for the new guy. Anyone would think he was something special. I spent the first few weeks on the job making tea and getting donuts but he's too precious for that I guess."

I ignored the rest of his tirade wishing I was at the high school too. I bet his good looks had all the young girls swooning, there was just something about him that drew your attention.

When he arrived I was relieved to see he was driving a car although he had assured me he had one. The thought of balancing trays of cold cuts and salads on his bike had given me a headache. He walked quickly up the steps and I opened the door feeling a warmth flood through me, I was falling for this guy, not a smart thing to do as I hardly knew anything about him. His smile lit up his face, he seemed equally glad to see me and that made me feel good.

"Well, tell me what you need, I'm yours to command. I realize I'm here to help although having never been to a town barbecue I'm a little out of my depth."

My heart did a little back flip and he smiled again as if he had heard it and that had amused him.

"Never been to a barbecue? Where did you grow up? Alaska?"

"Not quite, I guess I just missed out but I'm a quick learner."

"Right, first thing, all the food in the refrigerator needs to go in the trunk, it is clean isn't it?"

I felt a little rude asking that question but I remembered only too vividly the trunk of Jake's car and dad's old pickup he used when off duty wasn't any better.

"Clean and tidy, Rose did remind me but I don't use the car much so it should be fine. Just point me in the right direction."

Before long everything was safely stowed and we were on our way to the park in town where the die-hards were busy setting things up. I groaned inwardly when I saw Jakes battered old truck in the car park, I hadn't expected him to turn up considering he usually did nothing but bitch about our barbecue versus the Quileute one.

"Anything wrong?"

Jasper had picked up on my mood,

"No, just an ex-boyfriend I was really hoping not to run into."

"Is he likely to give you grief?"

"Not really but he can be…..persistent."

Jasper was round at my door before I realized he'd left the car and as he opened it for me he spoke,

"Would it help if he thought you were….spoken for so to speak? No strings attached of course."

My heart skipped another beat, the thought of being attached to Jasper Hale certainly had its plus points and it would shut Jake up quickly.

"Thanks, that would make things easier and less awkward although don't feel obligated, I could just tell him to shove it, wouldn't be the first time."

He grinned,

"I'll bet but my way is less confrontational."

He helped me with the trays of food then I introduced him to Charlie, the Mayor and some of the other dignitaries who were setting up, as I said it was always the same few, the stalwarts of the community. My dad eyed Jasper suspiciously for a minute but once he saw my friend was here to help he became more friendly. I could hear them talking about their pet project, a color brochure aiming to get Forks on the tourist map so to speak although why anyone would consider vacationing in the wettest place on the planet I couldn't imagine!

"So, you came then, I guessed you would. We need to talk Bella."

I sighed and turned to face Jacob Black, my ex,

"Actually, we don't Jake, I said all I had to say the last time we met and I'm busy."

"This won't take long, I want you to know I've thought about what you said and I accept that at times I may have been a little overbearing but you need someone to watch over you, especially now."

"Oh really? Why now?"

He looked around to make sure we were alone,

"Things have changed Bella, Forks isn't safe any longer."

I looked around too, trying to keep a straight face,

"Really? And why is that? Dad hasn't mentioned any mad axemen or killer wolves around."

He stiffened at my words and I could see him struggling to stay calm, Jakes anger management issues obviously hadn't improved any.

"Don't be so flippant Bella, I just want you to be safe and I can keep you safe. There are…."

"Jacob!"

We both turned to see Sam Uley striding over and I detected a note of warning in his tone.

"We need a hand at the pit."

"I'll be there in a minute Sam."

As Sam stared at Jake I could swear there was a message passing between the two, then he turned with a slight nod of acknowledgment to me and went back towards the barbecue pit.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. But you should be careful."

He turned away then and went reluctantly it seemed to me to join Sam and his friends.

Jasper joined me a few minutes later,

"Sorry but I think I've been press-ganged into helping out with their tourist brochure."

I nodded but I was still puzzling over Jakes words.

"Are you OK? Was that the ex I saw you talking to?"

I sighed heavily,

"I'm afraid so and he isn't giving up."

"Well, let's see if we can give him reason to."

With that, Jasper took my hand and I gasped, not only because his was cool and unyielding but because I felt a warmth spread through me, something I had never felt before.

"Sorry, I have a circulation problem"

He tried to pull away but I held on tight,

"It's fine I was just…..never mind. Let's join the others."

People were beginning to arrive slowly and I saw a group of people I didn't recognize which meant they must be his family.

"Would you like to meet the rest of the family Bella? Or would you prefer not to?"

I smiled at him,

"I'd love to but won't they wonder at us holding hands?"

"They might but they are far too polite to say anything and I can explain later. Come on."

He tugged me over to where they stood watching us but I didn't see any strange looks although Jasper and I were shoulder to shoulder now and his arm came round my waist,

"The ex is watching and he doesn't look happy."

His whispered explanation made his action understandable although I felt awkward facing these strangers as Jasper's date.

At first glance they looked like they belonged on the cover of Harpers or Vogue they were so beautiful, so well dressed and elegant but then so was Jasper, he belonged among these people. As he introduced me I looked closer, none of them looked a day over thirty, not even the doctor, and all had the same strange colored eyes, a kind of warm butterscotch that was very appealing. Esme, his foster mom, was very sweet and invited me to visit whenever I wanted. His two foster sisters were as different as chalk and cheese, Rosalie was tall, blonde and very reserved while Alice was like a pixie and full of bounce. I knew from earlier conversations that there were two other brothers but they were out of town so I could only guess what they would be like.

After Carlisle and the others wandered over to speak to the Mayor Jasper and I mingled and I found the longer we were together and touching the warmer I felt and I began to wish this really was a date.

"I think your ex is about to confront us Bella."

I tensed but he seemed perfectly relaxed as Jake appeared looking like thunder.

"Who's this Bella?"

Jasper held out his hand although I got the impression he knew Jake would ignore the gesture.

"Jasper Hale, Bella's new boyfriend. I've heard a lot about you."

Jakes' face became thunderous,

"You need to stay away from her."

"Really? I think that's Bella's decision to make don't you?"

"If she knew…."

Sam appeared at his shoulder grabbing his arm,

"We need to leave Jacob, now."

I thought Jake would shrug him off but instead, he just glared at Jasper,

"You need to leave her alone or…."

"JAKE!"

There was definitely a warning in his tone,

"Or else?"

Jasper still sounded polite but his tone had cooled considerably but before Jake could say anymore he was whisked away and Jasper had no explanation for his attitude or none he was going to explain to me but I got the feeling he knew.

Once Jake had gone I could relax although I expected Jasper to stop the charade, after all, it had been for Jakes benefit but instead, he continued to hold my hand and stick close and by the end of the evening even I was beginning to believe this might be something more. Unlike every other boyfriend I had been out with he was attentive without being too obvious and seemed determined to ensure I had a good time. When he dropped me off at the end of the evening he walked me to the door and I wondered if he might kiss me but he just smiled and touched my cheek,

"Thank you for a wonderful day Bella, perhaps we could do it again sometime? If you aren't busy that is."

"That would be lovely thanks but are we talking a date? Or are you waiting until the Christmas Festival?"

"How about tomorrow afternoon? I know you aren't working but…"

"I'd love it. Until tomorrow then."

He stood watching until I was in the house and then I stood at the window and watched until his tail lights disappeared feeling suddenly very lonely and not sure if that was good or not, I couldn't afford to fall too hard, not until I knew how he really felt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Jasper**

I should have expected the reception committee and the questions but everyone seemed to like Bella and Esme was thrilled when I said I was taking Bella out again, this time on a real date.

"Where will you take her son?"

"I haven't decided yet, I was just glad she said yes."

"Do you think the Quileutes will try to make problems for you?"

I turned to Carlisle who had just appeared at the head of the stairs,

"No, I think Jacob Black would have liked to but his Alpha is keeping him on a short leash. Having him as Bella's ex complicates matters slightly but she is not interested and I think that message got home today."

"Just take care son, we don't need trouble with the tribe, it took a lot of hard work to forge that treaty."

"I will Carlisle but I won't let Jacob get between Bella and myself."

"So, she's the one then?"

I nodded looking a little abashed,

"Yes and now I have to get her to fall in love with me."

Rose smiled and Alice snorted with laughter,

"I think that's a foregone conclusion, she's already halfway there and I can't wait to meet her properly. When are you going to bring her over?"

"Alice stop being so pushy, give Jazz a chance, this is his first date and we don't all move at lightening speed. Besides, can't you tell us the outcome? It would be a relief to Jazz to know all ends well."

Alice turned her head, eyes glowing with excitement, and put her tongue out at her sister who pantomimed slapping her down and Esme smiled, happy to see everyone happy and relaxed. Then Alice frowned looking a little annoyed,"Actually I haven't seen any visions of Bella, I didn't even see Jazz meet her but then my gift isn't always reliable. If I see something it usually comes to pass but I don't always see which is really annoying."

My biggest concern wasn't Jake, I could handle him if necessary, but how Emmett and Edward would take me having a human girlfriend, especially as it was potentially dangerous for all the family. The only thing I knew for sure was that Bella Swan was my soul mate and we would be together eventually. I just wondered how long and torturous the journey there would be.

 **Jacob**

I shrugged Sam's arm off angrily and phasing ran back to the village, his warning sounding over and over in my brain sending my rage to such a pitch I could have howled my anger at the moon. By the time we arrived back the whole pack had assembled just beyond the edge of the open area of land the cabins were nestled in, at our usual meeting place. I recognized my opponents immediately, Paul, Jared, and of course Leah Clearwater who had hated Bella and my relationship with her from the start. Embry, and Quil being my friends were more inclined to my way of thinking, that the treaty with the bloodsuckers was a travesty and we should kill them all now while we could.

Sam waited until the sound died away although only members of our pack could hear the din of opposing attitudes.

"Jacob, I will not allow you to break the treaty over a girl who has no interest in you. A war with the vampires would be in no one's interest least of all ours and the Cullens are a large and potentially powerful adversary not to be ignored."

"Are you frightened Sam? There are enough of us to kill them easily. You could stay behind and wait for us to do the job."

Sam bridled at my calculated insolence.

"We have peace here Jake and believe me, no one wants a war. The Cullens have done nothing to break the treaty and the elders would be most upset if we broke it first. You have no idea what a war could mean, more vampires arriving to join the Cullens, innocent lives being lost, our own men, women and children. Not to mention how our leader would see such a betrayal of trust. You aren't interested in ridding our land of vampires, you just want to ease your injured pride."

"He's a leech and he's trying to become involved with Bella who has no idea what he is or the danger she is walking into."

"That is not our concern, Bella is not one of our tribe and so long as the leech does not harm her there's nothing we can do."

"The treaty states…."

He cut me off with a snarl of impatient anger,

"Don't spout the treaty off to me. I know what it says and so long as the Cullens do not spill human blood, bite a human, then we are honor bound to leave them in peace. I am ordering you to stay away from Bella and from the vampires Jake. Do you understand?"

I remained silent, fuming at his arrogance in telling me what to do.

"Do you understand?"

Still I refused to speak,

"Very well, you force my hand. I am giving you an Alpha command. You will stay well away from Bella Swan and the Cullens, all of them, especially the one involved with her, Jasper Hale."

I could feel the weight of his command crushing my spirit and bowed low to the ground in submission which hurt even more. However angry or determined I was, an Alpha command bound me as tightly as chains. There was nothing I could do to keep Bella safe, to warn her against becoming involved with the leeches. Others had tried to break an Alpha command before me I knew, and all had failed. No matter how strong or determined I might be Sam's word was the law to all in the pack, I was defeated.

But defeated or not I would be watching and the first time one of the leeches crossed the line, any line, I would be there ready and only too willing to rip their flesh and destroy them just as our forefathers had done. It was what we were brought into being for, it was our nature. As I lay awake in my tiny room staring up at the stars visible from my window and the crescent moon I swore an oath to kill Jasper Hale if he hurt Bella in any way. I still loved her, of course I did although the others tried to explain that the feelings I had for her were not those of an imprint. She had told me in no uncertain terms that we were finished, that I had changed and I almost laughed at that.

Sure I had changed, there had been an influx of nomad leeches using our territory as a hunting zone, we appeared easy prey, small communities out in the wilder areas of the country. Their kills could be mistaken for predators such as bears and wolves and word had soon gotten around. As we began to phase one after another and form our pack they learned this was not such a safe place to be and then the Cullens had arrived, just the doctor and his "wife" at first and then the rest of the creatures. No more nomads hunted here once the Cullens had staked a claim to the area and the elders were relieved telling us the tribe and the townsfolk would be safe now. Safe? With a coven of vampires living among them?

Sure they claimed to live on animal blood but I didn't trust them. I had argued we should wipe them out but Old Quil had just shaken his head slowly.

"So long as they keep to the treaty so will we. It is safer for everyone and Carlisle Cullen has kept his word, no humans have been killed nor were any when he was here before. It would be better if they were gone but while they remain we will watch and that is all."

I was pretty sick of all the orders and commands we were given as if we were stupid or reckless when maybe we were in fact just smarter than the elders. If I had phased first, been the pack Alpha as my grandfather had been, things would be very different but as things stood my hands were firmly tied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Bella**

I was relieved Charlie was working all day Sunday, it meant I could get myself ready for my date with Jasper without stupid knowing grins or sarcastic comments. For some reason I felt very nervous which was stupid, this wasn't my first ever date or even the first time I had been out with Jasper but it was our first formal date so maybe that explained the butterflies in my stomach. As I glanced through my meagre wardrobe I cursed myself for not asking where we were going on this date, I had no idea what to wear so I settled for some new cream pants I had bought and never worn and a green silk shirt that was casual but dressy enough if we ended up somewhere special.

I laughed at myself as I peered out the window for the fifth time willing him to turn up and praying he wouldn't ring to put our date off. I was like a schoolgirl waiting for her first date and felt as excited and nervous as one when he pulled up outside the house. He was on the porch when I opened the door looking as handsome as always, it was criminal how this man could look good enough to eat even in jeans and a checkered shirt.

"You ready?"

I nodded, grabbed my jacket and smiled as he took my hand raising it his cool lips and kissing it as if he were a knight and me his lady. He made me feel special in a way no one else ever had, opening my car door for me and waiting to close it before joining me.

"So, where are we going?"

"I thought it would be nice to go somewhere we can explore each other's tastes."

I wasn't quite sure what he meant and he laughed at my puzzled expression.

"Art gallery or museum? Or, if you prefer, a movie?"

It was nice to be consulted, Jake had always decided where we would go, what we would do which became annoying at times. I was about to say a movie when I remembered seeing something about a photographic exhibition at the Art gallery in Port Angeles so I suggested that.

"Well I would like to see that but only if it's OK with you."

I wasn't sure how much I would enjoy the exhibition but with Jasper at my side to explain the technicalities of getting each shot I found myself really interested although I had to admit that walking around hand in hand with him certainly helped and afterwards when I thought he would be driving back to Forks he surprised me by parking up beside the river.

"It's not raining so how about we rent a boat? We can have a picnic later, I admit that I asked Esme to pack one for us, I hope that meets with your approval, or would you prefer to go home now?."

My approval, I was beginning to wish this man would whisk me away and never let me leave his sight again.

It was perfect, he rowed as if born to it and the play of muscles under the flawless pale skin of his arms had me mesmerised. I was so intent watching him that it came as something of a shock when I felt the boat bump against the bank. He jumped out like a cat and had the boat secured, helped me out and spread a blanket on the grass before I had a chance to blink. There was something almost unearthly about him as if he lived between heartbeats rather than from one to another and I wanted so badly to know him, all about him.

We, or rather I, ate chicken bites fed me by Jasper and drank some of the coffee from the picnic Esme had provided then lay back looking at the sky. There was no sun, there rarely was around here but the clouds had silver edges where the sun fought against their blanket.

Jasper moved closer and when I lifted my head he slid an arm around me lifting me into his lap and wrapping his arms around me. It was unexpected but the most wonderful feeling and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"A penny for them Bella?"

"I was wondering how you came to be with Carlisle and Esme."

He hesitated and I wondered if I were opening some old wounds,

"I'm sorry, it's OK, you don't have to explain."

"No, it's OK. Rosalie and I are siblings, twins actually and our parents were killed in an auto accident when we were young. We went through the care system for some years before Carlisle and Esme took us in. We were lucky, they've given us a stable family environment."

He sounded like the years in between had been hard and lonely.

"I'm glad the two of you stayed together.."

"Me too Bella, Rose is special, she means a lot to me so it's great that she likes you."

"She does? She seemed a little reserved but then suddenly being presented with me must have been a shock."

"Oh, she's used to shocks, Rose is a tough cookie."

I closed my eyes happy in his strong embrace and then I heard him speaking very low so the words were almost inaudible and I only caught a little but it was a poem I recognized,

"I have been one acquainted with the night.

I have walked out in rain - and back in rain.

I have out walked the furthest city light.

I have looked down the saddest city lane.

I have passed by the watchman on his beat

And dropped my eyes, unwilling to explain."

"Robert Frost, one of my favourite poets but you chose one of the bleakest, why?"

He sighed,

"It fitted my life at one time but not any more. Bella, I hope this isn't just a one night stand. I like you a lot and I'd like to make it official so I can come see you and take you to meet my family properly. Do you think your father would object?"

I laughed,

"I doubt it, besides I'm all grown up now and my life is my own."

"True, I guess I forget sometimes."

"Forget what? How old I am?"

He laughed,

"Hardly, I was just thinking when I came from this would have been frowned on but it doesn't matter however those clouds do, it's going to rain soon and we are going to get wet unless we move now."

We made it back but barely. As I slipped into the car the heavens opened up and it poured down. I expected Jasper to be dripping wet when he joined me but suddenly he was just there and although he was wet he appeared to have ducked the worst of the downpour. I was about to comment on it when he shook his head like a shaggy dog and showered me with icy water. After that, I forgot everything but finding a way to get my own back for that.

He turned the heater up and by the time we got back to Forks we were both dry but the windows were steamed up.

"If my dad sees this he's going to be giving me the third degree, I'm just glad I'm an adult."

It was a joke but Jasper looked at me concerned,

"Would you like me to come in and explain?"

I shook my head smiling,

"No, that's OK. Thank you for a lovely day."

"You are more than welcome, I enjoyed your company, Bella. Well, back to work tomorrow but perhaps if you aren't otherwise engaged you would like to go out again in the week?"

"I'd love to."

He came around to open my door and walked me to front door, very old fashioned but it suited him and then he touched my cheek again,

"Thank you, Bella."

I gazed into his eyes which looked darker in the evening light and suddenly I couldn't help myself, I leaned forward and kissed him and then his arms were around me pulling me close and I expected him to kiss me back but instead he hugged me then rubbed his face in my hair as if trying to lock the scent in his mind. Well being thought of as the strawberry smelling girl wasn't the worst thing in the world.

"See you tomorrow darlin'."

As I opened the front door I thought I had detected a southern drawl in that last word "darlin'". If only I was his darling my world would be perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Bella**

I showered then made hot chocolate and went up to my room and curled up on the window seat staring out at the trees dripping with the pouring rain that hit the glass with a steady drumming sound. It was a sound I had once found really annoying but it had become so familiar I found it hard to sleep on a dry night. Tonight however my mind was miles away, back on the river bank remembering the sensation of Jasper's cold fingers on my lips as he fed me with tidbits from the picnic something that had seemed quite natural with him but would have appeared a little too intimate with anyone else this early in a relationship. There was something nagging at the edges of my consciousness though and I knew if I let my mind wander where that it would come to me eventually.

The poem Jasper had recited was all about loneliness, very sad and dark and I wondered at what time he had felt like that. Possibly after his parents had died, that must have been a terrible time for two young children. If they had disappeared into the foster system then presumably they had no relatives, no one who cared about them. He had been lucky he had his sister with him, it would have been terrible if the two of them had been separated but then as twins maybe that couldn't have been allowed.

Then it hit me, the thing that had been bugging me, it had been something he had said, a strange phrase he had used,

"WHEN I came from" not where but when was it a slip of the tongue? After all, I was great at getting words mixed up and making gaffes when I was nervous but Jasper didn't strike me as a person who would make mistakes. Well, whatever he had meant I would be seeing him again in a few hours and it hardly mattered.

I had no idea if he would greet me warmly at work tomorrow, he might want to keep his private and work lives separate although I doubted I could be so close to him and not want to touch him, to speak to him, and be in his company. I sighed and picked up my latest book, Gone With the Wind. I had promised myself I would read it before I watched the classic film and soon found myself immersed in the deep south, on the battlefields of the Civil War.

 **Jasper**

I hated leaving Bella but I knew I should take things slowly, she was young and although I thought she knew what she wanted and was mature enough to make decisions of the heart I wanted to court her properly. As I drove back to what I knew was going to rival the Spanish Inquisition in intensity I wondered how she would greet me at work tomorrow? Would she want to keep our burgeoning romance to herself? Would I have to smile, nod and walk past her? If she did then I would but the thought of being so close to her and not being able to touch her, hold her, was going to drive me crazy.

Of course, I was right, the girls didn't even give me a chance to get inside the house, they cornered me in the garage and demanded a blow by blow account of my day. I thought I might get some ribbing about the boat trip but they seemed genuinely pleased that it had gone so well. Even Esme and Carlisle smiled when I told them I would be taking Bella out again during the week.

"I'm just glad Edward bumped into Garrett and decided to stay a few more days. I can see his glee at trampling through your thoughts picking at your memories Jazz."

I looked at Alice all mirth was gone from my face and my voice,

"If Edward tries it I will rip out his tongue and barbecue it. My thoughts are private and it's about time he remembered that."

Esme took my arm and smiled at me gently,

"I think he learned his lesson last time he tried Jasper but don't worry, Carlisle has said he'll have a word when Edward gets back and warn him to behave."

"Thanks, Esme but I mean it, I won't have him trampling through my brain."

I went up to my room relieved to shut the door knowing no one would disturb me while it was closed, and collapsed into my chair staring out at the rain and thinking about today, the happiest I had experienced in a very long time. Carlisle had told me about the mating pull and how wonderful it felt to find your soul mate and I had listened with some scepticism but he had been right. Emmett had told me of the feelings he experienced when he first set eyes on Rosalie and now I had felt them too. All I had to do was to find somewhere for us to go during the week. I wasn't quite ready to bring Bella here yet, I was just jealous enough to want her all to myself a little longer. I guess I should have been worrying about how she would react when she discovered my secret but somehow I thought by that time she would love me too and it wouldn't matter any longer. Of course, I hoped she would ask me to change her so we could spend eternity together but it was early in the relationship yet and I intended to enjoy every moment with her.

 **Jake**

I hadn't broken any law, I'd stayed at a good distance from Bella and the leech, just close enough that I could watch over her and intervene if he appeared ready to attack her. I had to give him his due, he had acted like a real man, like a normal boyfriend which made me hate him even more. Every time he touched her I wanted to sprint forward and tear his throat out, rip his eyes from his head with my claws and leave him a mound of vampire crap but I couldn't. Every time I considered it Sam's voice echoed in my brain, the Alpha command on a continual loop I couldn't break free of or silence.

Surely she could see through the mask, Bella was intelligent so why didn't she see the monster beneath the pretty boy veneer? His flesh was cold and hard, not warm and soft like hers so why didn't she shrink from the feel of his hand in hers, his lips on her hand. And what the fuck was that all about? He was acting like some silent movie actor or medieval knight, guys didn't kiss their girl's hand any longer, why didn't it set alarm bells ringing? It was all so false yet she seemed to be lapping it up.

I followed them back to Forks relieved that she didn't invite him in but I could hear them make arrangements to go on another date. There had to be something I could do? I couldn't go near Bella or the leeches but Sam hadn't said anything about Charlie, maybe I could drop a few hints to him. He wasn't going to be too happy to hear his daughter was associating with the kind of guy I would make the leech out to be. I couldn't spill our secrets or theirs but that didn't stop me blackening his name to the Police Chief, now did it?

"Jake!"

Cursing I growled whipping around to see Paul standing in the shadows, arms folded, watching me.

"What?"

"If you are going to think about doing something so fuckin' stupid then don't do it in wolf form so we can all hear you dumb nuts!"

Cursing I phased back to human form, I had been stupid, preoccupied, and now everyone knew I was trying to find a way around Sam's Alpha command.

"He wants to see you now and he is not happy, you were told to stand down."

I could run but it wouldn't make any difference, the pack would soon find me and Sam would not go so easy on me this time. How could I keep Bella safe if the pack were against me? Didn't they understand? This was our chance to rid the world of the Cullens once and for all or they would take Bella, maybe kill her and then in a few decades they would be back ready to start over again. We were guardians, we should be protecting Forks and the tribe not letting a group of leeches take over our town.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Bella**

I got into work early the next morning disappointed when I saw that Jasper's motorbike wasn't already parked outside the office. Inside the girls were gathered in the coffee room, it was something of a ritual for us. A chance to catch up on gossip before we started the week, to hear what stories had been caught over the weekend for those of us lucky enough to get the whole one off. As I walked in I heard Jasper's name, he was still the talk of the office which was natural enough, not only was he new to the paper and to the area, but he was hot too.

"I wonder if he's spoken for?"

Betty sounded hopeful.

"Looking like that? I'd expect him to have a string of girlfriends."

I smiled, how wrong they all were and I wondered how long it would be before they discovered that I was the lucky girl who had caught his eye.

When my boss joined us to hand out the assignments Jasper was with him and I tensed, would he smile and acknowledge me? Or would he ignore me, pretend nothing had happened between us. My heart was thumping loudly and the butterflies in my stomach had gone into overdrive and then he was there at my side, taking my hand and squeezing it although I didn't think anyone else had noticed, they were all too busy listening to Stan's rapid-fire speech, his usual pep talk for a Monday morning. Basically get out there and find something to fill the front page.

I was crushed when I heard Jasper had been paired up with Tina and just a little jealous, after all, she was petite and pretty and far more sexy than me and as she dragged him out on assignment I didn't have time to speak to him.

"Just my luck, why didn't Stan let me have the sexiest guy in Port Angeles for a few hours."

"What would you have done with him, Betty? Or need we ask?"

Adrian's smirk annoyed me but Betty just looked at him with wide-eyed innocence,

"Talk, just talk."

"Yeah? I thought you were more into non-verbal communication."

She laughed,

"Who wouldn't be with a guy who looked that good, even with his clothes on?"

I rolled my eyes, secretly glad I didn't have to worry about her out with my boyfriend today, but would Tina try to make a move on him? If she did I would scratch out her eyes!

Luckily I got out of the office for most of the day too, there had been a series of assaults at the college campus and the paper had agreed to run a special article warning the students to be extra vigilant and include a photofit picture of the suspect. I did interviews with some of the students and the campus security and then sat in on a question and answer meeting held by the local police.

By the time I got back Jasper's bike was gone and I felt depressed, I had hoped I might see him before he left for the evening, after all, we'd hardly exchanged a word today and I missed him. I checked the assignments for tomorrow and the rest of the week and my spirits sank even lower as I saw I wouldn't be working with him at all. I grabbed my bag and keys and walked slowly to my car only to see Jasper leaning against the hood waiting for me.

"Could you give me a lift Bella? My bike got a flat and they can't get a spare until morning."

Immediately I felt better, in fact, I felt great, especially as he pulled me into a hug when I reached him. I felt his cold lips on my cheek,

"I missed you today Bella."

"I missed you too."

We talked all the way back to Forks although he wouldn't let me drive him home.

"It's OK, Rose is in town so I arranged to meet her at the store. I didn't like the idea of you driving back alone along the road from our place, it's a little lonely."

I laughed, then realized he was serious, he was genuinely concerned for my safety.

"Thank you. Sorry, it's just I've never had anyone worry about me before…...except my dad that is."

He leant over and kissed me, this time on the lips and I thought my heart would leap right out of my chest.

"Well. I guess you'd better get used to it, I will always worry about you, Bella."

 **Jasper**

I watched Bella drive off towards her home and turned back towards the Port Angeles road. Of course, there was nothing wrong with my bike but I had missed Bella all day and it seemed a good way to spend some time alone with her, now I would run back and pick it up. I was halfway there when my phone rang and when I answered it I recognized Bella's voice,

"I'm sorry Jasper, I just realized you'd need a ride to work in the morning. Shall I pick you up?"

I smiled, just hearing her voice warmed me and I slowed to a stop.

"Thank you, I'll get one of the others to drop me off at your place and maybe we can work out where we are going on our date if you still intend going out with me again."

She did, and I have to admit I smiled all the way back to the house, my bike would be OK where I'd left it overnight and if not? Well, let's just say I didn't much care right now.

When I got back I found Emmett had returned and from the expression on his face someone had told him about Bella and I. He came bounding down the stairs to slap me on the back, almost thrusting my ribs through the wall of my chest in the process.

"So, you've got a girlfriend Jazz and a human one at that. You sly dog! When do I get to meet her? Is she pretty? I do think dating the police chief's daughter is a bit risky but what the hell, we all have to live with a little danger in our lives. Are you taking her to the Christmas dance? Rose and I are going, we could make a foursome."

"That's a couple of weeks away, we'll have to see Emmett, it's still early in the relationship yet."

"A little of that Whitlock charm and you'll have her eating out of your hand."

He turned to leave then stopped and whirled back with a grin,

"Hey, when Edward rags you about this can I watch you beat him to a pulp? I'll even help if you like, you know he won't be able to keep his nose out of your thoughts."

"He will if he wants to continue living, this is too important to me to allow him to ruin it Em."

I would have preferred to travel with Bella every day but I needed my own transport for work and could hardly keep coming up with excuses. The others at the paper were amused and then happy to see us together, except for a couple of the girls who I think had been hoping they might catch my eye but the only person I really noticed was Bella.

Our next date was as wonderful as the first, we took in a movie and afterwards I offered to take her to dinner but she settled on a Mexican take out which we ate in the car parked up in a picnic area. She had told me she preferred to spend the time alone with me which made me feel ten feet tall. I didn't enjoy the food and would have to dispose of it later but I hardly cared. After eating we went back to her place, her dad was working the night shift and talked about our favourite authors, music, just about anything that occurred to us. I had put my arm around her when we sat down and as we spoke I found myself running my fingers through her silky hair.

"That feels good, I'll give you a week to stop."

I had wished I could spend the whole week like this but her warm body so close to mine had me desperate to go further with her and I had difficulty reining myself in, especially when I could feel her own desire match my own.

The next day I left her a present in her car, a Hershey bar, she had told me they were one of her weaknesses and I had made a mental note of it. The next evening I changed it for a single red rose and laughed when she told me it didn't taste as good as the chocolate! Things were going really well so I decided to ask her if she would like to come over to my place. It was time she met Emmett and the family properly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Bella**

I had been very nervous when Jasper asked me to go home with him and meet the family properly now Emmett was home.

"I'd really like for you to meet everyone, I know you have been introduced but it's not the same. I should just warn you that my brother Emmett can seem little scary at first but he's really a nice guy."

Of course, that didn't help my nerves and when I first caught sight of him I could understand Jasper's words, he was huge! From a distance, he towered over the rest, especially Alice who looked like a child standing next to him but as I got closer I could see the twinkle in his eye which not even a little apprehension on his face could altogether mask.

I needn't have worried, everyone made me so welcome that first time although finding my hand engulfed by Emmett's was a little disconcerting.

"Hi, Bella, great to meet you although I have to say I'm a little disappointed."

Everyone seemed to freeze at his words, not just me and then he went on,

"I'd have thought you'd have some common sense in that pretty little head of yours considering you aren't blonde so why get tangled up with the ugliest brother when you could have had me."

I shot a look at Rose who just rolled her eyes before grabbing his arm and tugging him away.

"I apologise for my boyfriend but you should know he's the world's only living brain donor."

As I laughed he allowed himself to be led away, I was going to like this family who even though they were not blood relatives seemed exceptionally close-knit, warm, and companionable. I had yet to meet Edward, the missing brother but very little was said about him. I got the feeling that perhaps he might be a little less welcoming or did Jasper think I might prefer his brother to him? However, good looking or charming Edward might be no one would ever capture my heart like Jasper had.

Life just couldn't get any better than this, I spent my days at work waiting for my evenings with Jasper, especially if as often seemed the case, we were not working the same stories. We spent as much free time together as we could, sometimes going out like to the Christmas dance with Rose and Emmett when I found although he might be huge, Emmett was surprisingly light on his feet and a great dancer as he whisked me around the floor but just as often spending evenings at home if Charlie was working or at the Cullen place where I was made so welcome even if the family was a little different. They just seemed so thoughtful, so caring and eager for me to feel a part of them from the very beginning. There was none of the usual awkwardness of being the "son's girlfriend", nor did I find his sisters ever spiteful or condescending and seeing as they were both beauties that could easily have been the case. I remembered poor Jessica when she went to visit Jeff's family for the first few times. He was fairly new in town with two sisters and a brother, much like Jasper and the girls slightly older had been real bitches while Jeff's mom thought no girl was good enough for her son.

Charlie had taken a liking to Jasper and not just because he proved only too willing to help with the tourist brochure, I think he appreciated my boyfriend's immaculate manners. If only he had known how pushy Jake could be at times I know Charlie wouldn't have looked on him as favourably as he had. Like a lot of guys, he had as many arms as an octopus whereas Jasper was more like the men in Gone with the Wind, very respectful.

Renee had been eager to hear all about Jasper and spitting nails because she hadn't met him and Charlie not only had but approved. She hated to be left out of anything and I know if they could have afforded it she and Phil would have flown up just to give him the once over. Luckily for us they couldn't I loved my mother but she could be very critical and outspoken and I wasn't sure Jasper was ready for her fifth-degree "chat". I knew I wasn't, I'd always told her that the only guy I would introduce her to was the one I decided to marry and Jasper and I hadn't gotten to that stage yet!

Our times together were so wonderful, even if we did nothing but watch a movie on TV or chat about work. He would sit with my feet on his lap and massage them, or play with my hair scattering kisses over my face and neck but never going any further. I guess that was the only thing I could complain about if there was anything at all. I was crazy about him and the longer we were together the more I wanted him. My body felt as if a fire had been lit in my chest when we first met and every time we were together more logs were piled on until I was desperate for him to make love to me, after all, we weren't children but two grown adults.

I waited, hoping he might make the first move but then realised if we were going to take our relationship to the next level it would be down to me to initiate things. I spent a few sleepless nights trying to decide the best way to go about it, I didn't want to appear like Betty the Barracuda. I would hate it if he thought I was too easy or eager when in fact I was more than eager, who looking at him wouldn't be? In the end, I decided on a strategy. Finally, we had been paired up to cover a story in Seattle. The Port Angeles High School had made it to the finals of an Inter-school Quiz competition which was taking place in the city at the weekend. If Port Angeles got through to the final round then we would need to stay all weekend and I was praying that would be the case.

"I wish I were going with Jasper, how come he chose you, Bella? The good looking ones never pay me any attention. What's he like in bed?"

I rolled my eyes at Betty's nosy questioning as we had coffee before work and was thankful Jasper was off for the day.

"Betty! It's got nothing to do with you, maybe that kind of question is why the guys avoid you."

I smiled as Janice, one of the secretaries, leapt to my defence. We both knew the main reason guys, other than sleaze balls stayed away from Betty was because she tried too hard, throwing herself at any male irrespective of age, looks or suitability.

"I just wondered. He's so hot he must be a fireball between the sheets."

I didn't say anything, let her think what she would. I knew most the people I worked with assumed Jasper and I were sleeping together, if only they were right!

On Friday I packed my weekend bag praying I would get the chance to use it, along with the sexy nightie my mom had sent me for Christmas last year although as I wasn't even dating at the time I didn't really get why she'd chosen it, maybe to remind me I should be, you never knew with Renee, my mother seemed to march to the beat of a drum only she could hear. Jasper was coming to pick me up so we could drive together to Seattle, he was always cautious of me driving alone, almost as if he was afraid something might happen to me if he weren't at my side. It was a strange feeling, being protected but at the same time a nice feeling too.

I was waiting ready for him, looking out the window like a little girl waiting to be picked up for a treat so I was a little disappointed to see he wasn't alone. He was already on the porch by the time I picked up my bag and coat and opened the door.

"I hope you don't mind but I told Alice I'd give her a lift to Seattle, she's meeting up with a friend and he'll drive her back."

"Oh, no. Not at all."

I was so relieved I could have kissed him, in fact, I did and lingered a little longer than usual. When I pulled back I wondered what I might see on his face, had he registered my growing need for him? I decided he did, his eyes, darker than normal were shining with a kind of hunger, a hunger I hoped was for me.

Alice hopped in the back allowing me to sit beside Jasper and chatted animatedly all the way to the city although I was too aware of Jasper's proximity and the decision I had made to tell him how I felt this weekend to register much of what she said. Jasper had taken my hand once on the highway and the sensation of his fingers stroking my palm was so erotic I began to wonder if I could wait until we reached our destination. The paper had reserved two rooms for us in a small hotel close to the venue but if I had my way we would only be using one.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

 _ **Jasper**_

I could tell that something had changed, that Bella had fallen in love with me over the past few months and I longed to take our relationship to the next level but at the same time I was afraid. The only sexual relationships I had were with Maria and I knew that was not the kind of relationship I wanted or needed with my mate but what if I couldn't become the man she deserved? Maria had been passionate yes, but she had also been cruel and greedy as well as domineering all things Bella was not. I had even spoken to Carlisle embarrassing as that conversation had been for me and he had tried to reassure me.

"If Bella is the one, your mate, then you could never do anything to disgust or hurt her Jasper. You'll find it all comes quite naturally, to be gentle and loving, forget all that happened in your past and think only of Bella and the future."

When we were given the assignment in Seattle with its overnight stay I could feel Bella's excitement and hunger and knew that this weekend would probably be the most important in my whole life. That how I conducted myself would either make me the happiest man in the world or the most desolate, I couldn't afford to blow it with Bella. How could I continue living without the woman I loved. I knew the tension during the drive would only make me more on edge so I asked Alice for a huge favour and she agreed with a knowing smile.

"I wouldn't worry too much Jazz, it's obvious she's crazy about you and everything will turn out just fine."

"You've seen it?"

I was eager, she could tell me how I should act, how I would act.

"No, it's frustrating I know but I don't see everything and to be honest even if I had seen I wouldn't have told you, it has to be spontaneous."

I was delighted to feel Bella's jealousy and dismay when she saw Alice would be travelling with us and her joy and relief when she discovered I was only doing my sister a favour. Did she really think I would want to have my sister along the first time we would be together overnight? Nothing could be further from the truth.

Alice waved us goodbye outside a hotel on the outskirts of Seattle where she would wait for Rose and Emmett to pick her up. They had decided to go hunting for the weekend while Carlisle and Esme went to Denali to visit Carmen and Eleazar. The plan was that they would be away for a week or two and fly back with Edward and Garrett who were in Alaska for some reason known only to themselves. I was relieved Edward had stayed away, I knew when he returned he would be itching to find out all he could about Bella and I. As Carlisle said it was just his nature being a mind reader but that didn't absolve him of the responsibility to keep his nose out of certain situations.

The paper had arranged rooms at a hotel close to the venue so transport wouldn't be a problem. I hated driving in cities, they were so impersonal and everything moved at either breakneck speed or dead slow, mainly the latter where cars were concerned. Besides which it gave us more time alone together and that had to be a bonus.

The hotel was a small mid range one and we had been given rooms next to each other on the top floor. The elevator was mercifully empty and as the doors slid shut I found myself anticipating the night ahead with a mixture of excitement and fear, just like Bella. I would let her make the first move, I didn't want to pressure her into anything before she was ready, I wanted things to be just right.

I took her overnight bag as she slid the key card in the reader then stepped inside.

"I'll let you get settled then we can go for dinner if you'd like."

She smiled then shrugged,

"Do you think our expenses would run to room service?"

"Oh, I think so but wouldn't you prefer to go out and eat?"

"No, if you don't mind that is."

"I'll be back in about an hour if that gives you long enough to unpack and get settled."

She lifted her bag and an eyebrow,

"Oh, I think ten minutes will do, don't you?"

 **Bella**

As soon as he left me I rushed into the bathroom cursing myself for not saying half an hour and took a quick shower then stood irresolute, should I get dressed again? Or would a robe look too forward?

I had only just thrown on a loose tee shirt and pants when I heard his tap on my door and with a quick look at myself in the mirror, I went to let him in. He didn't seem at all thrown by the fact I still had a towel wrapped around my head.

"Should I come back later?"

"No, come in, it's OK."

I could see his eyes on the bare skin of my neck where beads of water ran from my wet hair down the side of my face and wondered if I looked as much of a wreck as I felt.

"Let's order and then I can dry my hair while we wait."

"Don't on my account, relax."

I was highly conscious of his proximity as we read the room service menu and when he moved away to ring our order through I tried to take a few deep breaths to steady myself.

He put the phone down and sat on the edge of the bed,

"You look beautiful Bella."

I laughed nervously,

"Like a drowned rat you mean but thank you."

Not sure what to do I looked around and then he was standing behind me nuzzling my neck and pulling me close to him so I could feel his arousal. Turning in his arms I wound mine around his neck and pulled him closer until our lips met.

We were interrupted by room service knocking on the door showing just how long we had stood locked together in our embrace and when Jasper released me to open the door I quickly towel dried my hair and threw the soggy item in the bathroom out of the way.

We ate in companionable silence although I was aware that he ate very little. He had told me he had a medical problem that meant he found it difficult to digest solid food and I had told him not to bother on my account but he always insisted on joining me, especially for dinner. When I finished mine I sat back stretching my arms above my head to ease the tension I felt.

"Stiff?"

I nodded.

"Come on, let me help you relax."

He pushed the trolley out into the corridor then came to me taking my hand and leading me to the bed.

"Lie down."

I did as he said nervous as to what he was going to do next then flinched as I felt his cold hands on my bare feet but soon I was relaxing, enjoying the foot massage as he explained how Rosalie had gone through a reflexology phase and used him as a guinea pig. I felt a stab of jealousy at the thought which was stupid, she was his sister after all not a rival for his affection.

When he stopped I wanted to beg him to continue but pulling me to a sitting position he began to massage my shoulders and neck which was even more relaxing but stimulating at the same time.

"Just a minute."

Taking a deep breath to steady myself and pluck up some courage I slipped my tee shirt over my head.

"I read somewhere that massages are more effective on bare skin."

I don't know quite what I expected but when he bent his head to kiss my throat and wrapped his strong arms around me to stroke my naked stomach I groaned with desire.

"Jasper, make love to me, please."

He pulled away a little and I grabbed him in fear he would leave.

"Bella, there is nothing I would like more but are you sure?"

"Of course I am. Can't you tell how much I want you? Being so close to you is driving me insane."

"There are things you don't know about me, important things you have a right to know."

I cut across him,

"Are you already spoken for?"

"No, of course not. I love you but…"

I put a warm finger to his lips,

"Then nothing else matters. Whatever it is can wait, I need you now Jasper, please."

 **Jasper**

How could I refuse when I wanted her as urgently as she wanted me? I had felt her rising emotions as we sat together eating, she was a woman and she desired me, my mate wanted me to make love to her and I wanted that too. She had a right to know my secrets and deserved to know before taking this final most important step but she wasn't listening, she didn't care and I couldn't hold on any longer. I pulled her down on the bed at my side and began kissing every inch of her determined to make this night, this first time, the best of her life.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

 **Bella**

I lay still wondering if last night had been just the most wonderful dream but as I moved I could feel a strong cool body pressed against mine and when I opened my eyes Jasper was smiling lazily down at me. He brushed my hair away from my face then kissed me long and slow.

"Hello, there beautiful, did you sleep well?"

I murmured assent praying that I didn't look as dishevelled as I usually did first thing in the morning but fearing I did. As if he could read my mind he shook his head,

"I don't think you have ever looked as beautiful as you do right now, not to me anyway. I love you, Bella Swan."

I could have stayed here just like this all day and had almost decided on that action when Jasper groaned and pulled away.

"I hate to spoil this but we have a quiz to report on."

I groaned,

"Do we have to?"

"Unless you want to look for a new job I'd say yes, regretfully we do."

He slipped out of my grasp and out of bed in one fluid motion and I couldn't help admiring the view which was spectacular.

Then with a mischievous grin, he pulled the covers to the floor leaving me naked.

Scrambling up I launched myself at him only to find myself held close and kissed so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Come on you, shower time."

I guess I should have expected he would join me under the warm spray but what I hadn't expected was for him to take the sponge from me and slowly lather my whole body and then shampoo my hair and it was so erotic we ended up making love in the shower.

I hated having to get dressed but even more I hated to see Jasper cover that magnificent body. He turned still smiling that sexy slow smile,

"I really hope they get through to the final."

I knew what he meant, another night alone in the hotel together.

"If not then I guess we'll just have to stay anyway."

"Sounds like a plan to me darlin'."

 **Jasper**

Last night had passed all my expectations and allayed my fears. I had no trouble controlling myself and found, just as Carlisle had predicted, that being tender and loving had come quite naturally. Bella had been timid and embarrassed at first but she soon let her needs and emotions take over. She seemed a little surprised at my actions in the shower but to me, it was as natural as hunting, a desire to be as close to my mate as possible.

We were both excited when the Port Angeles team made it through to the next day's round of finals and couldn't wait to get back to the hotel as soon as we had finished our work. I took a few photo's of the celebrating teens and Bella interviewed them. If they won we would, of course, need to do more but for now, it was enough.

Bella wasn't even interested in food but I insisted we order from room service although I'm not sure how hot the food still was by the time she got around to tasting it. Neither of us could wait nor get enough of each other and only rested when Bella was so exhausted that she was falling asleep against me.

Again I had to get her out of bed reluctantly but a repeat of the shower scene from yesterday cheered her up and this time we arrived at the venue before the quiz was due to start rather than halfway through the second round! However, I don't think either of us were really concentrating properly and when our team won it took us rather by surprise. We had to work hard to get a good story although the photos were easy enough. Lots of smiles, a trophy, and lots of celebrations. We were invited to join the team for a celebratory meal and felt we couldn't refuse although Bella made sure to explain that I wouldn't be eating much. She was becoming as protective of me as I had always been of her which was a nice feeling.

Afterwards, it was time to check out and make our way back to Forks although it was a wrench. Tonight Bella would be sleeping back in her bedroom while I would sit missing the feel of her body beside mine, her company, even the smell of strawberries I loved to inhale from her shampoo. As we drove back I was conscious of her watching me and of her unhappiness.

"Not looking forward to getting back?"

She shook her head,

"I hate the thought of being separated from you, my bed is going to feel very empty tonight. You realize I won't see you once you drop me off until tomorrow morning?"

I squeezed her hand,

"I'll miss you too but I don't think your father would appreciate finding me in your bed in his own house."

"I know, I really wish I had a place of my own right now."

I liked it that she would miss me but I couldn't sneak into her father's house to spend the night with her easy as it would be, it just wouldn't be right.

 **Bella**

The closer we got to Forks the more depressed I became and the more I wished we didn't have to be parted. I found the thought hurt me physically, was this what love felt like? I wondered if Jasper really felt as miserable as I did.

"Would you like me to pick you up in the morning? We could ride to work together that way."

"My dad will have a fit of he sees me on the back of your bike."

He laughed,

"I'll use the car and if you need transport you can borrow it, I'll look all lost and helpless and borrow Betty's if I need wheels."

"Don't you dare! She'll want something in return and if she looks at you wrong I'll scratch her eyes out."

He threw his head back and laughed louder at this and I thought how sexy he looked when he smiled.

The house was empty when we got home and I kept him there as long as I could, clinging to him and kissing him as if I would never let him go until he pulled free gently,

"I have to go, Bella, Charlie will be home in a few minutes. I'll see you in the morning, I love you."

"I love you too, come as early as you can Jasper."

He ran down the steps turning to throw me a kiss before driving away just as Charlie's cruiser turned into the street.

He wanted to know all about my weekend although he only got to hear about the quiz we covered.

"What was your room like? Did the paper push the boat out for you? You didn't have to share did you?"

"No."

I tried to sound scandalized by the very idea and he grinned,

"Just fooling Bella although I know how close you two have become. I'm happy, he's good for you, much better than Jake and more of a gentleman."

Yeah, I thought, I doubt you'd be thinking that if you knew the truth!

 **Jasper**

I hated having to leave Bella but my thirst was becoming a living creature especially after our extremely active weekend and I really needed to hunt. When I parked up I saw Rose and Emmett were back as Alice was sitting on the porch swing as if waiting for me. She ran down the steps to throw her arms around me,

"You look like the cat that got all the cream. I guess you had a good weekend Jazz. Wow! You're eyes are so dark, wanna hunt?"

"Oh, yes. Come on."

"OK, but I want the whole story, every dirty moment."

"No chance."

She turned to me with a smug look,

"Wanna bet on that brother?"

I didn't Alice had a way of finding out what she wanted to know although I knew she wouldn't really pry, she was just happy to see that I had found my mate at last.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Edward**

I had thought meeting up with Garrett was a good idea, he actually appreciated good music and this concert had been particularly good but afterwards he wanted to go hunting so I agreed to bar hop with him until he found a decent target. I wasn't tempted to join him in the hunt, I'd had my time as a human hunter and found it almost destroyed me, it was insidious, drawing me in until I found myself eager for the next hunt, my next victim and then I had seen myself in a store window, my eyes a vivid crimson, blood staining my lips and a limp body held close as if we were lovers. I had run, as fast as I could back to the man who could save me from my demons, Carlisle Cullen, my sire.

By the third bar I was getting bored, the mundane thoughts of the humans battering my brain like moths around a light bulb and then one set of thoughts ensnared me and I scanned the room looking for their owner. She was sitting in a corner watching me through the semi-darkness,her eyes glued on the corner where we sat. She was interested but in me or Garrett? Then our eyes met and I understood, she wanted to get to know me, I excited her and that made me smile, I knew I was the Alpha male in here and she had zeroed in on me just like they always did. Find the best male in the herd and attach yourself to him.

I excused myself not bothering to explain to Garrett, he could find his own prey, I had something more interesting in mind and Sadie as she introduced herself was it. She was pretty, a little unimaginative but she liked me and was quite happy to take me back to her place after a few drinks, I would find Garrett later.

How it happened I have no idea but I found myself very fond of Sadie so when Garrett showed up I blew him off. He said he'd stay around a few weeks as he'd found himself a poker game. He liked gambling almost as much as women and hunting!

Things went well for a couple of months, Sadie was sweet and willing, happy to do whatever I wanted her to do and I moved into her small apartment promising her a larger one in a better part of town soon but things went wrong from the moment we moved. I bought her nice clothes, took her to the best restaurants, shows, concerts and then found she wasn't interested in good music. Her idea of classical music was Johnny Cash or Willie Nelson and even when I tried to educate her it didn't help, she actually fell asleep at a recital by a famous Viennese pianist.

She was frightened by my anger and that just annoyed me more, I tried, really I did but she just didn't get it. I guess I should have quit trying but it frustrated me that I couldn't get her to see what she was missing. The day I came home early to find her packing her bags I have to admit I lost it a little. I shouldn't have slapped her and I felt bad when the red mist dissipated and I saw her laying there, her cheek bruised and her lip split but I couldn't let her go, she was mine, I had chosen her, moulded her.

I apologized, bought her a gold necklace as a gesture of goodwill and things settled down again but I couldn't let her out of my sight. I knew she was still scared and wanted to leave and that wasn't going to happen then Garrett appeared at our door with a message from Esme. She has been trying to contact me, she was worried, so was Carlisle, they wanted to hear from me, know I was OK for God's sake! Why wouldn't I be? Sadie took to Garrett, she saw him as her saviour just because he was kind to her, she didn't know he was a vampire, he didn't care about humans except as his next meal may be. His appearance was fortuitous, though, he could stay with Sadie and I could hunt properly instead of snatching what I could while she was at the hairdressers or the gym. I just couldn't trust her to be left for any amount of time and I was sick of stray dogs and cats and the odd urban fox.

I guess I should have known better, I couldn't trust anyone, not even my supposed friend. When I got back I found the apartment empty, Sadie's things gone and a note from Garrett. He had taken her away, she was scared of me and had begged him to help her, the bitch! How dare she accuse me of being scary, I'd show her scary.

I traced them to Alaska, surely he wasn't taking her to Denali! By the time I found him he was alone and though I could read that he had been with Sadie by his thoughts I also knew he had no idea where she was now.

"Sorry Edward but I don't hold with frightening or trying to control women and Sadie was scared witless."

"You mean you decided you wanted her instead."

He laughed in my face,

"Oh, I reckon you can tell by my thoughts that's not true Edward. You need to calm down, go home and think about how to treat other people. Humans are not your private puppets, they are people."

"You rang Carlisle? Telling tales on me Garrett?"

He shook his head,

"Nope, I'll leave it to you to decide what to tell him but if I hear you've treated another woman that way you'll find me there to stop you. Now go home before I decide to wipe that self-righteous look off your face."

There wasn't much I could do, I had no idea where Sadie was and I was no match for Garrett even with my gift, he was almost as good a fighter as Jasper and I'd never been able to take him even in fun. Next time I found a girl I liked, one who liked me, I would make sure Garrett was nowhere around. I was a great catch for any girl, I just needed to find one who would really appreciate that.

I guess I should have expected the fourth degree from Esme, she could never keep her nose out of anyone's business, she really thought I was her flesh and blood son. Carlisle wasn't much better, he knew something had happened but he would never ask me outright and there was no way I was going to tell him anything, I could just imagine the hurt look on his face if he ever found out. He would feel he had let me down and that I had betrayed his creed just as he did when I came back after hunting humans, making me feel like a loser. Well, I wasn't a loser and no one would ever think so, not again!

I was in luck though because Garrett hadn't run to Carlisle to tell tales about me as I had thought he might and the whole family were so wrapped up in the novelty of Jasper having a human girlfriend that they soon forgot about my prolonged absence. Usually, this would have annoyed me, I was after all the center of attention most of the time but just now I was grateful for it. I was, however, curious to see the girl who had fallen for Jasper, she must be blind or stupid or both or probably just very ugly if she couldn't recognize the monster that lurked just below the surface.

So, I watched from my window as she drove up to the house and stepped out Jasper running down the steps to greet her like a "normal" boyfriend might do. Was he really in love with her? Or were his thoughts as dark as always, was he seeing her as a girlfriend or possible prey? When she turned so I could see her face clearly I stopped dead, she was indeed beautiful and I felt an instant attraction. Could it be that this girl was the one? The attraction I felt to her was far more powerful than that I had felt for Sadie and I had thought that was the real thing until she began to disappoint me. All I knew was that I needed to meet Bella Swan so urgently it was almost painful. I also knew that I must hide my true feelings about her from the others, they just wouldn't understand.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Bella**

As I entered the house arm in arm with Jasper, pleased to have the whole weekend together without any assignments, I felt a sudden chill run down my spine. This was new to me, I'd always felt a sense of warmth, of belonging, in the past and I had no idea what had changed but then I heard an unfamiliar voice coming from the stairs.

"Well, you must be Bella, I was wondering when Jasper would bring you over so I could meet you."

I turned to see a young man come slowly down hand extended to shake mine. This must be Edward, Jasper's missing brother. He had told me that Edward was back but it had slipped my mind until now.

Like the rest of the family, Edward was very good looking and dressed immaculately. He was smiling and acting friendly enough but there was something about the way his eyes bored into me that sent more chills running down my spine. Reluctantly but not wanting to appear rude I took his hand and shook it smiling as warmly as I could.

"It's good to meet you, Jasper told me about you."

Edward flicked his brother a cynical look,

"Really? All bad I'm sure but you shouldn't believe everything you hear."

"Oh, I don't, I'm a reporter remember."

He heard the warning tone in my voice and his eyes narrowed a little but the smile remained firmly on his face and I felt wherever I moved in the house his eyes followed me so I was relieved when Jasper suggested we go for a drive.

"So, what do you think of my brother? I'm afraid he has a rather over-inflated ego but you'll get used to that."

I nodded, yes perhaps that was all it was, he liked to think everyone liked him. There wasn't anything specific I could put my finger on, he had been polite, charming even, I had just gotten a strange feeling that there was more going on behind that handsome face than he was willing to show.

"He seems nice enough, is he home for good now?"

"I think so unless there is another concert he just can't resist, he's an expert piano player or so I hear."

"Who from? Him?"

Jasper laughed,

"You certainly got his measure quickly but don't worry, he'll probably ignore you once he finds out you prefer the guitar to the piano."

I smiled, I hadn't until Jasper played for me and then offered to teach me how to play too.

 **Edward**

Well, I had to admit Jasper had good taste, Bella was way too good for him. If only she knew what he really was, how much blood he had on his hands she would shrink from him and straight into my arms. After all, it was plain enough that I was a far better bet for her and I knew how to treat a woman, unlike the hick cowboy! All I needed was time for her to get to know me but that wasn't going to be easy, he was there like her shadow all the time. I would just have to be patient and when an opportunity presented itself step in.

I made sure I was around whenever she visited ready with intelligent conversation and easy company. Her thoughts had me baffled, though. They were very indistinct as if I were trying to listen to a radio which was tuned between two stations. I caught bits but I couldn't be sure how she really felt about me. She was a little distant but I put that down to not wanting to upset or alert Jasper to the fact that she found me more interesting than him. The loving attention she paid him was an act, I was sure of that, she clung to him desperate to deny the way she was attracted to the better man. I could be patient, there would come a time when I could get her alone and then things would be different.

 **Bella**

I no longer enjoyed going to the Cullen house so much although I tried not to show it to the family, Edward made me nervous. I got the feeling he was watching and waiting although I wasn't sure what exactly he was waiting for and I couldn't fault his attitude to me so far. It wasn't long before I found out, though. Jasper and I were supposed to be covering a business conference but then there was a serious fire that our editor wanted photos of so I got ready to go alone.

"Bella, your lift's here."

I stopped, my lift? I wasn't expecting a lift, had Jasper gotten out of it after all? I ran down the stairs expecting to see him standing there and came to an abrupt halt when I saw Edward smiling up at me.

"Jasper thought you would prefer not to go alone and asked me if I would accompany you, Bella."

"That's very thoughtful of him Bella, well, you'd better go or you're going to be late."

My dad watched as Edward held the car door open for me and waved us off.

It was an uncomfortable drive to Port Angeles, I felt embarrassed and awkward while Edward chattered on as if really enjoying himself. He shot questions at me one after another, did I like Forks, was I enjoying my job, who was my favorite author, my favorite singer, track, group. By the time we arrived my brain was whirring. I hoped to get a few minutes to myself once inside but he was at my side, taking my coat, complimenting my dress, one I had bought specially for this evening and then tucking my hand under his arm to guide me to our seats. I certainly did not like being this close to Jasper's brother, it felt far too intimate.

After the conference which was surprisingly interesting especially as a good part of it was concerned with a trip they were finding to send some local seriously ill children to Disney World. Edward said nothing just sat back in his chair and watched me from the corner of his eye smiling a little. Afterwards, there was dinner and when he excused himself I heaved a sigh of relief hoping he would be gone for a long time. I used the time to call Jasper who sounded surprised when I told him about Edward,

"I didn't exactly ask him to accompany you. I just said I didn't like the idea of you going alone and as it was a rush job he offered to take you and make sure you were OK. Actually, I'm glad he went along with you, Is there something wrong? He's usually quite the gentleman."

I could hardly tell him that his brother gave me the creeps, it wasn't fair after all, Edward hadn't actually done anything wrong.

When he reappeared as the meal finished he apologized for being so long and when the guests started to make their way to the other room where music had been laid on he asked if we could stay a little longer, he wanted to hear the quartet play. I could hardly refuse without appearing rude so I allowed him to lead me through and find a table in the corner where we would be alone. Now I really started to feel uncomfortable and when he began asking how I had met Jasper and what it was I liked so much about him I finished my drink and told him I was tired and wanted to leave. He looked a little put out at first but then smiled,

"Of course Bella."

Taking my arm, he helped me put my coat on and escorted me to the car. On the way home he told me if I ever needed an escort, if Jasper were ever unavailable or if I just wanted someone to talk to he would be delighted to step in. Yeah, like that was going to happen.

"I know my brother Bella, his heart is in the right place but he isn't exactly polished, a bit of a rough diamond you could say and a girl as sophisticated as you needs a little culture at times."

I didn't bother to reply to this and was relieved when I saw the lights were on at home, Charlie was still up. I thanked Edward for his company and unlocked the door but before I could get inside and away from him he took my hand and kissed it, lingering a little too long for my liking,

"Until the next time Bella. You know how to reach me."

Relieved I watched him drive away and shut the door rubbing the back of my hand on my coat to eliminate the feel of his cold lips on my skin. I definitely did not like Edward Cullen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Jasper**

When I picked Bella up on Sunday morning she seemed a little on edge and I wondered if she was annoyed that I hadn't been able to accompany her last night but she greeted me warmly enough.

"How was your evening? Plenty of good photographs?"

"Enough to keep our boss happy, it was a pretty impressive fire. How about you? Did you get a quote from the businessman of the year?"

"Yes, he was only too happy to tell me all about his plans as chairman of the chamber of commerce."

"I'm sorry I couldn't go. I hope Edward proved to be good company, it was good of him to take my place."

She glanced at me and hesitated before answering,

"Yes, he was very thoughtful."

"But?"

 **Bella**

I had been thinking about the answer to that question all night. Edward had done nothing I could criticise, he just made me feel uneasy and I could hardly say that could I? The family were very close and I didn't want my irrational dislike of Edward to ruin things for me.

"No, but, I guess I just missed you and I don't know Edward very well, he makes me a bit nervous that's all."

I could have kicked myself when Jasper immediately decided that I should get to know Edward better. All I wanted was to stay away from his brother but I could hardly say that now, could I? So, instead of going out for the say, just the two of us he drove back to the house and suggested Alice and Edward join us. They weren't a couple but at least I would have Alice to keep her brother occupied.

We drove into Port Angeles and caught a boat going whale watching. I had been before but the whales were very shy that time so I hoped for better luck this time. I tried to stay close to Jasper but he seemed to be making as much effort for Edward and me to talk, spending time talking to Alice about her recent trip to New York. Edward joined me at the rail turning back to glance at the others,

"I love to see creatures in their own habitat, don't you? They should never be caged or enclosed, it's not natural."

I had to agree with him and we became engrossed in a conversation about zoos and conservation. I found him less creepy and didn't feel so uncomfortable today, maybe I had just overreacted last night missing Jasper as I had.

The whales were happy to put on a show for us today and Jasper took some wonderful photographs including some with me and the other two. Edward came very close but then so did Alice so I could hardly complain here either but I felt his hand on the small of my back. It could have been accidental but it still made my skin crawl a little. What was it about Jasper's brother that put me on edge so much?

I was relieved that we were back at work the next day so Jasper couldn't try to give me more space to get to know Edward. He seemed to know I was still unsettled but didn't pursue the matter when I told him I was just feeling a bit under the weather,

"A cold I think."

Of course, he then became very solicitous and that made me feel guilty.

The week flew by as Jasper and I drove back and forth to work together and spent our evenings at my place, Charlie was on nights so we had the house to ourselves. At the weekend I knew I would be alone, Jasper had promised to go hiking with his brothers some time ago and I didn't feel it would be fair to ask him not to go. He was looking a little sick himself with deep shadows under his eyes which had gone very dark. He assured me it was just a side effect of the meds he took for his illness and I had seen it before, usually just before he took a couple of days to himself. Maybe he just wanted to rest and who was I to crowd him? I loved him too much to put pressure on him.

 **Jasper**

I hated leaving Bella for two days but I really needed to hunt properly and going into the mountains with the family was the best way to do this. I found my thirst becoming more of a problem when I spent nights with Bella, I was using up my reserves much quicker, especially on an animal blood diet. I had arranged a surprise for her so she would know I was thinking of her as I couldn't call, the cell signal up in the mountains was pretty much non-existent.

 **Bella**

It was hard kissing Jasper goodbye on Friday night but I determined not to mope around, I had things to do, chores to catch up on for starters. I put the laundry on and began tidying the house, Charlie was the type who left things where he used them last so I had plenty of things to put back in their right places. There was a heap of newspapers to go for recycling along with beer cans, bottles, and the trash needed tidying up. Then I showered and decided to have an early night. The next day I had already earmarked for baking, Charlie liked his home cooked meals so I was going to batch cook and freeze him a selection in portions. I put my headphones on and lay on my bed listening to the selection of music Jasper had recorded for me picking up Gone With the Wind and read until I fell asleep feeling very much alone.

I didn't even wake when Charlie came in but I knew he was home from the coffee mug in the sink and half a pizza which had congealed in its box, he must have picked it up when he finished work which meant he'd gotten off earlier than expected.

I made some fresh coffee and toast and had just sat down to eat when I heard a knock at the front door. Groaning I got up to answer it only to find a delivery guy with a bouquet of flowers, red and white roses. Taking them from him I carried them back into the kitchen and set them down to find a vase, I knew I'd seen one somewhere. There was no card but they had to be from Jasper. Roses weren't my favorites, he knew that but maybe they were the best he could get, expensive too!

That wasn't the only delivery either, I was up to my elbows in flour and pastry when the bell went and this time it was a box of chocolates, a smiley balloon and a little furry dog with a card,

"A friend to keep you company while I'm away. Jazz xx.

I smiled, why hadn't he sent a card with the flowers too and why two presents? It felt like too much and he wasn't into gestures like this in duplicate. Of course, Charlie teased me about my gifts and only stopped when I threatened to boycott the cooker for a year! I knew how to push his buttons by now.

When I came down from a shower, needed after my day of housework I found Charlie in the kitchen with a spread of Chinese food on the table.

"You rang through for a delivery? I thought we were going to the diner."

"I didn't order it. See."

He handed me a written note that was slightly crumpled,

"Enjoy after all your hard work."

"You think Jasper did this?"

He grinned,

"I'm liking him even more. Come on while it's hot."

It wasn't until I climbed into bed later that it suddenly hit me, how did Jasper know I had been working hard today? Did he guess I'd be keeping busy while he was away? I stretched out my hand for my book but what I picked up wasn't Margaret Mitchell. I turned it over, The Great Gatsby. Where had this come from? I didn't even own a copy of the book. Had Charlie found it somewhere and left it for me? It didn't seem likely. I put it on the floor and found Gone With the Wind tucked under the bed, it must have slipped to the floor and I hadn't noticed.

Even so, I checked my window was shut and there was no one hiding in the closet before climbing back into bed. I was too tired to read long so I picked up my walkman and turning out the light switched it on. I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard Edward's voice in my ear. It was coming from my Walkman but how? Deciding maybe I was just having a bad dream I dropped my walkman to the floor and snuggled down but I could still hear his voice,

"Bella, you are so much better than this, don't throw yourself away on a monster."

What did he mean by that? Jasper a monster? He was the monster or at the least a creep! It was more than an hour before I could relax enough to sleep and when I woke I realized with great relief that it had been a dream, the strange book had gone and Jasper's recordings were the only thing on my Walkman.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **Jasper**

Monday morning couldn't come soon enough although I didn't get back in time to call Bella before she went to bed and I didn't want to wake her. I wondered what she thought about the chocolates and the cuddly toy dog. I hoped they had made her smile and realize I was still thinking about her when I couldn't be there in person.

Edward had stuck with me while we hunted and seemed genuinely pleased that I had found a mate at last. He was keen to know how we met and all about Bella quipping that reading Gone With the Wind was probably the best book she could have chosen under the circumstances. He was amused to find we had a lot in common and told me he had found her excellent company at the conference and the dinner afterwards.

"Eating human food is one of the drawbacks I'll admit."

He grinned,

"Oh, I just excused myself, it's easier than struggling or pretending you have some strange disorder."

He couldn't understand my interest in immersing myself in the human culture for Bella's sake.

"She's going to become a vampire if she's your mate so why bother? It seems an awful waste of time and effort."

I gave up trying to explain and we concentrated on hunting instead but I was pleased that he was behind me even if he didn't entirely agree with the way I was handling things.

 **Edward**

It had been far easier than I had expected, Jasper didn't suspect a thing and was quite happy to give me all the information I needed to understand Bella. I was correct in my assumption that she was under the impression her boyfriend was a normal person. If she only knew what she was making love to she would be so horrified she would run and never stop. I just needed the right situation to show her how much better off she would be with me than wasting time on Jasper. No one else in the family suspected me of being anything but mildly interested and happy for my dear brother and Alice obviously hadn't seen anything though until I decided on my approach I guess that would be impossible. I was relieved however when she announced that she was going to Anchorage to spend a few weeks with Carmen and the girls, it was one thing less to worry about.

 **Jasper**

For some reason, the fates seemed determined to keep Bella and me apart which was very frustrating as I wanted to arrange something very special to give me an opportunity to propose. I knew Bella was the one and I was sure she felt the same way. Hating to think that she would be alone so much in the immediate future as I had a couple of prestanding freelance assignments I couldn't get out of I enlisted the help of the family. Bella was invited to spend a few days at the house and Emmett, Rose, and Edward promised to keep her amused. However, when I told her of the plan she wasn't as keen as I expected.

"I just thought it would give you a chance to get to know the others better and I know Esme is dying to mother you, or really to pump you for information on the winter festival. She's been asked to help on the committee this year and she's terrified."

When she agreed, especially as Esme invited Charlie over for dinner too, I felt better. Maybe she was just unhappy with me being away once more and I promised her this would be the last time.

When I mentioned that I had given Edward the tickets I'd bought for a concert I knew she would enjoy I now couldn't attend with her she looked uncomfortable.

"Is there something going on Bella? Has Edward upset you in some way?"

"No, it's just….. maybe he tries a little too hard, I guess he makes me a little nervous."

I laughed,

"That's just because he's nervous, Edward doesn't have many friends, especially girls and he finds it difficult to relate at times. Just give him a chance, I'd like you to be a part of the family Bella."

She didn't look totally convinced but agreed to give him another chance. I think she was still unsettled by the anonymous flower sender and that was another reason I didn't want to leave her alone. In our job stalkers were always a possibility, someone who didn't like an article that had been written or who fixated on a face in the paper. She had asked me if I thought someone in the family had sent them but I didn't see why they would. Surely if Emmett had sent them as a joke he would have owned up by now and Edward wasn't the type to play pranks. I did wonder if they might have come from Jacob Black, although I hadn't sensed him hanging around I doubted he would give up easily, knowing what I was. I suggested that to her and suggested she contact him but she decided against it. I got the impression the less she had to do with him the better.

 **Edward**

Fate was smiling on me, things just got so much easier for me with Jasper going away for a few days and leaving me to take Bella out to the concert, it would be like taking candy from a baby. Once Bella understood how I felt about her she would drop him like a worthless stone. Of course, I would have to be careful, she couldn't discover what we really were, that would be both stupid and dangerous and I was neither, just the better man. Poor Bella wouldn't know what hit her although I had sensed that she didn't entirely like or trust me which was ridiculous when she trusted a blood-soaked killer. Perhaps her feeling was caused by something different, perhaps Bella felt a draw to me, a positive reaction and that would cause her to feel guilt. Maybe she tried to shun me because she felt she was betraying Jasper. All I needed to do was to allow her to see how much she liked me, how much more than any feelings she might have for my brother.

 **Jasper**

Bella clung to me when we parted and I felt a certain amount of fear deep inside her,

"Don't worry Bella, you'll be perfectly safe while I'm gone and I promise you I'll be back as soon as I can. Anyway, you haven't had any more anonymous deliveries, have you? He's probably given up."

She nodded and smiled weakly,

"You're probably right, I'm just missing you already."

I pulled her close and held her tightly as I kissed her for the last time.

"This will be our last separation I promise darlin'."

She watched as I drove away one hand raised in farewell and looking a strangely vulnerable figure standing on the porch. I would feel better once I knew Emmett and Rose had picked her up, her car being in the shop for new brakes to be fitted.

 **Edward**

It hadn't been difficult to persuade Emmett to let me pick Bella up once Jasper had left. He had gone to pick up Rose and Esme from the airport, they'd gone to set up an interior design account she had just picked up. We all knew about Bella's mysterious gift giver and without transport, Bella would be all alone at home as Charlie was working so my offer had appeared eminently sensible. I could be there much quicker.

When I pulled up outside Bella's I saw her look out the window and her face fell. Well, I would soon change that, a little charm and she would soon be swooning at my feet. She opened the door looking down to the car,

"Hello Edward, I thought Emmett and Rose were picking me up, I'm not quite ready yet."

"That's OK, I can wait, They will be a few hours yet and I know Jasper was worried about leaving you alone. He seems to think your stalker might still be around. Of course, if I were him I wouldn't have left you alone."

I followed her inside the house and through to the lounge.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be as quick as I can."

I stepped closer to her and saw a flush rise up her throat to her face, she looked and smelled wonderful.

"I'm sorry, am I making you nervous Bella?"

"No, I…..would you like a drink while you wait?"

She was flustered and it made her even more adorable.

"No thank you. Did you know you are very beautiful Bella?"

She stepped back and found herself trapped against the sofa,

"Sorry? Look, Edward, I think you should back off, you're crowding me."

"Are you feeling nervous Bella? Frightened of me?"

"Not frightened, I just like my personal space."

"Really? Are you sure? I think you are confused, mixed up because of all those feelings whirling around in your head."

She tried to edge around me but I wasn't going to let her off so easily, this was her chance to be totally honest about her feelings.

"I don't know what you are talking about now please Edward let me go."

Deciding I had given her something to think about and knowing I would have her all to myself again tomorrow at the concert I stepped back,

"I'm glad we are getting an opportunity to get to know each other better Bella, Jasper will be so pleased, he told me he was looking forward to seeing us good friends, the family is so important to him, to us all as you probably know by now. The family is everything, we are very tight knit, he'd be devastated if he thought there was any conflict."

She eyed me warily then nodded, she'd got the message and I really think she didn't understand what was happening right now but she would, very soon but for now I could afford to back off.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **Bella**

I was torn, Edward had done nothing I could complain of except getting physically too close to me and as Jasper said he was a bit of a loner who had few friends so perhaps he just hadn't understood the concept of personal space. I understood what he said about becoming a part of the family, I knew how important that was to Jasper and I didn't want to cause any problems, I loved Jasper and liked the others. Perhaps I was reading too much into Edwards faux pas. I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, after all, he was Jasper's brother and I hated that I couldn't take to him or trust him.

The evening was fine, Emmett, Rose and Esme were home soon after we arrived and Carlisle was already there when we arrived with a warm welcome for me. I liked him, he was like a kind of trendy father figure who was very sweet and understanding and surely if Edward had been acting strangely or inappropriately towards me he would have noticed and said something to his foster son. He and Esme seemed delighted that Edward was going to accompany me to the concert while I was wishing that Alice was here to join us. Emmett was a darling taking my mind off the fact Jasper was away with his usual charm and boyish humor while Rose acted as if we had been friends forever. I really liked her, probably because she was Jasper's twin. Again if she had noticed anything strange in Edward's behaviour surely she would have stepped in. I decided I was being over touchy and promised myself to give Edward the benefit of the doubt.

I spoke to Jasper on the phone and reassured him that I was fine, feeling guilty that my words had made him worried about me.

"I'm fine and Charlie's coming over for dinner."

"No more anonymous gifts?"

"No, nothing."

I had decided not to tell him about my strange dream of finding my Walkman and book tampered with, after all, it had been just a dream, hadn't it?

"How is your job going?"

"Fine but the client is demanding so I'm going off to a new shooting location this evening. I'm sorry I won't be with you tomorrow evening but I know Edward will look after you. I love you darlin'."

"I love you too Jasper, stay safe."

"I will and I'll ring you again on Sunday so you can tell me all about it. OK? I have to go now Bella, I'm sorry."

I enjoyed Saturday talking to Esme about the Winter Festival and watching as she and Rose turned the blank interior of their client's new loft apartment into a beautiful modern living space.

"When I get a place of my own I want you two to design the interior."

They smiled at me knowingly,

"Oh, I think that's a given. I usually offer my services as a freebie to the family Bella although I hope you'll decide to spend at least some of the time with us."

Family! I loved that idea and watching how they treated Charlie as part of the family too when he came over for dinner I knew what it meant to be a part of a real, a large family that was close in every way that mattered.

By the time we left for the concert I was beginning to think I had imagined everything, Edward had been friendly but not pushy and joined in with Emmett, Rose, and myself playing Trivial pursuit which I was pretty good at until it got to the sports questions. Partnered with Emmett this was no longer a problem and it was neck and neck to the very end where Edwards knowledge of music was enough to give them the edge.

During the drive, he chatted pleasantly about the game putting me more at my ease until he asked me one question,

"Which do you think is the better book Bella, Gone with the Wind or The Great Gatsby?"

I froze, why had he chosen those two book titles? I hesitated,

"I guess they both have their strengths and weaknesses. I'm still reading Margaret Mitchell, why?"

"I just wondered, I guess I'm interested in which era you find more appealing."

"Oh, well they were both glamorous in different ways and I like the characters and their interactions. I suppose they both showcase impossible love."

"Yes, but if you had to choose."

He sounded very insistent and I began to wonder why it mattered to him.

"I think the glamour of the 1920's appeals to me, the Civil War and the devastation it caused are very depressing."

"Yes, that time brought into being many monsters."

It was an odd comment and I decided to ignore it, relieved when he changed the subject to music although his contempt for the guitar and the folk/country music he insisted it was mostly associated with made me realize what a snob he really was.

When we finally arrived I was glad to leave the confinement of the car and the nearness of my companion. I had begun to feel claustrophobic and a little uneasy in Edward's company again and I hated it. He took my arm as we went inside and although my first reaction was to pull free I could see why he had done so, with the crowds it would have been so easy to become separated. We had great seats and I soon became immersed in the music and atmosphere almost forgetting who my companion was. He didn't say much but I was aware he had moved closer and slipped his arm around the back of my seat, was he coming on to me?

When the music was over Edward told me Jasper had instructed him to take me to dinner and although I protested I was fine and ready to go home I found myself steered through the door of a nearby expensive Italian restaurant.

"I remembered you telling me you were partial to Italian food."

I didn't recall ever mentioning the fact but if I didn't want to cause a scene all I could do was to smile, nod, and take the seat he offered.

"Don't look so put out Bella, enjoy the evening, your freedom, and the ambience."

The restaurant was beautiful and the meal when it came was superb, if only the company had been different and just what had he meant by enjoying my freedom?

There was a short silence as we ate before he spoke again,

"What on earth do you see in my brother Bella? He's hardly in your league."

I looked up from my plate surprised by his question.

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't look so shocked, you are a beautiful, bright and charming woman. You deserve the best things in life, the perfect partner."

"And you don't think your brother is that man? That's not very loyal is it?"

"Loyalty only reaches so far. I'll be honest with you Bella, Jasper is a very troubled young man, you only see what he wants you to see, the surface veneer."

Now he sounded pompous, he was even younger than Jasper!

I answered him coldly, my anger rising by the moment,

"If you are talking about his parent's death and his experiences in the foster care system before Carlisle and Esme gave he and Rose a home then don't bother. What happened in his past is immaterial to me, it's what he is now that I care about."

He smiled pityingly at me,

"If you only knew the truth Bella, but everyone's too scared to talk about it."

I laughed out loud at this absurd comment causing him to scowl,

"Edward you are so full of shit it's unbelievable. You really expect me to accept that Carlisle and Esme are scared of Jasper? Give me a break!"

I got up making for the door leaving him to pay the bill and catch me up,

"I'd like to go home right now."

Fuming I almost ran to the car which was parked in the now almost empty venue car park, what an arrogant little shit, I'd been right about Edward Cullen from the start and I should have listened to my own feelings. As I approached the car I could see a figure standing there and slowed. I was alone in this parking lot which was incredibly stupid but then the figure turned and I recognized Edward, how the hell had he beaten me here? He smiled and opened my door for me but as I tried to get in he pulled me close.

"Admit it, Bella, you feel something for me. I knew you did the first time we met. Forget Jasper, he's not worth worrying about. You and I are a far better match."

As his face came close, he was about to try kissing me, I pulled my arm back and landed a stinging slap on his face which only hurt me, it had been like hitting a brick wall.

Edward's smile slid from his face and his eyes tightened with anger.

"You should listen to me Bella, I could be all that was standing between you and a monster. Now get in the car and belt up."

I did as he said, my hand was painful, my fingers stiffening already. What was going on? No one could move fast enough to pay the restaurant bill and beat me to the parking lot without even looking out of breath and when I had hit him there had been no give. His cheek had felt hard and cold, like granite. I suddenly felt very uneasy and just wanted to get home and away from Edward, so I could think and feel safe.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **Edward**

I was so close to Bella and I knew the only reason she resisted me was because she felt guilty. She thought she should be loyal to Jasper as if he deserved such feelings. If I were to open her eyes to the real Jasper Hale I knew she would wash her hands of him in seconds, she would be horrified and revolted. It was my ace in the hole but it seemed I had upset her already and I didn't want her to be in that kind of mood when I told her that I was in love with her and was prepared to overlook her relationship with Jasper and take her for my own but at the same time surely she must know she was fighting a losing battle against her emotions. I stretched out my hand to touch hers as it lay in her lap, warm and soft.

"Bella, I'm sorry if I upset you and I really enjoyed tonight, I hope we'll have many many more of them."

 **Bella**

I couldn't believe it, was Edward so deluded he didn't see that I couldn't stand him? I snatched my hand back from the cold feel of his jamming both hands into my pockets and remaining silent. I could feel his eyes on me waiting for a reply which he wasn't going to get. I just wanted this evening to be over, to get out of this car and away from this creep. How I would explain the experience to Jasper I couldn't begin to imagine but I knew this was more than a figment of my imagination, Edward was acting inappropriately towards me and I didn't like it.

When he drove into Forks I wished I could insist he took me home but I couldn't do that, Esme and Carlisle were expecting me back, what would I say to them? No, I would spend the night at the Cullen house and then tomorrow afternoon I would be going home with Charlie after dinner and I promised myself I would never go to their house without Jasper again whether that was difficult or not. As soon as the car stopped I jumped out but again Edward was there at my door, how did he do that? It was dark and he took my arm tightly enough that I couldn't pull free easily,

"We don't want you to fall, how would I explain that to Esme?"

As if hearing her name Esme appeared at the door and I was relieved when Edward finally let go as we went inside the house. She was all smiles and everyone was eager to hear about the concert although Rose gave me a few odd looks when I excused myself saying I was really tired. I guess I didn't sound as excited as I should have after raving about the band for so long but I just couldn't fake it right now.

I hadn't been in bed long when there was a quiet tap on the door and I froze my heart in my mouth, surely Edward wouldn't try pushing his way into my room here at the house? Then I went limp with relief hearing Rose's voice.

"Bella? Are you still awake?"

"Sure, come in."

She entered smiling at me but I could tell she was concerned. Sitting on the edge of the bed she took a deep breath,

"Are you OK? You looked a little upset when you got in. Was the concert a disappointment?"

I shook my head, what could I say? Edward was her family but she knew something wasn't right.

"No, the concert was great, it's just…...Rose, is Edward always so pushy?"

She frowned at the word then grinned,

"Edward is always pushy, sometimes arrogant and often a pain in the ass but you'll get used to him."

I thought about this,

"It's a bit more than that…...he….he told me that I was too good for Jasper."

"Definitely arrogant, he and Jazz aren't that close really, they're too different."

"He hinted that he would be better for me."

This time she laughed out loud,

"Like I said arrogant and pushy, it's just his way. Try to ignore him, I do."

Deciding I wasn't going to get far with her I changed the subject talking about anything and everything until I started to yawn.

"You sleep Bella and I'll warn Edward to mind himself, I don't want you getting the wrong idea about him."

"Don't bother, I don't want to cause trouble, just forget it, Rose, please."

I was shattered but I couldn't sleep, I kept hearing things and imagining it was Edward tiptoeing into my room which was ridiculous. I was therefore relieved when the room became light again and I could get up shower and dress knowing I only had a few more hours in Edward's company. Esme had cooked me breakfast, the others had already eaten so I was alone with her in the kitchen.

"It's so lovely to have you here Bella. I know Jasper was a little worried about you, He seems to think Jacob Black might be hanging around. I think he's being oversensitive but I guess when you are in love you do tend to go a little overboard."

I smiled weakly, Jacob was the least of my problems these days but I didn't say so, just nodded over my plate.

I managed to avoid being alone with Edward that day by attaching myself firmly to Emmett who was only too happy to have someone to play computer games with although Edward did hang around giving his "expert" opinion until Emmett told him to butt out. Charlie arrived with a bouquet of flowers for Esme and a bottle of wine for Carlisle. The others had excused themselves before dinner so it was just the four of us. They never ate or drank when I was around which was a little strange but Carlisle and Esme were wonderful hosts and the meal was excellent, Charlie not only had seconds but Esme wrapped up the leftovers for us to take home.

Leaving the house I heaved a silent sigh of relief but Charlie didn't seem to notice, he was more interested in how good a cook Esme was.

"You think we'll be invited again? You marry Jasper and I'll be one of the family too."

"Dad! Who said anything about a wedding?"

He shrugged, grinning broadly,

"The guy is crazy about you, of course, he'll be popping the question. It's just a matter of when."

Deciding it just wasn't my weekend I stopped trying, I was just happy to be home and in my own room.

Jasper rang that evening and of course wanted to know how my weekend had gone and I basically skirted around the question. I didn't want to get into the topic of Edward while Jasper was so far away.

"I'll be home by Friday and maybe we can spend the weekend together alone somewhere."

"I can't wait. I really miss you, Jasper."

"I miss you too and like I already promised, I won't be leaving again, ever. Take care darlin' and remember I love you."

When he hung up I felt hollow and found my tears welling up, I hated us being apart and I was scared of Edward. I didn't believe he was as innocent as Rose did. There was something nasty in his actions towards me and I was sick of it. I didn't think I would sleep again but I was so shattered that I fell asleep almost immediately.

Something woke me in the early hours, a strange noise in the house. Sitting up I tried to pull my sleep muddled thoughts together. Had I really heard something or was it leftover from my dreams? It was very dark and quiet and I sat listening, after a few minutes I thought I had imagined it or Charlie had gone to the toilet and knocked against something very softly. Then I felt a cold hand across my mouth stopping me from screaming, was this Jasper come back early? Somehow I doubted it and then I heard a soft whisper in my ear,

"Don't be afraid Bella, it's only me. I need to talk to you. I'm going to take my hand away now."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **Edward**

Just what the hell did Bella think she was doing talking to Rose as if I had done something unwarranted to her? Of course neither Rose nor Emmett believed Bella had been anything but wrong about her feeling but even so….did she really not understand the chemistry between us? It seemed I was working on an incorrect assumption. Bella had not understood what I was saying to her, I had been too subtle. Well, it was time to up my game, be more open about my feelings and I couldn't bear the thought of waiting until I could see her again. Her work schedule meant there was no possibility of catching her in the week and by the weekend Jasper would be back. That would make it difficult to allow Bella to come to terms with the fact that it was I who was her perfect partner, not my idiot "brother".

Deciding there was no time like the present I excused myself from a family discussion on how they were going to help with the winter festival and made my way back to Bella's. True it was the middle of the night but that couldn't be helped, I was working to a tight schedule and Bella and I must be a couple before Jasper got back, that way he would be faced with a done deal.

The Swan house was in darkness and I could hear steady breathing from two rooms so I knew both Charlie and Bella were asleep. That would make things easier for me to sneak in if Bella had been awake I might have startled her and explaining to her father why I was in his daughter's bedroom at 2.30 in the morning making her scream would not be easy.

I soon slipped in through an unsecured ground floor window, sloppy for a cop but helpful for me. As I went carefully up the stairs I trod on the edges but one still squeaked a little and I froze. Charlie's snores continued uninterrupted but Bella had woken up. I cursed, well it couldn't be helped and I was fast enough to reach her side and put a warning hand over her mouth before she could make a noise.

The sound of my whispered explanation should have been enough to calm her but I heard her thoughts clearly for once, she thought I was Jasper at first and now she was truly frightened. I had to reassure her quickly.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll explain everything but you must be quiet. Can you do that? I'd hate for you to wake your father if you did then I would be forced to act."

I hated to scare her but I could hear she was planning to scream as soon as I moved my hand. I waited, hand still firmly across her mouth until finally, she nodded.

"Good. Just listen quietly, I promise you'll understand everything in a few minutes."

I moved my hand cautiously, again I had the speed to prevent any cry but I didn't want to use force, it was hardly the way to tell the girl you loved that we were going to be together for always. She was sensible and merely pushed my hand away her eyes burning with anger and embarrassment, she looked so beautiful I couldn't resist kissing her but I hadn't expected her response to be so violent. She grabbed the table lamp from her bedside locker and swung it at my head. Fortunately, I caught it in time and pulled it from her grasp. Things weren't going the way I had envisaged.

"Bella, calm down, you know I'm not going to hurt you, how could I? You must know I feel the same way you do, we are perfect."

She shuffled up the bed away from me and grabbed the covers pulling them close to her, almost cocooning herself within them.

"What do you want Edward?"

Her voice was an angry hiss,

"Get the hell out of my room, you're crazy."

"Crazy? I'm not the one who thinks they are in love with a psychotic killer. You can't fight this Bella, it's stronger than you, If you just listen to your heart you'll understand that it's me you love. We are the perfect couple in every way."

"We? Are you crazy? There is no we Edward Cullen and as for being a couple? You are mad or deluded or possibly both. If Jasper finds out you broke in and sneaked up to my room…"

I smiled, now I understood, I reached out and grasped one of her hands preventing her from pulling away from my touch,

"Bella, there's no need to worry or feel guilty. I'm positive Jasper understands that you are far out of his reach, he's just a plaything to you. There is no need to even speak to him again, I'll sort my brother out. I think you need to know what he really is."

She wrestled her hand free but not before I heard something click in her wrist and a hiss of pain.

"I'm sorry Bella, I never meant to hurt you but you keep trying to pull away and I'm trying to explain things as calmly as I can. You have to know the truth about Jasper before it's too late and no one else in the family will tell you so it falls to me."

She sat cradling her wrist in her other hand and I could see she was in pain but it was imperative she listen, then I would take her to the clinic or to Carlisle, after all, she couldn't be that badly injured I had been very careful not to use excessive force.

"I'm really sorry to be bursting your bubble Bella but Jasper is not a good person, he is dangerous and they should have warned you as soon as he showed any interest, I'm shocked that they didn't. I would have if I'd been around. His past is horrific, he has killed. More than once I'm afraid and he will do so again eventually. He is hanging onto his sanity by his fingertips. I really wish I could tell you everything but it's impossible, the truth would be far too dangerous for you and for us. With me you will be perfectly safe, I won't let him get anywhere near you I promise."

I could see that she didn't believe me and her thoughts were so loudly proclaiming that I was an imbecilic asshole liar that it was giving me a headache! Frustration made me mad and I grabbed her by the arms trying to shake some sense into her.

"Bella, I love you. We are destined to be together, we fit together so perfectly. Listen to me, that is the truth, everything I said is the truth, your only safety lies with me."

Seeing the tears in her eyes I understood I was hurting her again and I let go staring at her as if I could bore into her brain and scorch the truth into its surface. She spoke through gritted teeth, such a look of contempt on her face I recoiled a few inches.

"I don't believe a word you said. For some stupid reason, you seem to think I'm attracted to you, Edward. Well, let me put it as simply and clearly as I can. I think you are a backstabbing creep and far from being attracted I am actually repelled by you."

Yes? Really? Repelled by me! I pulled myself together from the blow her words had been and pulled her into a tight embrace determined that she should know the truth about us, if she could handle it, maybe it would frighten her into accepting the truth of my words.

"Listen to me you little fool, you have no idea what you are dealing with here. You are playing with fire. We aren't ordinary people, we are a family of vampires who could kill you in a second. You should be grateful that I am willing to protect you from the worst of our kind, Jasper Hale is truly a monster who has killed hundreds if not thousands of humans and lived on their blood. You should know that he sees you only as a plaything. He's going to keep you around until you begin to bore him and then both you and probably your father too will find yourselves a vampire's meal. You might want to keep that in mind along with the fact I am prepared to be your protector."

I couldn't think any further ahead, I just wanted to have her, to force her to accept that she really loved and needed me.

As I forced her backwards against the pillows, ignoring her grunt of pain and her thoughts that were screaming help, denying the truth I had told her, she genuinely felt she was being violated, how could she?

Suddenly I was shocked backwards almost falling from the edge of the bed. My mind was filled with a pressure and a darkness that felt as if it were about to explode outwards. I put my hands to my temples as if I could hold my skull together with the strength of my hands. The pressure kept building and I staggered to the window pushing it up careless of the noise it made and almost fell out hitting the ground harder than I wanted and only just keeping my balance. I headed for the trees not sure what was happening to me but knowing I needed to get away from Bella Swan as far and as fast as I could.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

 **Bella**

I was terrified but relieved when Edward suddenly left holding his head and groaning. I just hoped it hadn't been loud enough to wake Charlie. Then I heard his voice from the landing,

"You OK Bella? Sounds like someone's been overindulging in alcohol out on the street. Did he throw something at your window?"

Thinking quickly I replied before he could come in to check on me,

"No, I heard the noise and opened my window to see what it was, sorry if I woke you, dad."

He seemed happy enough with my explanation and went back to his room mumbling about getting more patrols in the street if that went on again. We'd had a problem with a small group of guys getting drunk and waking the neighbourhood once before and he thought it was something similar.

I waited until I heard his door close and only then rushed to the window and pulled it shut locking it with my good hand before I dared to look out. There was nothing to see in the light from the street lamp, Edward had gone. Turning on my lamp I inspected my arms which both bore darkening bruises where he had squeezed them and my wrist was already puffy and throbbed badly enough that I thought it might be fractured if not broken but that was the least of my concerns right now. I was more worried about what Edward had said. It was crazy of course but he seemed adamant, the Cullens were vampires? Did he really think I would believe that? It was preposterous! Maybe had lost his mind, it seemed as sensible a theory as to why he had said such crazy things but as I sat there cradling my wrist certain things came back to me. All the family had very pale and cold hard skin plus the strangely pigmented eyes. I had rarely seen any of them eat and when they did it was only small amounts. Jasper had explained his own strangeness as the result of some medical disorder but what were the chances of the whole family, a collection of unrelated people all having the same medical condition? There was also Edward's speed, he couldn't possibly have beaten me back to the parking lot from the restaurant yet he had and he had been at my car door before I could get out, something else that should have been impossible.

Of course, the whole thing was absurd, there were no such things as vampires were there? And if he or Jasper had been the undead how come they came out in daylight? I had a photograph of Jasper and me yet vampires weren't visible in photographs or in mirrors and then there was the problem of the coffins. If vampires slept in coffins full of earth where were the seven coffins the family used stored? I had been all over that house with one member of the family or another, even to the basement and garage and there was no sign of even a single wooden casket. The other thing that made his words so unbelievable was the presence of a huge wooden cross in the hallway. Weren't vampires cursed? They shied away from religious symbols such as crosses. I still felt uneasy. What should I do? I decided as soon as it was light I would ring Carlisle and ask him to meet me, tell him that I needed to see him and take advantage of his medical skills. Then I started to laugh, the absurdity of Edward's words came home to me as I realized if he were correct then there was a blood-drinking fiend working as a doctor in the local clinic, yeah, sure there was! Feeling much better in my mind having reassured myself, although still terrified of Edward coming back, I sat up the rest of the night watching alternately the door and the window for any sign of it.

 **Edward**

The pain in my head was getting worse and I was convinced if it didn't ease soon my head would explode. I couldn't see for pain and stumbled into the trees at the back of Bella's place hoping the darkness would hide me from her father if he had heard me leave. Since becoming a vampire I had never known pain, only the agony of a newborn's thirst and this was far, far worse. It was as if every thought I had ever read were trying to be in my head all at once plus all the thoughts of everyone within range. Staggering I fell to my knees then pitched forward onto my face curling up into a fetal position with my hands over my ears as they could stop the thoughts from intruding. For the first time since becoming a vampire, I cursed my gift.

I have no idea how long I lay there half mad with pain but eventually the pressure began to ease, the voices to fade away and I was able to see, to fight my way to my feet although I needed the support of a nearby tree to keep me on them. Something had changed, I felt different, odd and I looked around only to find myself by the edge of a stream. I must have crawled further into the forest at some point and realized I was now dangerously close to the treaty boundary. Deciding I was in no fit state to challenge a giant wolf right now I made my way unsteadily towards the house relieved to find myself still alone. The strange feeling was still there in the pit of my stomach and I had glanced at my reflection in the water thinking I must look different somehow but the face that stared back was familiar enough.

Perhaps returning to the house would not be the smartest of moves. I had no idea if Bella had contacted then about my nocturnal visit. I tried to remember exactly what I had said to Bella but the very effort of thinking threatened to bring the pain back again so I found a solitary spot halfway up a tall conifer and sat waiting for the nagging pain to ease again. I would stay out of sight until I understood just what was happening to me.

 **Bella**

I got dressed with difficulty, both my arms were stiff and sore and my wrist was now twice its normal size and crept downstairs leaving messages for Charlie and work. I pleaded sickness to the latter and told my dad I had gone out to meet someone who had a lead on a story I was working on, that should keep everyone off my back for a while. I had considered ringing Jasper but he was too far away to have been of any help and it hardly seemed fair to worry him when I had no idea what was true and what were lies. For the first time, I felt a stirring of unease thinking of my boyfriend. Had I been dating a vampire for the past few months? I shook my head, what an idiotic idea but something was still nagging, unanswered questions about Edward's behavior. Could it be that he was a vampire and the others didn't know? If so then they needed to be warned but would I be laughed at? I guess I'd soon find out.

I still didn't have my car so I was forced to walk to the clinic in town and wait, Doctor Warren, Carlisle's partner was there and insisted I have an X-ray which meant thinking of a good story to explain my injury. A fall on the wet path outside the house sounded feasible and he didn't question it. The outcome was a fracture which needed a plaster although I managed to talk him down to a splint and bandage which was a relief, I'd had too many plaster casts in my life and knew just how inconvenient they could be.

Luckily I had only just finished the paperwork when Carlisle appeared and from the way he greeted me he had no idea of what had happened with Edward.

"What on earth have you done to yourself, Bella?"

"She decided to try skating on a wet sidewalk it would appear Carlisle but we soon patched her up. Well, I have some files to put away before I go home so I'll see you later."

I indicated I wanted to talk to Carlisle out of earshot of the other staff and he ushered me through into his office closing the door and turning to me with a mildly puzzled expression,

"Is there something wrong Bella?"

"Actually yes there is. I didn't fall on the sidewalk, I was attacked."

"Attacked?"

He looked genuinely horrified and I felt everything catching up with me, my eyes began to fill with tears and I could feel myself begin to shake. He took my arm and led me to a chair squatting down to look into my face,

"What happened? Does your father know? Who did this Bella?"

I shook my head, struggling to speak through the sobs that I was choking down,

"Edward, he broke into the house…... into my bedroom and….he…...he told me you were vampires. I think he's lost his mind Carlisle and I'm scared."

He rocked back on his heels frowning then put a hand on my arm,

"I'm so sorry Bella. Look, let me see if I can get Clive to stay on so I can take you to our place and sort this out. Edward isn't there and I promise you he won't harm you again."

I had expected him to laugh at Edwards accusations but he didn't and I suddenly felt even more terrified.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

 **Edward**

I needed to decide what to do, I had been stupid to tell Bella about us but she had made me so angry. What the others would say when they found out was pretty easy to imagine. They would be angry with me, possibly more than just angry and Jasper? Well, he would be looking for blood, mine or at least what passed for it. I could ask Bella to forget what I said, explain that I had been frustrated by her attitude and just wanted to scare her but something told me that once out of the bottle, the genie was going to be almost impossible to recapture.

My head no longer ached but I still felt strange and I knew it must have something to do with last night. The best thing to do would be to make my way to the house, close enough that I could hear their thoughts. If Bella had contacted someone I would soon know and then I would have to decide what to do about it. I doubted even Carlisle would be very willing to overlook such a serious breach of the law although he wouldn't report me to the Volturi, but Jasper just might. On the other hand, he was far more likely to take matters into his own hands and hunt me down, then I would need to be close enough to Carlisle to beg for his help or I was a dead man.

I made my way slowly back towards the house praying that Bella had decided I had been trying to scare her and kept my words to herself. I could see movement in the windows as I drew closer but I couldn't hear anything. Surely I was close enough by now although I'd never really taken much notice of the range of my gift, it was just there. Creeping closer I could see Rose and Emmett sitting together in the lounge and Esme and Alice in the workroom but in my head, there was absolute silence except for my own thoughts.

Not until I was close enough to hear the conversations did it dawn on me that I had no idea what any of them were thinking, I was deaf, my gift had ceased to work its magic. Panicking I drew back again fearful I might be spotted, I had to get away and think but I needed to find Bella too. If I had lost my gift then it must have happened when I was in her room when the terrible pressure started but if she was responsible how had she done it? After all, she was only a human, a simple human female.

Bella wasn't at her house and she couldn't have gotten to work without her car, Alice had offered to drive her in today but Alice was at the house and Bella hadn't been there, I would have heard her heartbeat when I had been close enough to hear their voices. Besides, no one mentioned my name or Bella's and they surely would have been discussing my actions if they knew. So, where was she? I hesitated, my first instinct was to ring her father and ask him where she was but what excuse did I have? And what if she had gone to him with my story or worse still with the truth about my late night visit. I couldn't afford to find myself taken in for questioning about a break in or worse still an assault although I very much doubted she could make that stick. She would have to prove that I was even in her bedroom but that nasty crack I had heard when I grasped her wrist did have me slightly worried. I had momentarily forgotten just how fragile humans were and to check my strength. This had become a huge mess and without my gift, I had no way of knowing just what was happening and who, if anyone, Bella had confided in.

I made my way to a small clearing I used when I wanted to be alone, up in the mountains. First of all, I would hunt, perhaps that would allow me to think clearly and perhaps my gift would return. Then I would make a plan of attack, decide who it would be safest to approach. I also needed to know if Jasper was aware what had happened because if he was then I needed to get as far away as I could as quickly as I could but I also wanted to be in place to keep on top of the situation.

 **Carlisle**

I was stunned, Edward had assaulted Bella and worse still, told her our secret? Had he lost his mind? What the hell was he thinking? Our only rule had always been to keep the secret, especially as the Volturi watched us more carefully because of our strange way of life. By telling Bella he was putting everyone at risk, including Bella and probably her father too. The question was why? And what had possessed him to assault Jasper's girlfriend?

She was sobbing openly now and shaking violently so I put an arm around her when what I really wanted to do was to call Esme and get her over here. She would be of more use to Bella than me but for now, it was just the two of us.

"Bella, do you think you could tell me exactly what happened? I'll ask Molly to fetch some coffee and give you a few minutes to compose yourself"

I waited until she nodded then handed her a box of tissues and let her closing the door carefully behind me.

While Molly, my secretary, went to fetch coffee glancing inquiringly at my closed door I used the opportunity to phone Esme.

"Carlisle? Did you forget something?"

"No, Esme could you drive over now?"

"Of course, I'll leave right away. What's happened?"

"Bella was here when I got in, she'd injured herself and Clive treated her."

"Oh, poor Bella! How did it happen?"

I hesitated,

"She said Edward assaulted her, she's very distressed. He also told her what we are."

I heard her sharp intake of breath, she was as shocked as me.

"I'll be with you as quickly as I can."

Molly arrived back with the coffee on a tray along with cookies and I took it from her with thanks and slipped through the door pushing it shut behind me immediately with my foot just in case Bella was still distressed.

She had stopped crying but was still very pale and shivering but managed a weak smile for me.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I didn't know what to do. I came here as soon as I could."

"Drink your coffee and take your time. I rang Esme and she'll be joining us soon."

She nodded and sipped her coffee with her good hand although I saw her wince.

"Bella, you said Edward assaulted you, I have to ask, did he…..?"

"No" She shook her head vehemently,

"He just grabbed me, that's when I hurt my wrist and got the bruises."

"Bruises?"

As she pulled up the sleeves of her sweater she winced again and then I saw the reason why, both upper arms were circled by finger shaped dark bruises, he had really used some force. Before I could say anything I heard Esme's voice outside and a tap on the door, she had obviously run all the way as it would be faster. It would be easier on Bella to have a woman's presence, especially as I assumed I was going to be forced to answers questions about our secret.

Bella tensed but as soon as she saw Esme's expression she got up and almost ran into her arms. Whatever she thought of what Edward had told her she still trusted us which was a relief.

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry my love. Come on, sit down and finish your coffee then you can tell us everything."

She did so, still holding Esme's hand for moral support and as we listened in horror Bella told us everything that had happened between herself and Edward over the past few weeks.

"I am so sorry Bella and thank you so much for coming to us first. We should be honest with you in return but first, have you spoken to Jasper?"

She shook her head,

"I didn't want to worry him, he's too far away to do anything."

Esme and I exchanged a look, if Bella was Jasper's mate and we didn't doubt him then he would probably have felt her distress and it was a wonder he hadn't called. It was at this point that her cell phone began to buzz insistently. She fumbled to extricate it from her pocket and looked at the screen then gasped looking fearful.

"It's Jasper, what do I say to him?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

 **Jasper**

I was sitting in my motel room reading or rather wishing I was back in Forks with Bella when I got the feeling that something wasn't right. It was very nebulous, hardly more than a ghost of a feeling really but it stopped me. Then it seemed to vanish as quickly as it had come and I shrugged it off as the result of spending almost three days in the company of an employer who hadn't the faintest idea what he really wanted, I wished I'd never taken the job but as it was a friend of a friend of Carlisle's. A business partner of one of his medical acquaintances I could hardly let him down. Friday couldn't come soon enough, I would be finished with his endless changes of mind and be back in Forks with Bella, this time permanently. Besides, I wanted to propose and the wait was frustrating.

The night went so slowly and once I finished my book I flicked through the television channels. What did humans see in the endless dross that paraded itself as entertainment? Bored with that I went for a long run in the meadows outside of town which helped with the frustration a little and then just before dawn the feeling came back but much more strongly this time, telling me something was very wrong. I looked around but I was alone except for some small mammals and insects, most of the birds were even still roosting it was that early.

Then it hit me, what I was feeling was connected with Bella. My mate was in trouble and I was about a thousand miles away! Trying not to panic I ran back to the motel and snatched up my phone hitting speed dial. If Bella didn't answer I would call Emmett and ask him to check on her. My relief when I heard Bella answer was immense but then I heard the quaver in her voice.

"Bella? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

I waited and after a moment's hesitation she spoke,

"I'm OK Jasper but I need you to come home."

"Of course, I'll be on the first available flight but what's happened? It's not Charlie is it?"

Visions of her father being gunned down while attempting to prevent a robbery flickered through my mind.

"I…...Carlisle will explain."

She had started to cry and I cursed throwing things into my bag as I listened to Carlisle's explanation.

"He did what? Where is he? I'll kill the little bastard. How badly hurt is Bella? She must be terrified."

"She'll be fine and remember even after all the things Edward told her she still came to me for answers and begged you to come home. Whatever Edwards motive for telling her I think it backfired. We have no idea where he is but Esme is contacting Emmett now, if he's at the house we'll soon know. Are you coming home, son?"

He knew he really didn't need to ask,

"I'm already on my way to the airport."

"What about the assignment? What will you tell your employer?"

"Fuck the assignment, Bella needs me to come home."

 **Carlisle**

I understood Jasper's need to see Bella but I worried about what might happen when he and Edward came face to face. We needed to find him and get to the bottom of this but if Edward thought I was going to stand between him and Jasper he was very much mistaken. Much as I loved my son he had to accept the consequences of his actions.

"Emmett says they haven't seen Edward and they have no idea where he is. Do you want them to go looking for him? I think both he and Rose are very keen to have words with him."

More than just words I was sure but I shook my head,

"No, we'll take Bella back to the house where I know she'll be safe until Jasper gets back."

"What about Charlie? He's going to want to know what's happened and why Bella is at our place instead of work."

Bella looked up wiping tears from her face,

"It's OK, I'll tell him Jasper's coming home and I want to be there to see him and he won't question my accident story, he knows it's only too plausible."

"Now, you are sure you feel comfortable coming home with us Bella after all you've heard?"

"Yes please Esme, after all Carlisle's right. Despite my suspicions and Edward being your son I still headed straight for him to help me. I just wish I knew what has happened to Edward."

"Yes, you said he was holding his head and seemed to be in pain? Maybe he realized the enormity of what he had done and it shocked him?"

"Maybe, but he looked in pain to me. I hope he was Carlisle, I'd like to see him squirming in agony after what he's done. Sorry, but that's the way I feel."

"I don't blame you and I can't apologize enough for his actions. Come on, let's get you home and you can ring Charlie from there."

While Esme took Bella to the car I checked that Clive was happy to cover for me.

"Sure thing Carlisle, you've done it for me often enough. I should keep an eye on Bella though, I think she's in shock. That must have been a nasty fall she took. Do you want me to let her dad know?"

"She's going to ring him from our place. Jasper will be home later and she'll be fine once she sees him."

"Right, love's young dream eh? Oh, I remember those days…...well vaguely."

His laugh followed me out into the corridor and I slowed to a halt close to the main entrance and rang Edward's cell phone. There was no reply but I hadn't necessarily expected one, he would probably be keeping a low profile right now so I left a message.

"Edward, Bella told me what happened. I have no idea why you acted as you did but I suggest you stay away until you can find a way to redeem yourself. Right now I doubt you would be welcome or safe at home. I am extremely disappointed, not to say disgusted, with your behavior. You should also consider the other consequences of your actions, you have broken the most sacred law by revealing our existence to Bella and you'd do well to consider the penalty for that as well."

I knew he would listen to his messages and maybe he would begin to understand just how much he had forfeit as a direct result of his attack, both verbal and physical, on Bella. He had certainly lost the trust of all the family and stood to lose much more if he wasn't extremely careful and possibly lucky too.

 **Jasper**

I was in luck, there was a flight leaving almost immediately for Portland where I could rent a car and there were a couple of vacant seats. All the way there I kept hearing the pain and fear in Bella's voice, Edward had scared her badly but more with his actions towards her than what he had said. She hadn't been frightened to approach Carlisle as he said and she had asked me to come home. That was it then, nothing would come between us again, I would never leave her alone to face anything alone again.

When I deplaned at Portland I was relieved and grateful to find Emmett waiting to drive me the rest of the way and as he drove he filled me in.

"Bella is one brave girl. She stood up to Edward pretty good."

"Has anyone seen or heard from him?"

"Nope, just as well, Rose and I are only too happy to have words with the creep."

"Oh don't worry, I intend to do so myself once I know Bella's OK."

"You know something, she hardly batted an eyelid over hearing we're vampires. When I asked her why she wasn't scared she said she'd gotten to know us and she felt safe. That whatever we are we're still her friends and your family. Go figure."

"Yeah, she's one very special lady. I shouldn't have left her Em."

"Bullshit, how were you to know Edward would blow a fuse? Anyway, we'll be home soon."

I nodded, it couldn't come quickly enough for me. Until I had Bella in my arms I wouldn't feel content or stop worrying.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

 **Bella**

It was crazy but once here surrounded by people who quite obviously cared about me I felt safer and calmer. They were all on edge and nervous how I might react to them that it was almost funny. It took them a while to relax around me but once they did I found myself hugged and spoiled rotten. Of course, they wanted to know all the details and although I would have been happy to try forgetting the whole incident I felt I owed them the truth. Their shocked faces told me all I needed to know, they hadn't had any idea what Edward was doing.

Charlie, as expected, hadn't been surprised when I told him I'd slipped on the wet sidewalk and fractured my wrist.

"It's a good thing your boyfriend's father is a doctor, it'll come in handy. Did you get to talk to your source before the accident?"

I couldn't understand what he was referring to and almost questioned him but then, just in time, the excuse I'd made for leaving the house so early came back to me.

"No, but I've spoken to her since and she's happy to rearrange the appointment."

"Right, I guess you'll be staying over at the Cullen's tonight? Especially with Jasper coming home."

"Yes, but I'll be home tomorrow I guess."

"Take your time, so long as you're OK. I'm working late this week anyway so you might want to stay on there if they'll have you."

I was relieved, it meant I could stay with Jasper the rest of the week. I was aching to see him again although I was concerned how he might react to Edward manhandling me, he was very protective as it was and as a vampire would he be more aggressive towards anyone who hurt me? I didn't care what he did to Edward, he deserved all he got but I didn't like the idea of upsetting Jasper. Was I scared he would turn out to be the bloodthirsty monster Edward had portrayed him? No, I had never felt unsafe or scared in his company, if there was a violent liar among the Cullens it was Edward, not Jasper.

Emmett rang to say they would be home soon and Rose went to sit on the porch with me to wait.

"I can't apologize enough for Edwards behaviour and for not believing you when you said he was acting strangely. I feel this is partly my fault Bella."

I shook my head,

"No Rose, how were you to know? From all I've heard, it was totally out of character for him."

"Why are you not scared Bella?"

"Why should I be Rose? You've all treated me so kindly and Carlisle explained you are no threat to me or any other human."

"Actually, that's not strictly true. We will always be a threat purely because we still crave human blood and always will, we just control our thirst instead of allowing it to control us like most vampires."

"Well, I appreciate your honesty but it makes no difference, if you were going to make a meal of me you'd have already done so, in fact…"

 **Jasper**

I couldn't wait for Emmett to pull up, so instead I jumped out while he was still going down the drive and seeing Bella on the porch I ran as fast as I could and picked her up in my arms holding her close and breathing in her scent, the only thing that could still my broiling emotions.

"Are you OK? Bella, are you hurt? What did he do to you? I'm so sorry darlin'. I should never have left you, never have trusted him."

She leant back and cupped my face between her hands,the plastic splint hard against my cheek and stared deep into my eyes,

"Jasper, it's not your fault. I'm fine. Everyone has been so good to me and now you're back I know everything is OK. I missed you so much."

I swept her up into my arms and held her as gently as if she were made of spun glass, afraid to cause her more pain and carried her inside the house. Esme smiled and nodded as I took her straight upstairs into my room and shut the door. I needed to hear everything from her own lips. To check her injuries.

"Really Jasper, I'm OK."

"Show me, please."

She knew what I meant and she didn't hesitate, just pushed up the sleeves of her sweater. When I saw the livid bruises on both forearms I know I snarled deep in my chest but I couldn't help it. Edward was going to suffer for those and suffer big time. I hadn't felt the kind of fury that I did now for a very long time but this time I didn't feel guilty. I was a vampire and Bella was my mate, it was natural and right that I should want revenge on the man who had terrorized and hurt her. I fixed the sight of those bruises in my mind, etched them onto my brain. When I finally got Edward in my grasp he would know what terror and pain really felt like before he died and die he would, hard and slow.

Bella was studying me closely,

"I didn't believe Edward at first but then I realized it didn't matter you know. All I wanted was for you to be here with me so I would feel safe."

I couldn't help laughing,

"You felt safer with me here? Even knowing what I am? What we all are?"

"Yes,"

It was as simple as that, Bella loved me and trusted me, why wait?

"Bella, there was something I was planning on doing when I got back but I guess there are a few things we need to clear up first. I love you and I want to be a part of your life for always but I don't know how you feel about what you've heard about my past."

"Jasper what Edward told me is immaterial, it's what you choose to tell me that matters."

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know but you must understand that was another life, that was me then and this, what you see is me now. It's the me that you know that's important. I can't and I won't apologize for my past, all I can do is to promise you that man no longer exists in any real sense although I can't promise that an echo of him won't reappear if I get my hands on Edward."

She sat cradled in my arms as I explained starkly what had happened to me, about Maria and everything I had done for her. Even that I had thought I loved her and she me at the time. If I were going to ask Bella to be my wife and stand with me then she had a right to know everything, however, terrible it might be. When I finished speaking I waited, aware that Bella felt disgust, anger, and sadness, but not sure what these mixed emotions meant for my, for our, future.

Then I saw a single tear trickle down her cheek and her hand came up to stroke my own,

"You went through so much Jasper, so many terrible events yet you survived and you came out the other side scarred physically but the same man who stood to face Maria and her harpies all those years ago. I admire that."

I exhaled with relief.

"Then I guess my question is still worth asking."

"What question?"

I went down on one knee and took her hand,

"Bella Swan, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

I heard her sharp intake of breath and wondered what it might mean.

"Before I answer that I need you to answer a question for me."

"You can ask me anything."

"Being a vampire means you are immortal, I know because Carlisle told me. So, if you plan on marrying me are you also prepared to make me immortal too?"

I wasn't prepared for that but my answer came easily enough,

"If that's what you want but I would never pressure you into making such a decision."

A smile slowly spread across her face lighting it up and making her even more beautiful than she already was.

"Then yes Jasper. I would be honoured to become your wife."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

 **Edward**

I had decided to stay close to the house so I could monitor events, I needed to know what had happened to Bella and what Jasper would decide to do when he returned. I wasn't going to get any help from the family, Carlisle had made that perfectly clear with his message and his words and attitude had really hurt. How could he see my actions as being so terribly wrong? How could he possibly believe that leaving Bella in Jasper's clutches was better for all concerned than having her admit the feelings I was still convinced she once had for me? Admittedly I had been a little too forceful but I had never meant to physically hurt her and if she hadn't pulled away from me then it would never have gotten out of hand.

I was scared much as I hated to admit it even to myself. Since the pain and pressure in my head, I had heard nothing. My mind was like a long abandoned echo chamber, silent as the grave, all I heard were my own thoughts and I had no idea why this had never happened before and it showed no sign of changing. I'd tried to listen in to some humans on the edge of town but all I could make out were their spoken words. Their thoughts were a mystery to me and when I tried to force myself into their thoughts the pain came back only twice as bad as before and I found myself missing several hours when I must have been rolling around in agony on the forest floor by the state of my clothes.

This had happened in Bella's room initially so it must be connected to her in some way and if so then maybe she could help me get my gift back. At least I was determined that she would try if I had to beat it out of her.

When I got back to the house I discovered Jasper was back, I could hear him speaking softly and lovingly towards Bella, treating her as if she were a skittish colt, the idiot. Finding a good hiding place and one that gave me an easy exit if I were forced to flee I settled down to wait, to see what if anything she would say about what she'd done to me.

When I heard their great announcement I could have roared in anger, Bella was going to marry the monster despite all I had told her? Of course, she must have thought I was lying, well good riddance, but I still needed her to recover my gift. Maybe if I stayed close enough whatever influence had cut me off from it would allow it back. I needed my gift, it was my ace in the hole and ensured I never found myself in danger or bested by anyone, vampire or human although it had never worked on Bella had it? Now I was sure this was her fault, she'd stopped me reading her thoughts and now she had extended that to blocking every mind from me.

The only consolation in all this was that I had been able to prevent Alice from seeing my intentions. She may think she was clever, blocking my reading of her thoughts by thinking non-stop of high fashion and makeup but she wasn't a match for me. I wondered how long I would have to endure this terrible silence inside my head, how long before I could rely on my gift again? Bella would pay for what she'd done to me, I just needed to find out how she had done it before deciding how to get my revenge. I couldn't go through more of that pain, it had been crippling and I didn't think I could bear it again.

Hiding in the trees while watching my family fawn over a mere human was appalling. While I was soaked to the skin and getting more filthy by the hour she was comfortable inside with clean clothes and hot water. I would be forced to steal clothes or risk breaking into my own home to obtain them with everyone out for my blood.

 **Esme**

We were thrilled to hear Jasper's news and I admired Bella for seeing beyond the fear to the people we tried so very hard to be. I wondered how much they had discussed the inevitable outcome of their actions, they were so much in love they couldn't possibly contemplate a life together that would end with Bella's human life. Still, that was their business not mine, I was just thrilled to be asked, along with Rose, to plan the engagement party and the wedding. Of course, I would speak to Bella about involving her mother although sadly they weren't particularly close, I didn't want us to cause any animosity with either of her parents.

I had been daydreaming about my own wedding to Carlisle when hearing Edward's name brought me back to the present.

"You say something happened to Edward when he hurt you, darlin'?"

Bella told Jasper exactly what she had told us, how he had appeared in pain and Jasper seemed to think it might have been the crushing realization of what he had done and possibly what danger he might now be in. After all, Bella was only a human, she could hardly be responsible for causing Edward any real pain. I felt uneasy, though, Edward had been on the edge for a long time with Carlisle keeping him from falling, or jumping, but now he had, how far would he go?

I thought about ringing Alice to see if she could see anything but instinct told me that if she had seen Edward's intentions she would have warned us already, Alice loved Bella like a sister. The problem was that Edward had become adept at hiding his intentions from Alice and if as I suspected he hadn't intended to attack or harm her when he broke in Alice may not have seen anything to alarm, her. If only her gift were as reliable as Edward's it would have saved us a certain amount of trouble over the years. She would be terribly upset when she found out what had happened and feel guilty she was not able to prevent it so for now, I thought it best to leave her in the dark rather than ruin her vacation when there was nothing she could do in any case.

Bella was now much calmer although she clung to Jasper who seemed only too happy with the situation, especially as Bella had agreed to marry him. He had even had the ring, which now resided on her wedding finger reflecting the light in coloured shards, ready. It was understated just the kind of ring she would have chosen, he knew his fiancee so well. I knew Bella was a little nervous telling her mother, it sounded like she was a woman of rather strong opinions so I suggested that perhaps she could invite Renee and her husband to Forks for the engagement party, they could stay here and get to know him and us.

"Are you sure? I mean won't it be difficult for you?"

"Bella, the easiest way to allay any fears your mother might have is for her to meet us socially. Why don't you ring her from here? If she becomes difficult you can pass her over to me, I'm quite used to handling difficult humans."

It turned out to be far easier than Bella had anticipated, her mother sounded a little put out at first, she didn't realize things had gone as far as they had but then I took over and once she realized she was to be consulted about the planning she mellowed. As for Charlie, Carlisle rang and invited him over for dinner where Bella and Jasper were able to tell him their news in person. Of course, Renee had already been on to him chewing his ears off for not telling her how serious about our son Bella had become so it wasn't actually news to him but he seemed pleased anyway.

When he had left I went back to the kitchen to clear up followed by Rose who shut the door behind her so I guessed she had something to say that she hadn't wanted Bella to hear.

"Esme, what about Edward? Do you think he's really lost his mind? I'm worried he might try something else. Oh, I know Bella's safe now that Jasper's home but knowing Edward he won't just stop and he can't come back dragging his tail even if he wanted to. Why on earth would he tell Bella our secret when he knows the Volturi watch us closely? This could be the opportunity they have been looking for to call us to Volterra, even break up the family."

I put an arm around her comfortingly.

"I wouldn't worry too much about the Volturi, after all, Bella isn't going to tell anyone so how would they find out. I'm more concerned about Jasper hunting Edward down. He was negligent and extremely stupid and neither Carlisle nor I are willing to have him back at the moment but I'm not sure we've heard the last of him. It's what he will do if there is something wrong with him that worries us."

"You don't think he'll try anything with Bella do you? That would be tantamount to committing suicide."

"No, he understands that I'm sure but there are other options open to him if he's desperate enough."

I didn't have to spell these out to Rose, she'd already mentioned the most likely, but I prayed he would see sense and just hide somewhere to heal his wounded pride.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

 **Charlie**

I'd seen it coming, Bella was crazy about Jasper and I liked both him and his family. She was far better suited to Jasper than she had been to Jake although I did have to wonder how he would take the news when he found out. Him I could cope with, Renee, on the other hand, was going to be a bitch as she always was. I knew their news before I arrived at the Cullen house purely because Bella had already rung her mom to tell her and of course Renee called me right away,

"Why didn't you tell me how serious things were between this Cullen boy and my daughter?"

"My? Don't you mean our daughter? Renee, she's an adult and she doesn't tell me everything. Besides, they seem happy enough and I am not going to stick my nose into something that is none of my business."

"Of course it's your business, mine too Charlie, she's my daughter. I don't know anything about this Jasper Hale except she met him at work. He's a photographer or something so I guess he's not exactly wealthy, especially as he's a state kid."

"He's was in the foster system yes but only because his parents died in an auto accident and there is no other family except his twin sister."

"So, orphans? Were their parents wealthy? Is there a trust fund? Or will Bella be working her butt off to keep him in film and booze?"

"One. I have no idea about a trust fund but he works hard and appears to love Bella very much and two, he doesn't drink. I think you might be getting mixed up between Jasper and your second husband Zac. He's the one who drank himself to death isn't he?"

I know, I should have refrained from the snippy comment but she caught me at a bad moment and I was sick of everything that went wrong with Bella being my fault when all I'd done was to offer her a permanent home when Renee decided she needed some space to "find herself" after the alcoholic Zac took a dive off the roof of their apartment building. By that time Bella was living with me almost full time in any case.

Relief flooded through me when I found out that Esme had already asked Renee to come up and help with all the arrangements and stay at their place. The thought of her turning up on my doorstep with Frank and a suitcase was more than I could stomach.

"We're thrilled with the news Charlie, they make such a beautiful couple. I hope you'll come over more often, I think Bella is going to be around here most of the time and I'd hate you to feel lonely."

I appreciated the kind invitation and truth be told I wasn't looking forward to being alone again and eating at the diner most nights.

Bella left Jasper long enough to come over and talk to me alone before I left. She reassured me that her wrist wasn't broken but as she would be off work for the week, did I mind if she stayed there. I just nodded giving her a quick hug, neither of us were big on affectionate gestures.

"So long as you're happy Bella, that's my only concern. Just promise me I won't have to wear one of those monkey suits."

"Don't worry dad, I already told Esme I didn't want a lot of fuss."

"It's not Esme I'm worried about, Renee on the other hand….."

"That's why I'm leaving her to Esme."

I laughed feeling relieved, I thought Esme might just be a match for my pushy ex-wife.

On the way home I got a strange feeling that I was being followed but when I checked my mirrors I couldn't see anything. At home, there was a figure waiting on the porch and I recognized Jake's motorbike, so the news had gotten out. Wearily I got out of my cruiser and trudged slowly to the front door.

"Jake."

"Chief Swan. I was hoping to see Bella, Leah saw her coming out of the clinic with a splint on. What happened?"

"She slipped and fell, that's all and she's not home."

"Will she be back tonight?"

"Why don't you call her if you want to find out? Oh no, you can't, she told you not to. Jake, why can't you take a hint? Bella has moved on and you need to."

He scowled,

"He's not right for her Chief."

Not that old chestnut again! I guess I might as well tell him, he'd hear soon enough as it was.

"You should probably know that Bella got engaged today, it's over Jake, let go."

He opened his mouth then shut it again, after all, what could he say or do now? With a muttered oath he stormed down the steps and grabbed his bike,

"Take it easy Jake, the roads are still pretty slick."

I don't know if he even heard me, he just took off with a squeal of tires and I really hoped I wouldn't get a call in a little while to a crash on the way to the Reservation.

I wondered if it had been Jake I had sensed following me but it was unlikely, he didn't know I had been with Bella or where I had been and it looked like he had been sitting there waiting for a while. Going inside I made coffee and turned on the TV to catch the news before getting ready for work. I could see I had messages on the phone but knowing they would probably be from Renee I decided to leave them for tomorrow.

 **Edward**

I had followed Charlie home hoping for I don't know what, frustrated that I couldn't hear his thoughts I was about to return to the house when I saw Jacob Black sitting on the porch waiting. Deciding this might be interesting I decided to hang around and watch but it got me nowhere. Jake wasn't going to tell Chief Swan anything about our family and it was obvious he wasn't going to do anything. The pack Alpha must have told him to lay off and of course Jake wouldn't be able to resist the order. That was a shame, it would have made things difficult for Jasper and Bella.

If Jake had been free to act then maybe he could have thrown a spanner in the works but as it was I was all alone. Totally alone without the thoughts of everyone around me in my head. It wasn't fair, I should have the backing of the family, Carlisle with me not against me. I decided it was worth a try to contact him but I waited when I got back until I heard him shut the door of his study so I knew he would be alone.

I was too uncertain of my ground to actually see him face to face so I called his cell phone. At least with the soundproofing, no one else would know we had spoken.

"Carlisle."

"I didn't expect to hear from you Edward, I thought I made my position perfectly clear in the message I left you."

"There's something you should know Carlisle. Bella is dangerous, she stopped my gift from working, I'm in silence and I don't think I can take it alone. Besides, she led me to believe she liked me. Yeah, I went too far, I accept that but it wasn't all my fault."

"Stop right there Edward. Do not try to lay this on Bella and as for losing your gift perhaps guilt at what you did stopped it from working, guilt Edward, guilt."

"Carlisle, I need you to stand by me. Don't set me aside like this. Don't take Jasper's part against me."

"Has it sunk in yet Edward? Have you understood the consequences of your actions? You have put this whole family at risk by your stupidity and I will not stand by you and risk losing them."

I was crushed, I could hear the determination and finality in his voice, I suddenly realized I had lost the only person I really cared about and it was all Bella's fault.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

 **Jasper**

Bella was back to normal as if nothing had happened although the splint and only slowly fading bruises reminded me only too clearly that I had a score to settle. So far there had been no sign of Edward apart from the phone call to Carlisle which he told Bella and me about, including what he had said to the bastard.

She was, however, nervous today, her mom and stepdad were flying in and would be home when we got home from work. I would have preferred if she had taken more time off but she refused to be intimidated by anyone, especially Edward. I did insist that we travel together every day and was happier when we were on the same assignment. When not I worried constantly although I doubted Edward would try anything more. It did concern me that the Volturi might come to hear about Bella but Carlisle assured me that his friends in Italy would hear and warn us.

She was very quiet on the drive home, chewing her lip. Something she always did when stressed. I reached over and took her hand in mine bringing it to my lips and kissing it,

"Anyone would think your mother was a dragon."

She laughed and caressed my cheek,

"If only you knew. Renee thinks she is right and everyone else is wrong. She disapproves of my occupation, my dad, in fact just about everything. Trust me, she's going to be hard work. I just hope she doesn't upset Esme and Carlisle."

"If she does we'll just eat her."

She looked at me wide-eyed and then burst out laughing,

"That might not be such a bad idea."

"What's your step dad like?"

"Frank? Strange. He's into crystal healing, chanting and Indian mysticism. Half the time I have no idea what he's talking about but he doesn't seem to care. Renee thinks he's wonderful and I guess after Zac he would seem like it. Zac thought the answer to life, the universe, and everything else laid at the bottom of a quart of Southern Comfort."

I actually found Renee quite charming, she greeted Bella with a warm smile and a hug then shook hands with me and introduced Frank who was dressed rather oddly in a pair of white baggy pants and a kaftan while his arms were loaded down with silver bangles and there were silver bells sewn onto the bottom edge so he sounded like a belled cat when he moved. A long greying beard fell over his chest and his long hair was tied back with a leather thong. He was certainly nothing like Charlie!

Esme had worked her charm as usual and while the girls sat together at the dining table discussing the wedding arrangements Frank was listening closely as Emmett explained the computer game he was playing. It was some role playing game involving monsters and hidden treasure from what I could make out. The funny thing was that when they began to play Frank wiped the floor with Em who looked stunned. That's when Frank admitted he earned his living designing just such games. This was like nectar to Em who had him explaining just how they did it and the best way to find hidden levels and items at which point I lost interest and joined Carlisle in his study.

"Bella seemed a little on edge this morning, do you think she'll be happier now she's seen that Esme is quite capable of handling her mother?"

"Yes, I'm sure she will."

"Son, I don't mean to pry but have the two of you discussed what happens after you are married? Does Bella understand that once she joins us as a vampire she will never be able to see her parents or friends again? I know she's close to Charlie"

"We've spoken, yes. I don't think friends bother her much or her mother, they aren't close She's going to find it hardest to say goodbye to Charlie and we need a good cover story. Having Charlie hunting for a missing daughter would be dangerous."

"Yes, fortunately, it doesn't occur very often but I think under the circumstances we will need to give Charlie some closure. Perhaps an automobile accident? Something permanent and final? I'll leave it to you but we will help in any way we can. You should know that we are thrilled for you both."

"All except Edward that is. You know it will never be safe for him to return while I'm here Carlisle?"

He nodded gravely,

"We do, but I doubt he'll show himself here in any case, you aren't the only member of the family who would like to show him the error of his ways. Rosalie is livid with him and terrified that his slip will cost us all our lives, or our freedom at the very least."

"He's dangerous Carlisle."

"I know and be assured I will take steps to ensure he doesn't make the same mistake again. For now, I think we should join the others, I think Esme's dinner will be ready and we are all ordered to join her for the family meal."

He made a face which told me he was not particularly looking forward to the meal and I could only guess what Esme had threatened Emmett and Rose with to persuade them to agree!

 **Bella**

I couldn't believe it, somehow Esme had Renee eating out of her hand. She was even sweet to Charlie which I saw to my amusement made him somewhat nervous. Knowing what the Cullens were I thought they were making a great sacrifice by joining us for the meal although I tried not to think about later. Emmett had revelled in telling me in graphic detail how they disposed of human food they were sometimes forced to consume although they made it look so normal.

I knew at some point I would be like them, sooner rather than later I hoped, I didn't want to end up older than Jasper, or at least to look older, I already beat him by too many years as it was. The sacrifices were big, the change from human to a vampire was very painful and I would have to accept I would never see my dad again. It would be impossible, I wouldn't age and although I would still be me I would have vampire attributes, very pale skin, strangely coloured eyes and skin that was cold and hard to the touch.

Of course, the family had to at least pretend to be human as Renee and Frank were staying over so after an evening spent chatting with quite a lot of laughter, Emmett excelled himself as a host, and then everyone acted as if they were going to bed. Vampires not needing to sleep had freaked me out a little especially as I realized all the times Jasper and I had "slept" together he had actually spent the time I was asleep watching me and immersing himself in my emotions.

The house was enormous with plenty of space for mom although I'd heard Esme had Emmett putting together the newly purchased bed for their room which was normally Alice's dressing room, that girl had more clothes than any fashion store! It was at the other end of the house from Jasper's room which was a relief, the thought of my mom listening out for me to sneak into his room which I knew she would despite my having passed childhood a while back had played on my mind.

I couldn't bear the thought of sleeping alone now, I still dreamed of Edward creeping into my room and Jasper's presence was the only thing that calmed me when I woke up with a start. No one seemed to know where he was or what he might do and though I knew the whole family were watching out for me I still found myself looking over my shoulder whenever I was alone.

I half expected him to gatecrash the engagement party which was held in a marquee in the Cullen's backyard. The weather held and the music was provided by Emmett who enjoyed himself immensely beaming the whole evening. My friends from work were joined by the few school friends who were still in Forks and some of Carlisle's colleagues. Charlie brought Deb's, his dispatcher from work much to Renee's disgust and personally I think that's why he did it, I knew there was nothing going on between them but she didn't. By the time Renee and Frank left two days later I was glad, she had continued to be pleasant but I still felt under scrutiny and then it dawned on me, she was looking to see if I HAD to get married, she was incorrigible! Still, the next time I would see her I would be getting ready to walk down the aisle.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

 **Bella**

Jasper and I had decided that I would leave work before the wedding and then I didn't have to worry about a cover story for leaving once we decided the time was right for me to become a vampire. We had discussed the whole thing with the rest of the family and decided that an accident while abroad on our honeymoon would give everyone the cleanest break. The rest of the family would give it six months after that and then begin plans for moving themselves. That way we could, if we chose, join them or we could continue travelling or make a home of our own. Personally, I thought having the family for support during my transformation and newborn phase was the best option and to my relief, Jasper agreed. We just had to decide exactly when I would undergo the transformation. A few weeks pain-free as a newly married woman did appeal I have to admit although I was the one keen not to age any more.

Having a lot of free time now I spent as much as possible of it with Jasper but he kept working at the newspaper and the times he was working I usually found myself at the house with Esme and the girls. I still felt a little nervous alone at home as we had no idea where Edward was but over the course of a few weeks that anxiety did ease up. Carlisle thought he had gone somewhere to lick his wounds and would turn up again when he thought enough time had passed for him to be accepted back by the family. When I asked him how long he thought that would take he smiled a little sadly,

"I'm not sure he will ever be trusted by any of us again Bella but this is his family, the only one he has so eventually we will put our anger aside and he can then come back and try to earn it back. It would be easy to say never, but never is a very long time for an immortal being like us."

I hadn't really thought of it that way but he was right, I couldn't imagine being shut out from my family for eternity with no one else to turn to. Perhaps, just perhaps, I would find a way to forgive if not forget but I doubted Jasper would be so liberal minded.

 **Edward**

So, one big happy family, my family yet I was barred from it. Bella was welcomed with open arms, her family too but not me. I was an outcast, a fugitive and threatened yet she was the one who got all the sympathy. Why was I the only one to see what a disaster she would be for the family? Jasper may appear in control these days but I remembered him when he first arrived on the scene, following Alice like a muzzled attack dog ready to kill anything that crossed him. Did they really think he had done a complete 180? If they did then they were fools, all of them. The first time Bella did something to cross him the mask would slip and the beast would appear. How would they explain Bella's death then?

The Volturi were sure to hear, Aro had eyes and ears everywhere and we were an easy target, we stayed in one place and made them nervous by interacting with humans all the time. One slip is all it would take and we were dead or prisoners and I for one had no intention of spending the rest of eternity as a prisoner in Volterra. I had tried to avoid just such a fate but no one understood. If Bella had admitted her feelings for me and seen how much better for her I was then we would be safe. I could look after her, keep her safe, and I was not a threat to her or her family. I had been forced to explain Jasper's true nature, our secret to her in order for her to understand the peril she was in but the stupid bitch panicked and caused all this trouble.

I had tried to decide what would be my best move now, I couldn't hear what the others were thinking but I was sure that Rosalie would be fuming even if she hid it well. She had always been terrified our secret would come out and she must see Bella was the most likely candidate to do just that, women could never keep their mouths shut however hard they tried. A secret was an alien concept to them. But Rosalie wouldn't act, she was too afraid of Jasper which meant it was still down to me to save us all and unfortunately it meant the end for Bella. The only way to silence her permanently and rid ourselves of the possibility of destruction was to kill her.

Of course, I had no intention of draining her, I'd had my fill of human blood years before and understood only too well the evil allure of its magic. I would have to ensure she had an accident if I could find her free of bodyguards that was. I was beginning to think that an impossible task but then opportunity knocked. Emmett and Rose were out hunting, Alice was still on vacation, Carlisle and Jasper both at work and Esme had to go to Seattle to pick up some urgent samples she'd been waiting for. When Bella said she would stay home, she had some laundry and baking to do for Charlie I knew this was my opportunity to act.

This was further underlined when Charlie announced he would be out of town all day, so all I needed to do was to lure her out of the house and into the forest. I didn't want my scent in the house or Jasper would spend the rest of eternity hunting me down and to be frank, the thought of that scared me, especially now there was nothing but silence in my head. Remembering that I could do a reasonable approximation of Jacob Black's voice I decided to lay the blame at his door, what could be better than one less wolf sniffing around.

I was tense when Bella answered the phone, would she recognize my voice? Would she suspect a trap? No, she was short with me but I knew she was no fan of her old flame these days and hadn't seen him in a long while.

"What do you want Jake?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye. I know you're leaving Forks soon with the leec….Anyway, I'm going to Montana, to my uncle's for a while and I didn't want us to part on bad terms. You've made your decision and I can't change it."

"We can say goodbye now."

"I'd like to see you just one more time, I have something for you."

"Come here then, I'm busy."

"Please Bella, I don't think you want my scent in the house for your boyfriend to sniff, do you? It won't take long, I'll meet you at the old picnic site on the edge of town."

She hesitated so long I was sure she was going to refuse which would mean me breaking in and hauling her out, something I didn't want to do for a variety of reasons.

"OK, but I only have an hour, I'm busy the rest of the day."

"Really or is that an excuse?"

"I'm having lunch with Jessica and Angela, satisfied?"

I hadn't known of her plans but it made no difference, I only needed a few minutes.

"Thank you, Bella. I'll see you soon."

I made my way quickly to the picnic site, one I'd heard her telling Jasper about one day, somewhere she and Jake had used as a meeting place when they were dating, not that it looked very romantic, or maybe she was just easily pleased! I found a good spot to watch for her arrival, a tree on the path that led from the parking lot. As she walked beneath it I could drop on her, snap her neck and be out of the area in seconds. It smelled of rank wet dog so the wolves still used the area which was good, it would help mask my scent from the curious. Her body would be found, but not too quickly which would give me time to make myself scarce. I would make my way back to the house and wait for the news of her death to break. Maybe Jasper would be the one to discover her body, now that would be poetic, it was just unfortunate that I wouldn't be there to witness his pain.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

 **Bella**

Jake's truck wasn't here and I almost turned around and drove straight back to town but then decided I was being a little unfair. I owed him this much surely? Deciding as it was dry I would walk to the picnic site just in case he had been dropped off by a friend I opened my door and then froze. I felt I was being watched and looked around expecting to see him standing there grinning at me. Instead, I was confronted by a feral cat that hissed at me and ran along the path through the trees to the open picnic site beyond.

"Laughing at my own stupidity I locked my car and walked slowly through the trees which kept the path almost dry even in heavy rain. Many were the times Jake and I had sheltered from a downpour under these trees so it was quite apt that we should say goodbye here too.

As I walked I thought about the upcoming weekend, Jasper and I were going to Phoenix to see Renee and Frank, a visit I wasn't too excited to make but as Renee had pointed out, they hadn't seen much of me in a long time and probably wouldn't once we were married, she also wanted to show Frank off as he was being awarded a prize for his latest game creation. Personally, I thought Emmett would have appreciated this much more but we would go, smile and look knowledgeable and proud. Also, as Jasper pointed out, before long I would be saying goodbye to my mom for the last time, I should have a happy memory to hang onto and there weren't many of those over the years.

 **Edward**

I heard her pull up and the increase in her heartbeat as she was startled by the wild cat I could hear padding away. I eased myself into a better position and waited expectantly for my quarry to appear. This was exciting and reminded me of my years hunting humans although I wasn't interested in Bella's blood, the feeling was just as wonderful, though and I revelled in it for a few seconds my eyes closed wishing I could hear Bella's thoughts or anyone's for that matter. This thought made me angry, this was all her doing and by killing her like this I would be letting her off far too easy. No, I would kill her, but first I would take her, let her see what she had turned down so sneeringly and then I would kill her and leave her to be found, mangled as of by a wolf. Let the Quileutes sweat a bit for a change.

I was so distracted by my thoughts that Bella was past me and in the clearing before I noticed, so much for a sneak attack, not that it mattered much. I was about to spring out on her when I heard other footsteps on the wet ground, a man's by the sound of things, please let it not be Jake, now that would be ironic! Still, I had time to mount my attack and carry her off somewhere private before whoever it was got too close.

Bella never even saw me coming, she had her back turned and only had time for a single cry as she hit the ground beneath me. She had hit her head, I could smell fresh blood and my mouth began to water but I fought down my thirst, she wasn't going to get off that easily after ruining my life. Picking her up I turned to leave when I saw movement in the trees. I didn't have much time and I didn't want to be pursued or leave any kind of trail. As she groaned I clamped a hand over her mouth and deciding I needed to act decisively I twisted her neck and wrenched at her arm, the one she had hurt pulling away from me. I heard bones snap and felt fresh blood as the flesh at her shoulder tore open.

Then something hit me hard and I staggered hearing the sound of a shotgun. Whoever had been in the trees had seen me and taken a lucky shot which hit me in the center of the back causing me to lose my balance slightly. Throwing Bella's bleeding body to the ground I turned on the newcomer…..only to see it was her father and smiled. Unlike his daughter, he didn't have time to make a sound as I tore into him. I wanted this to look like an animal attack, not a vampire one so I used my nails and the lower jaw of a wolf I had found some years ago and kept as a curio. Luckily I had it in the old cabin I sometimes used when I wanted some time away from the family, the same cabin I had thought to take Bella too. Bringing it with me had been a stroke of genius, who would suspect it hadn't been an animal attack now? It worked well to tear his flesh and he was soon a bloody mess on the ground.

Turning back I saw Bella lying inert, though her heart still beat, I hadn't finished the job yet. Hefting the jaw in my hand I had just begun to use it when her cell phone rang insistently. I considered ignoring it but then it buzzed, she had received a message. Cursing I picked it up and recognized my dear brother's number then listened to his frantic message with a smile,

Bella, where are you? You're in danger, get to the house as quickly as you can, you'll be safe there. I'm on my way."

He had felt the danger to his mate too late, she would be dead by the time she was found but if I wasn't careful he would catch me here. Cursing I brought the jawbone down once more slicing into her throat, my hand warmed by the sudden spurt of blood and then I ran, hoping I had time to get well clear before he arrived, pulled here by her death throes.

 **Charlie**

I had been almost in Port Angeles when the alert went out, an escaped prisoner being transported to Seattle had escaped and been seen headed towards Forks. Cursing I turned around and turned on my lights and siren. Bella was alone today and this guy had multiple arrests for rape and battery. I frantically called the house but there was no reply, she was probably out, I remembered she was due to meet her old friends for lunch so hopefully the three of them had met up early.

Andy came through on the radio telling me that a female driver had seen a lone man wearing drab greys close to the picnic site on the outskirts of town, he had tried to flag her down but she'd been suspicious and driven by almost knocking him down. I was the closest so I pulled into the parking lot and my blood ran cold, Bella's car was parked up but there was no sign of her. What in blazes was she doing here? I grabbed my shotgun from the trunk and went slowly through the trees not wanting to shout her name in case he was here and unaware of her presence.

Then I saw a flash of movement, two figures locked together and I recognized my daughter's jacket. He moved back slightly and I took aim and fired catching him in the center of his back. Expecting him to drop I ran forward only to see he had not only kept his feet but turned to look at me and smiled. With shock I recognized Edward Cullen, what had he been doing with Bella? And why was he not bleeding out on the forest floor? He moved incredibly fast knocked the shotgun from my hands and grabbed me, pulling back his hand to strike before I had a chance to grab my gun from its holster. The last thing I saw was what looked like a bone headed for my face, and behind him the crumpled body of my daughter lying sprawled on the wet ground.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

 **Jasper**

I'd been in a meeting when I had this sudden feeling of dread and left abruptly without even making any apologies. Something was warning me Bella was in trouble and I needed to get to her as quickly as I could. I left my car, I could run back more quickly and concentrated on the feeling that was guiding me, becoming stronger the closer to Forks I got. I tried ringing Charlie's but Bella wasn't there so I tried her cell phone but that went unanswered too. Praying she had it on vibrate because she was out with her friends I left a message but even as I did so I could tell I was too late. The feeling which had been stronger the closer I got to Forks now began to weaken and I feared the worst.

I thought I would be pulled in the direction of her house or even mine but instead, I found myself heading towards the far edge of town, to the forest, what on earth would have made Bella come here to this isolated spot? As I reached the picnic area parking lot I saw Bella's car, so she was here somewhere. Then looking over I recognized Charlie's cruiser parked close by. What was he doing here? It gave me a second or two of relief to think he might be with Bella, protecting her from whatever had happened. I opened my mouth to shout her name but then shut it abruptly as the scent of human blood assailed my senses, a lot of human blood. Rushing through the trees I allowed the scent to draw me on and then I could see her up ahead crumpled on the ground in a widening blood of blood that was seeping into the wet ground and covered the fallen leaves.

Close by was another figure also covered in blood but my only concern was for my mate. I could hear her heart beat fluttering and knew I had only seconds to act. Without a second thought I fell to my knees beside her, lifting her gently into my arms uncaring of the blood that covered my hands and clothes. I brushed her hair thick with blood from her neck, the skin was torn as if by an animal and a fang protruded from the deepest gash. By some miracle the tooth had saved her life, stopping the blood pouring from a nicked jugular by sealing most of the damage but it wouldn't be long. I closed my eyes and bit into the ravaged flesh ignoring the taste of warm thick blood as I pumped my venom into her body. When I had done all I could I held her close, my cheek against the top of her head praying I had been in time, that her heart would continue to beat long enough to pump my venom around her poor ravaged body.

The smell of wolf was all around me but something told me this wasn't a simple animal attack as it seemed. Why had Bella come to this isolated spot? To meet someone surely, but who? Jake seemed the obvious answer but beneath the wolf scents, none of which seemed fresh I could detect another scent and one that I recognized only too well. A snarl built up in my chest, somehow Edward had persuaded Bella to drive out here and then had attacked her. But who was the other body? It was an empty husk now, dead and beyond all help.

Once I was sure Bella's body was reacting to my venom although she was still silent, her larynx crushed by the attack, I laid her down and went to check on the corpse. The lack of uniform had fooled me at first but as I turned him over I recognized Bella's father, he may have discovered Bella was in danger and come to help his daughter but he'd been too late, Edward had obviously killed him first.

Looking down on his body devoid of life and so terribly mangled I knew the pain Bella would feel once she heard the news. She would be a newborn by that time so the pain and sorrow would be magnified and even with my help she would suffer greatly. I'd liked Charlie and understood he would be a great loss to the whole town, a man of integrity and honesty.

I knew she had come to terms with the idea that very soon she would be forced to leave him behind permanently but not like this. He deserved better, so did she. There was nothing I could do for him now so I went back to Bella and picked her struggling body up. There was the sound of another car pulling up in the parking lot and I was glad I'd run. My car parked here too would only confuse things. I melted into the cover of the trees as one of Charlie's deputies burst into the clearing, gun in hand.

I ran as fast as I could towards the house dialling Carlisle's number on Bella's phone as I did so.

"Bella? Is something wrong?"

"It's me, Carlisle, Edward attacked Bella, she was almost dead when I reached her. I'm taking her to the house and I need you to come home. Charlie's dead too but that bastard tried to make it look like it was an animal attack."

"I'm on my way son. Take her straight to the basement, the police might come looking for her and we can't have her found. Destroy her phone too, they can trace it."

I was at the house moments later and went through the garage to the basement, to the secret room beyond where Carlisle kept some of his most treasured possessions and which had been fitted out as a protective area in case the wolves decided to attack when Carlisle and the others first moved here decades ago. The house had been torn down and rebuilt but the basement had been left.

Carlisle joined me about twenty minutes later and after taking a quick look at Bella turned to me.

"The news about Charlie is already out, the deputy who found him reported it as an animal attack but he said there was someone else injured and they are combing the forest in case the injured person tried to escape. For now, they aren't sure if it's the convict Charlie was searching for or Bella. Her car was found but no sign of her of course. They are going to be looking for you to speak to soon son, You should get cleaned up and tell me exactly what happened. Bella will be safe enough here alone for now."

"I need to find Edward, that bastard is dead."

"Not now, there are more important concerns if you are going to keep us all safe, Bella too. Now, what happened?"

He stood listening to my story as I stripped off and showered making sure to erase every spot of blood from my skin and while he burned my clothes in the furnace I dressed in another set of identical clothes, My boss was sure to tell the cops what I had been wearing when I left so abruptly without any reason.

"Right, let's get your story straight. You felt ill, too ill to drive so your brother picked you up. I rang Emmett while I disposing of your clothes, he'll be back soon. You came straight home and went to bed. Bella rang me to ask if I'd heard from you and I told her you were here but she never arrived. I came home to check on you and see if she had turned up. Worried we went looking for her."

"They won't stop looking until they find a body Carlisle."

"I know but I think I might be able to help there. If one of us were the ones to find her, quickly, I can issue a death certificate and put it down to an animal attack. She looks dead to all intents and purposes provided we act before your venom does too much healing. I'll pump her full of morphine so even if her larynx heals she will still appear to be dead."

All I could think of was vengeance, the need to hunt Edward down and tear him to pieces for what he had done. For what he had forced me to do, take Bella's humanity before she chose to do so. A red mist hovered at the edge of my vision but Carlisle's calm rational voice kept it at bay for now.

"He's a murderer Carlisle."

He looked at me gravely then nodded,

"It would appear so Jasper. Are you sure you recognized his scent? These wounds are made by an animal or at least superficially they look like it. Closer examination might show something different but I'm not sure the medical examiner would see the need for an in-depth analysis under the circumstances, especially if I can give my educated opinion. You need to keep your head in the game Jasper. There will be time for action against the killer later. For now, Bella needs you to be strong and focused."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

 **Edward**

My first instinct had been to keep running until I thought I was far enough away that the others wouldn't find me quickly but then a thought stopped me in my tracks. If I were to keep running I would never know if my ruse, using the wolf scent and bone to confuse the situation had worked. If it had I would have run for no good reason. If it hadn't then I needed to know what action Jasper and the others would take. One thing gave me heart at this time, if Bella really was Jasper's mate then chances were he would be so incapacitated by pain and grief that he would be unable to track me down. In fact, if Carlisle was right, he wouldn't outlive her by long.

I couldn't just hang around Forks just hoping to overhear something useful, with my gift still not having returned despite Bella's death I was a deaf as any mortal. That meant I would have to risk getting close enough to the house without being detected which wouldn't be easy, I had no doubt the family would be angry with me and watchful if they knew I had been responsible for the deaths. I didn't care so much about their feelings, I was more concerned that they might be on the look-out for my return. If only my gift would hurry up and manifest itself once more. Surely I wouldn't have to face the rest of eternity like this? That was an unbearable thought.

I was careful as I returned to Forks, avoiding all humans and approaching the house downwind and in the creek that runs along the bottom of the garden out back. The God's must have been smiling on me because Esme and Rosalie were outside standing by Esme's car and I could listen in quite easily from a safe vantage point.

"I have to fetch Renee and Frank from the airport Rose so promise me you and Emmett will stay with Jasper. I don't want him doing anything crazy. I know he wants to find Edward but now is not the time."

I smiled,

"No, now was not the time and with Emmett babysitting I couldn't see my dear brother starting a search anytime soon. He must be half mad with grief. Also, I wasn't surprised Bella's parents had flown up, after all, I knew Charlie had no family so it seemed his ex-wife would be busy arranging two funerals.

I heard another car on the driveway, Carlisle's Mercedes came into sight and he got out solemn faced.

"I just came from the medical examiner's office. He was satisfied it was a wolf attack which is good in some ways but not in other."

"You mean the Quileutes will be on high alert? It will certainly make it dangerous for them to patrol their border in wolf form."

"There is that to it Esme but I'm more concerned with what they might do if they learn the truth."

This was something I didn't want to hear, So, my ruse had only fooled the humans, still, it meant I hadn't broken any laws. No attention would be focused on strange beings, meaning us. What concerned me more was how they had known I was responsible, it must have been my scent, the wet dog stink hadn't masked it completely as I had hoped. Then he continued,

"How is Jasper?"

Esme looked sad,

"Conflicted, a part of him wants vengeance but he couldn't leave Bella now. I wonder if Edward knows she survived."

"If he does I assume he's running and if he wants any chance at survival he'd better continue running for the rest of his life. Jasper won't stop until he runs him down and I think Bella might want a piece of him too."

"I wouldn't mind a few minutes alone with the bastard myself."

Rose's face was granite hard.

I sagged back onto my heels, Bella survived? How could that be? She was almost dead when I left her and I doubted anything could have been done to save her unless of course, Jasper had reached her before her heart stopped and changed her. Carlisle was right, I was in mortal danger now but I couldn't leave, not yet.

I hadn't wanted to kill Bella, at least not until my hand was forced. I had wanted to find out what she had done to me and "persuade" her to give me back my gift and free me from the constant nagging pain in my head. Then I had thought that wasn't possible and all I could do was to wait for it to return when it was ready. No wonder it hadn't come back to me, Bella wasn't dead. So, once she woke as a vampire it might come back if not then I would have to find a way to force her to return it somehow. Of course, she probably wasn't aware of what she had done which would make things more difficult but not impossible, What all this meant was that I had to stay close, I had to wait my chance and at the same time see just what, if any, gift Bella manifested once a vampire.

I was still afraid I might be discovered but what could I do? I had another couple of days before Bella would wake, two days that just added to my peril. I needed an edge but that meant…..my mind shied away from the thought but I couldn't afford to be squeamish, not when my very survival might depend on my next actions. To have any chance against the family and especially Jasper I had to be fast and strong. I was already the fastest of us but not the strongest, both Emmett and Jasper outdid me on that score but if I were to fill up on human blood I would have the edge. Last time I had tried to live that way it had tormented me, almost sent me insane, but thanks to Bella, this time would be different. This time I would not be tortured by the last thoughts of my prey, their fear and pain, this time so long as I choked off any response I could drain them without any need to listen to their dying thoughts. Thank you, Bella Swan.

That would take care of the immediate danger but I was under no illusion that Jasper probably accompanied by a vampire Bella would spend eternity hunting me down. What I needed was a way out of this, some way to taking Jasper out of the equation, I wasn't so bothered about a new vampire, and if I could find a way to eliminate him, she would be powerless anyway. Of course, my first thought was to involve the Volturi, Aro would be interested in a newborn with a gift but it was never safe to approach them especially when I was aware Aro would be only too happy to add me to his collection. He made no secret of his interest in adding my gift to his guard and probably wouldn't believe it was gone, not for good anyway. He would insist Bella return it and then have both of us, Jasper, too maybe, which would make Volterra no safer than my present predicament. So, no Volturi unless it became a necessity, there had to be another avenue open to me, I wasn't ready to become one of Aro Volturi's toys or to die.

I was pulled from my reverie only to discover I had been sitting here an easy target for the best part of six hours. I had been careless and I knew I couldn't afford to make any more slip-ups like that. I could see movement in the house then recognized Bella's mother who looked as if she had been crying if only she knew the truth. After checking I was alone out here I moved a little closer to listen in once more.

"I could hardly believe it, Esme, to lose my ex-husband is one thing but to lose my daughter too and just before she was due to be married. No wonder Jasper couldn't face meeting us. It was good of you to go to the undertakers with me to see Charlie and even more comforting to know that Bella's body is resting here until the burial., I don't think I could have faced it all alone. She looked so beautiful, they'd hidden the wounds very well."

It seemed Carlisle had managed to hide the fact that Bella wasn't strictly speaking dead. He must have used some powerful opiates to achieve that but I bet once the lid was down on her box Bella would be spirited away somewhere secluded. This gave me an idea, at least some of the family would have to remain for the funeral and Jasper would be forced to make an appearance so I might be able to get my hands on Bella as she woke up and then I could persuade her to talk to me about my gift. Knowing that if I hunted humans I would have the strength to hold my own against her newborn strength, especially as I had the advantage of decades of skill and knowledge she didn't possess. I left immediately and decided to hunt close to home under the circumstances. I couldn't afford to be gone long so Port Angeles would have to do.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

 **Jasper**

I was so torn I found it difficult to sit still, I wanted to hunt Edward down. Make him pay for what he had done, for taking the life of my mate's father and almost Bella herself. He had forced me to make a decision for her that should have been hers alone and for what? Was he so desperate for a woman and so deluded that he thought they all wanted him? I should have listened to her concerns and I wasn't the only one feeling guilty right now. I discovered she had approached Rosalie with these same concerns and even she had tried to put Bella's mind at rest, we had all underestimated Edward's evil intentions.

Carlisle was intrigued by Bella's explanation of Edward's actions after he broke into her bedroom, what had happened? Whatever it was it had saved Bella but only temporarily. Esme's theory was that he had suddenly understood what he was doing and guilt had driven him away but his later actions crushed that hypothesis. But something had happened, Bella had been sure of that, for now I could only hope whatever it was it continued to plague him until I could catch up and show him what real terror and pain felt like.

Bella's mother had been beside herself with grief at her loss and I was relieved she only visited the chapel of rest once before the lids were closed on the two corpses that lay so pale and still. Poor Charlie really was gone but Bella was under the influence of the drugs Carlisle had used to ensure Bella appeared dead to all who saw her. It upset me to see her like that but better as a corpse than a soul in torment undergoing the transformation to vampire. I couldn't help wondering at her attitude once she woke up and found out her father was dead at Edward's hand. As a newborn she would take some delicate handling even before she felt the surge of blind fury towards Edward. Maybe we should just let her have her rage and go hunt him down herself. I could keep her clear of any possible dangers but as Esme pointed out Bella would hate herself once she came to her senses, she was kind and gentle, naive even and I did not want to be the one responsible for changing that.

Carlisle and Emmett had managed the task of spiriting Bella's body from its casket while I was forced to maintain my act as the devastated boyfriend. They decided it would be better if she were taken to a hunting lodge we sometimes used far up in the mountains to wake up and while Emmett sat sentry Rose and Esme watched over me as if afraid I might break down and give myself over to the rage I was feeling.

 **Edward**

I watched with a certain amount of amusement as they went through the drama of the joint funeral aware that Bella would be waking in a few short hours and that now was the best chance I would have of reaching her without too much danger. Certainly, Emmett was stronger but I was faster and more skilful although without my gift I was at something of a disadvantage. Chuckling to myself as I left Forks and headed into the mountains I realized I would finally be utilizing the skills Jasper himself had taught us, skills I had shown such disdain for at the time when my gift meant I had no need of them. Now, he would be enabling me to beat Emmett and snatch Bella and then I would force her to tell me what she had done and to put it right before killing her for sure this time.

 **Emmett**

I was glad I had been spared the misery of the funeral. I had liked Charlie and he certainly hadn't deserved to die so brutally and senselessly. I couldn't imagine what had been going through Edwards sick mind when he had beaten Charlie to death with the jawbone. It hadn't even been a spur of the moment action, he had taken the weapon with him for the express purpose of killing, maybe not Charlie but certainly Bella and he knew she was Jasper's mate. Not only had he broken every rule of common decency he had also shattered one of our most fundamental laws. Every vampire knew how sacred the bond between mates was, he had not only tried to kill Bella but also to destroy Jasper, her mate, our brother.

There was also another worrying aspect to his actions. By choosing to use the jaw of a wolf to commit the murders he had brought friction between the Quileutes and ourselves. They had known a wolf was not responsible for the slaughter of Bella and her father, they weren't stupid and some had suspected us of trying to make things difficult for them by bringing a rogue wolf into the frame. Carlisle had spoken to Old Quil and assured him that none of the family was responsible for the murders and luckily the heavy rain, the thick scent of blood, and the fact the wolf pack used the picnic site as a rendezvous point in the winter had helped to mask Edward's scent. By the time the pack arrived Carlisle and I had both been on the scene and they hadn't been able to separate out his scent from ours.

We had discussed what his next move might be, surely he wouldn't hang around here? He must know if he did then he'd find himself in the same state as his victim. I wasn't a violent person, I had never been, but something about this turned my stomach and for once I was ready for violence.

Bella was so still, so silent, it was eerie. Admittedly I'd never seen a newborn but I remembered my own first few years. I had no control over my emotions, I'd grow angry for no reason and the damage I caused! Poor Esme spent thousands putting right what I had destroyed. Bella was such a sweet young thing I couldn't imagine her destroying things or fighting but both Carlisle and Jasper had warned me to be vigilant or I could find myself dead or chasing a brand new vampire driven only by a burning thirst.

It was quiet in the lodge, the only sound came from the wind whistling through the stunted pines on the slope outside. I had brought a couple of books, my iPod and a handheld games console with me for company but I missed Rosalie. Hell, I always missed her but this time, knowing Edward was out there somewhere I worried about her. Sure she was among friends but something told me that Edward would be feeling pretty desperate round about now, even if he thought he'd killed both Charlie and Bella. Hell, if I thought Jasper was looking for my hide I'd be fucking terrified! I guess I wouldn't hang around and make myself an easy target, though, so I didn't need to worry about Rosie's safety. Making myself comfortable in a chair by the window I picked up the book I had started, a history of the Civil War that Jasper had recommended, The American Civil War and the Origins of Modern Warfare and was soon engrossed in it.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

 **Jasper**

As soon as the funeral was over I headed up the mountain, unable to stay away from Bella any longer. The closer I got the less tense I found myself, pretty soon I would be at her side. It would be my face she saw when she opened her eyes, I would be the one to show her the wonders and the pitfalls of life as a vampire and I would help her to track down her father's killer but that could wait.

I knew her overwhelming need when she woke up would be to hunt. I remembered my own thirst only too well. It was a living thing that drove every other concern from me and I was determined not to do as my own sire had and leave her to learn how to deal with it alone. I had killed too many humans over the years and I didn't want that for Bella. Up here in the mountains she would find hunting prey easy, there were plenty of deer and bears. Even some wild cats and if she never experienced the sensation of human blood she would find it easier to avoid the temptation altogether.

I found Bella still unconscious, looking like Sleeping Beauty with her porcelain skin and dark hair fanned out across the pillow. Emmett sat reading but put the book down as I came in and smiled.

"Jazz, glad you're here man. Are the others coming?"

"No, they felt it would be better if they acted as usual. The police are still out whenever they get a chance, hunting for the rogue wolf. The Quileutes offered to help but I guess they are busy making sure they find any evidence of what really happened first. They don't suspect any of us thankfully."

I checked out of the window but could sense nothing.

"You haven't seen or heard anything have you?"

"Nope, quiet as the grave if you'll excuse the pun. It's kinda spooky Bella being so quiet, you think she'll wake up soon?"

"Yes, she should. Carlisle did say the drugs he had to use would slow the transformation down but it's been a week now."

"He's not worried though?"

"No, he just didn't know how much slower it would be but he's confident she'll wake soon. I hate the thought of having to tell her the news about Charlie but she has a right to know."

"Yeah, I still find it hard to believe Edward would do that. When you go looking for him count me in, the bastard deserves to die slowly and painfully."

"Oh he will Emmett, I can promise you that."

I sat beside Bella stroking her forehead and hoping she would wake soon. I didn't like the idea that Edward might still be around while she was laying here so vulnerable. He would have to be crazy to come here with both Emmett and I on guard but I wondered just how crazy he actually was. He'd almost killed Bella because she refused him and had killed Charlie who it seemed had tried to save his daughter. Would Edward attack at random now? Would he realize the family was against him and attempt to kill any of them? I wouldn't put anything past him now, the first murder was hard but I knew it got easy with time unless you could feel the pain of your victims so if he held off it was because he was afraid of the thoughts he would hear as the life left innocent bodies. Of course, perhaps he was in trouble. Bella was sure he had been in pain when he had fled from her room and maybe whatever was torturing him had continued but that might just make him more dangerous and less predictable. He was acting like an animal and a wounded beast would take chances that an unharmed one might shy away from. We needed to know what was going on with him as quickly as possible. If he'd gone rogue he could be putting us all in mortal danger.

I was pulled from my reverie by a moan from the bed and as I looked down on Bella she opened her eyes, strangely crimson unfamiliar eyes that studied me carefully. I tensed ready for an attack but then she smiled and spoke my name.

"Jasper! What happened?"

Even as she asked the question I saw memories come flooding back to her and she leapt to her feet crouching as she saw Emmett standing between her and the lodge door.

He held his arms out as a gesture of peace but her eyes narrowed and then she struck. He went crashing to the floor with the momentum of the attack and her teeth snapped at his throat as he tried to hold her off. I came up behind her and threw my arms around her chest pinning her hands to her side and moving my head to avoid the snapping teeth as she turned to attack me.

I could feel her confusion as her memories fought free of the rage, she recognized me and I felt a relief as she stopped struggling and turned back to stare at Emmett.

"Oh! Oh Emmett, I'm sorry. Jasper, did I hurt you? Did I bite either of you? I am so sorry, I just didn't recognize you at first. Where am I? What happened?"

Her face became stony then as more memories came flooding back.

"Edward! He attacked me. He tricked me into meeting him and then he tried to kill me when I told him to get the hell away from me. Where is he?"

She struggled free of my grip but didn't make for the door. Instead she turned to look at me,

"What happened Jasper? Why do I feel so strange? Tell me."

I could see she wasn't going to be diverted, not even by the thirst that must be torturing her so I began to explain as gently as I was able knowing I was about to break her heart in the process.

When I finished speaking she just stared at me,

"Edward killed Charlie? Why? And everybody thinks he and I are both dead? Poor Renee! So, I'm a vampire now?"

"Yes, I'm sorry things didn't work out the way we planned but I couldn't let you die."

She cupped my face between her hands and I felt the love streaming from her.

"We were going to do this anyway. I love you Jasper and now we have eternity together."

As I began to smile, relaxing that she had taken all the terrible news so calmly I saw her eyes darken and set.

"You and I have eternity but Edward ensured my dad didn't even have the three score and ten he could have expected. Where is he?"

She pushed me aside and instead of fighting Emmett who stood between her and the door jumped through the window and took off into the trees. Without a word we both followed her, was she hoping to track him down somehow or had her thirst finally gotten the better of her? It was hard to tell with a newborn whose emotions were all over the place. All we could do was follow her and hope to catch up before she did anything she might regret later, after all there were always the odd hunters in these mountains. She was fast, very fast and we struggled to catch up with her breaking up so we could come at her from both sides if necessary.

 **Emmett**

I saw Bella up ahead and she was still, facing another figure across the open ground ahead. At first I thought it was a human and tensed but then I noticed the soft sheen coming from his skin, it was another vampire and one I had never seen before. He looked as if he knew what he was about, in a fighter's stance.

Knowing Bella could be in serious danger I tensed further ready to intervene and then…..well, it all happened so fast. He lifted his arms, he must have a gift and was preparing to use it, Bella wouldn't stand a chance against that so I threw myself between them and then suddenly I couldn't move, I fell to the ground but Bella hadn't moved. Her eyes were almost glowing with rage and she was a blur as she attacked him while I struggled but I was paralysed.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

 **Jasper**

I heard an altercation and turned, running towards the noise only to see a strange vampire ready to attack. Emmett laying on the ground as if unable to rise while Bella hurtled towards the stranger her face a mask of rage and hatred.

By the time I reached them the stranger was laying on the ground in a pool of his own venom as Bella tore at his arms throwing fingers and then a hand over her shoulder. Knowing it would be dangerous to approach her too close in this mood I projected calm and peace towards her and then as her shoulders sagged and she rocked back on her heels I moved forward.

The stranger was a mess but still alive and I wanted answers.

"Who are you?"

"Why didn't my gift work on her?"

He was watching Bella who continued to glare at him for a moment then went to Emmett who was attempting to stagger to his feet.

"Who are you?"

The stranger turned his attention to me,

"My name is Arnie, I was just using this as a shortcut to the next town when I saw the girl. I thought she was going to attack. Why didn't my gift knock her down?"

I had no idea what he was talking about but by Emmett's inability to gain his balance I assumed this Arnie had a powerful gift.

"What gift?"

He swallowed hard and I felt fear and confusion fight for dominance inside him. Shaking him hard to get his attention back from Bella once more I repeated my question.

"I…..Look I didn't mean any harm, I was just protecting myself. Or trying to, I never failed before."

I waited understanding he was as baffled as I was.

 **Emmett**

I had no idea what was wrong with me, I'd never had any problems taking on an opponent before so why now? Why couldn't I move? When Bella came over to help me to my feet I still found it almost impossible to move but then slowly feeling came back and I was able to stand without her aid. I heard Jasper's question to the stranger Arnie and spoke,

"He can immobilise his opponents or at least that's what it feels like. Suddenly I just couldn't move or stay on my feet."

Arnie nodded vigorously,

"That's right. See."

He turned his attention back to Jasper but nothing happened and his eyes widened in shock,

"It's gone! I can't feel my gift any more, it's like it's just not there any longer."

Bella approached him warily,

"What did you feel?"

He shrugged,

"Nothing, I stopped your friend when he tried to attack me then suddenly I felt nothing, I thought it was because you attacked me then. I wasn't quick enough to take you out too or at least I thought that was it. But there's nothing there now, nothing at all, it's just….. Gone."

 **Edward**

I had seen all that happened from my vantage point although I was extremely nervous. If either Emmett or Jasper had sensed me here I would be a dead man and Bella had no reason to care about me now. She was sure to have been told that I'd killed her father. It was just a shame she had survived but now I was very grateful that fate had intervened.

As I listened everything became suddenly very clear. I had thought the loss of my gift was down to Bella and I'd been right. She'd done exactly the same thing to the strange vampire, Arnie. There was a connection although she had been human when I was affected and a vampire when he lost the use of his gift. Somehow Bella was able to nullify a gift without even knowing she was doing it and that made her extremely dangerous to any gifted vampire. Imagine Jane or Alec without their gifts.

What I didn't understand was the fact that Jasper still had the use of his gift, he'd been able to calm her down when she was ripping Arnie to pieces. So, what was different? Could it be that he was her mate? Or was it her mood? She'd been angry and upset when she took my gift away and again when Arnie lost his. How long would her gift affect others? How long before I could read, minds again? Gifts weren't permanent, they had an expiry date and I needed to know what it was. If Bella were to die then her gift would cease to have any effect, mine hadn't returned because she had not died, not because it was a permanent change, that would be too awful an idea to contemplate.

Somehow she had to die, Jasper too preferably unless I wanted to be looking over my shoulder for the rest of eternity. My problem was how to achieve this. I couldn't risk bringing the Volturi into it, Aro wouldn't be interested in me without my gift but he would want Bella kept alive so he could utilize such a valuable gift. I wasn't strong enough alone to take on both Bella and the rest of the Cullens so how could I do it?

I continued to watch expecting Jasper to kill the stranger for attacking but it seemed he was in a good mood because Arnie was allowed to leave after being warned to stay away from the area in future. Now I was torn, did I stay and see what Bella would do next or follow Arnie? I was desperate to see if his gift returned to him. If it did then Bella was somehow still affecting me, probably out of spite and if I could get my hands on her then I could force her to give it back to me. If he remained gift less, as it was, then I knew the only way to get my gift back would be to kill the bitch.

Actually, maybe I could enlist his help, after all, we were both victims of her spite. That decided me and I opted to follow him back down the mountain but luckily on the far side from Forks and the rest of the family. I really didn't want to chance bumping into anyone I knew right now.

It didn't take long to catch up with him, he wasn't doing anything but running, I guess my brother had put the fear of the devil in him. By staying slightly ahead of him, as I was faster, I stayed off his radar. He was a human hunter and was so intent on his next meal once in town that he let his guard down. It was a good job I wasn't an enemy or I could have killed him a dozen times over even without my gift.

It seemed he usually stunned his victims with his gift beforehand and his take down while fast, was sloppy and his prey managed a strangled cry that unfortunately for the victim went unnoticed outside the alleyway where he died. I decided I didn't have time to wait for Arnie's gift to return if it would, I needed to stay on Bella's trail so I hung back to approach him once he had drained his victim stuffing the corpse into a dumpster after turning out his pockets and using a knife to hack at the bite marks he had left. It wouldn't fool anyone into thinking he had been killed that way but neither would anyone discover the truth, it would be just one more mystery death.

On the road out of town I joined him much to his shock,

"Don't worry, I'm a friend. Edward Cullen."

I held out a hand and after a moment's hesitation he shook it briefly.

"What do you want? I travel alone."

"I know. I also know you had a run in with a girl on the mountain and lost your gift."

He stopped stiffening ready to defend himself and I smiled.

"I told you, I'm a friend. She also stole my gift but I intend getting it back, with your help."

He relaxed a little as I began to talk, explaining my theory that once Bella was dead our gifts would be free of her influence.

"So you see, working together would be to pour mutual advantage."

When he laughed I was taken aback and then he shook his head.

"Do you have any idea who that girl is running with Edward Cullen? I may be a little slow on the uptake but I'm not stupid. If you think you can take on The Major be my guest. I'd rather live without my gift than die."

I cursed under my breath, my dear "brother's" notoriety was working in his favor today. There was nothing I could say to change his mind and in the end, I was forced to let him go on his way but I wasn't finished yet, there had to be another way.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

 **Bella**

It was all too much to take in at once, I was now a vampire, my dad was dead and somehow I had stopped another vampire using his gift against me. Was that what had happened with Edward when he broke into my bedroom? He had fled in pain but was it due to me stopping his gift from working? If so then how long did it last? Not that he would need to read my mind to know what I was thinking. Right now, all I wanted to do was to find him and tear him apart just as he had done to Charlie.

What I didn't understand was why Charlie had to die, my dad had never done anything to Edward. They had only met a few times at social gatherings and perhaps exchanged a dozen words in all. I didn't understand why my dad had even been at the picnic site until Jasper explained that it had been a sheer fluke. If he had been only a few minutes later or the call had been to anywhere else he would be alive now. As it was, Edward had slaughtered my father for no good reason.

I hadn't known what it would feel like to be a vampire and certainly hadn't been ready for the incredible feeling of rage. Jasper had explained that a new vampire's only concern was the thirst which would drive them crazy for the first year or two. Well, I felt the thirst and it was annoying, but my overriding urge was to kill, not to quench my thirst but to gain revenge. Blood I wanted but vengeance I needed and Jasper seemed to understand but then he would, his gift would enable him to feel what I was feeling.

Jasper's gift, why was it that I hadn't affected his gift if I had been responsible for Edward's problem and Arnie's. Although, we only thought Edward had a problem we didn't know for sure. I was confused and angry, thirsty and sad to know I was responsible for Charlie's death. Everything just mounted up until I thought the pressure would make my head explode and then I felt a gentle calming influence and a hand around my waist.

"It's OK darlin', I know everything is overwhelming you right now and I promise you we'll find Edward later but for now what you really need to do is hunt."

I panicked, hunt? How the hell did I do that? I had no idea what I needed to do, no idea how a vampire lived. The Cullens had made it seem so easy, surely they didn't have all these mixed emotions whirling around in their heads and the terrible, distracting burning in their throats all the time?

"I don't know what to do Jasper?"

I sounded miserable and Emmett hearing the tone winked at me encouragingly.

"You'll be fine Bella, it's instinctual and Em and I will be right by your side."

Those words comforted me and Jasper kept me calm as we started my first hunt. He was right of course, it did come naturally, once I scented blood and I ran on ahead eager for the taste of warm blood in my mouth, a thought that would have made me feel sick to my stomach when I was still human.

I was proud of myself for taking down an adult bear and draining it without making too much mess although when I saw the grin on Emmett's face I realized I must look a mess. Looking down I saw I had ripped my shirt and taken one knee out of my jeans. My hands were covered in blood and mud and I wiped them self-consciously on the front of my shirt deciding as it was already ruined it wouldn't make much difference.

"Stop laughing at me, I bet you can't do any better Emmett."

I whirled to see Jasper rearranging his expression from a smirk to innocent and slapped him on the arm. Of course, I'd forgotten that as a new vampire I would be stronger than him and giggled as he staggered backwards. This gave me an idea, I felt full of joy after the hunt, all the misery being temporarily forgotten.

"Hey Emmett, want to wrestle?"

He just couldn't resist the invitation and so found himself flat on his back with my teeth grazing his throat. I felt full of strength and energy and wondered if that were simply because I had just hunted or if vampires always felt this way. I had a lot to learn in my new life, not least how to fight skillfully. That way when I caught up with Edward he wouldn't stand a chance. I intended to avenge Charlie personally although I knew both Jasper and Emmett would be only too willing to help me.

Thinking about that reminded me about the gift the strange vampire had thought I might have. How could I find out without hurting anyone I loved? If I did have a gift that stopped others from working how long did its influence last? And how did I make it work? I had no inkling how to unleash it but I certainly hoped it was long lasting, the idea of the arrogant Edward Cullen without his gift of snooping in other people's heads appealed to me.

We sat together outside the cabin while Jasper explained that it would be better for us to remain here away from humans until I had my thirst under control. I was glad to do that, I didn't want to harm anyone and certainly not commit murder in order to feed.

"What about my gift? It worked on Edward and Arnie but never affected you, Jasper, why?"

"My guess is that it is triggered by rage. You were under attack both times it manifested if Edward's apparent pain was indeed your gift. The trouble is that we don't really know and I don't think it would be a good idea to try triggering it just to find out."

I thought about this,

"Why? Because it might be permanent? Then Edward would never be able to hear anyone's thoughts again and Arnie couldn't paralyse anyone. We need to track down Edward and find out before I kill him."

"There is another way and it would be better to find out before you loose it again, just because it only affected Arnie this time doesn't mean it might not also catch me or someone else with a gift at another time."

I was stricken, thinking how close I may have come to disabling Jasper's gift possibly permanently.

I was about to ask Jasper how when Emmett spoke up,

"You mean Eleazar? We'd have to take Bella to Denali unless he can do it remotely."

I looked questioningly at Jasper who explained that Eleazar was a family friend whose gift was the ability to see the gifts of others, their strengths and weaknesses.

"Does he have to see me?"

"To be honest I don't really know but we can call him and ask."

I waited nervously as Jasper phoned Denali only to find that Eleazar was in Toronto on business.

"Carmen gave me his cell phone number, I'll try him now."

I hoped we didn't have to go all the way to Toronto, I wanted to know now so I could hunt Edward down and kill him slowly and painfully.

"He'll have to meet you Bella but he's willing to come to us under the circumstances. It seems he's been in contact with Carlisle and knows the situation."

"Has he heard from Edward?"

I tensed at Emmett's question then relaxed as Jasper shook his head.

"I doubt Edward would be in contact with anyone we know. He must be aware of the danger he's in and I'd expect him to run and keep his head down."

I was relieved to hear that Eleazar would be here the next day although the thought of meeting another stranger although vouched for by both Jasper and Emmett was stressful. Jasper explained that feeling would wear off once I became more comfortable in my new life.

"Vampires are usually solitary by nature and we tend to see others of our kind as possible rivals. You're lucky in that you have us and a previous knowledge of vampires, that makes things a little easier."

"I hope you're right. I'd hate to take a bite out of your friend."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry, Eleazar can handle himself, he worked for the Volturi at one time so he's no slouch at defending himself."

Jasper had told me about the Volturi and I had automatically seen them as the enemy but as he pointed out, they kept our world from outbursts of violence and the humans in the dark as to our existence.

"We are violent by nature Bella, it takes ruthless and strong leaders to keep us in line. They do what they need to do but in general, they leave us alone if we keep to the rules."

I guess he was right but the sound of them still made me feel apprehensive and I didn't know all the rules but as Emmett pointed out they were simple and few. Keep the humans from finding out about our existence and never come between mates. I thought I could manage that, especially with my two protectors although I knew Emmett would be leaving with Eleazar, he was missing Rosalie and the others needed to know that everything was fine. I didn't mind the idea of being alone with Jasper, we may not be married but we were tied in a much more fundamental way, as vampire mates.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

 **Edward**

I needed Bella and Jasper dead and quickly but I knew I was no match for them, especially without my gift and I was sure that only Bella's death would allow me to hear thoughts again. The Volturi were out which left me only one other option and not one I was entirely comfortable with but it was that or spend what little time I had left running from my brother and locked inside my own head. I would need to be careful how I approached them of course, I wasn't exactly on their visitors welcome list but I thought I had a piece of information that just might get me a meeting with the elders.

I made my way to the treaty border with the Quileutes being careful not to leave my trail where the family might come across it. Luckily it was one of Carlisle's strictest injunctions that we stay well clear of the reservation border so I could be pretty certain no one would cross my trail. Then I had to wait, I doubted it would take long for the pack to discover a vampire waiting on their very border and I knew they had orders not to attack unless we crossed the treaty line so I made sure to keep just inside of the invisible line.

I was right of course, the first wolf turned up within the hour prowling back and forth at the edge of the tree line just in sight. It seemed more curious than threatening and soon it was joined by three others. Then and only then did they approach me stopping short of crossing the line. Hackles up and canines showing in snarls warning me to stay where I was.

I had no wish to become involved in an altercation so I sat nonchalantly on a fallen tree trunk I had dragged over for just this purpose. The wolves stopped dead observing me and then slink back into the trees. A minute or two later three young men approached from the exact spot the wolves had disappeared wearing shorts and tee shirts.

Sam Uley led them as the Alpha followed closely by Jacob Black and another I didn't know. The fourth was obviously watching from the shadows ready to attack if I crossed over. Sam came to a halt facing me his face a mask of overt distaste while Jake and the other scowled.

"Why are you here Cullen? What do you want?"

"I have some information I think you are going to want to hear."

"You've got nothing we want to hear, fuck off."

I gazed for a moment at the unknown boy then turned back to Sam.

"It's about Bella Swan."

"She's dead, her father too. Are you admitting to being the murderer?"

I smiled,

"The way I hear it a wolf was to blame."

Jake took a few steps forward but stopped abruptly when Sam snapped "Jake, stand down."

"A sensible move. Bella isn't dead, she was saved."

"Liar! We saw her body."

I stared contemptuously at Jake once more,

"Really? Well, I just saw her up the mountain and she looked pretty healthy to me. Of course, she isn't human any more but….."

All three snarled at my words,

"What do you mean no longer human?"

"Just what you think, she's a vampire now."

"A leech? Who did it?"

I ignored Jake although I could sense he was over the treaty line now.

"Not me, it's against the treaty to bite a human."

"Who broke the treaty Cullen?"

"Jasper of course, he's in love with her and wasn't about to let her die. He had the blessing of the family of course, all except me. I think Charlie was murdered because he tried to stop Jasper although he'll never admit as much to Bella. It was a nice touch laying the blame at the paws of the wolves, leaves him free to get the girl."

Sam's eyes narrowed suspiciously,

"Why are you telling us this? You know it paints a target on the back of all your family?"

"I know but if I didn't tell you, you would have found out eventually anyway and I don't want to spend my time watching over my shoulder for a wolf to come kill me. It was purely a case of self defence, them or me."

I could see that they didn't entirely believe me but they could hardly just ignore my story and I knew that some of the wolves had been praying for a reason to drive us out or kill us. This way I hoped to be spared and I planned on warning Carlisle as soon as I knew the Quileutes would act. He should be able to get the others out quickly enough to save them. Of course the same couldn't be said for Bella and Jasper but that's the way I planned it. Once Bella was dead I would have my gift back and I was sure I could find a way to spin my story and be allowed back in the family. Of course, they could never know I was the one who informed the Quileutes but I could deal with that too. In fact, Jasper had given me the perfect fall guy in the nomad he had allowed to live. Who would know he hadn't been captured by the wolves and given them up in a futile act to save his life, he was never going to show his face around here again. He could have heard Bella's story as he lay in wait to ambush her. No one would survive to tell a different tale.

Even if Emmett left before the wolves attacked, and I had no feelings on that either way, it would be his word against mine and he had no idea how long the nomad had been sniffing around. Besides, everyone thought I was on the run, trying to put as much distance between Jasper, Bella, and myself as I possibly could.

"If we find out you have lied to us we will hunt you down and kill you, Cullen."

I nodded,

"You won't but I'd be quick if I were you, I don't think they reckon on hanging around long. Maybe they are scared you'll find out the truth."

I backed away from them slowly, I didn't trust them any more than they trusted me and only when I was in the shelter of the trees did I turn and begin to run.

I pulled out my phone and called Carlisle hoping he would be in a position to answer quickly and thankfully he was.

"Carlisle, it's me."

"Edward? Where are you? I understand you have trouble with your gift?"

So, he'd been in contact with Jasper or Emmett,

"Yes but I'll get it back. I wanted to warn you, I overheard the Quileutes talking before I left Forks, they don't believe it was a wolf who killed Charlie and they think Bella may still be alive. They suspect Jasper of biting her and I think they are going to be coming for you if they get any proof. They'll be scouring the area for signs of Bella, you should get out now."

There was a long pause before he spoke again and I heard suspicion in his tone,

"Why should they suspect that Edward? Jake and some of the others were at the funeral, they never appeared suspicious then and how do you know this?"

He was getting dangerously close to accusing me of telling them. Maybe I wouldn't be able to go back, well so be it, as long as I got my gift back I could make a new life for myself. I disconnected, I'd warned them, the rest was down to him. All I had to do now was to stay well clear of Forks and wait. I would know once the wolves had killed Bella, I would once more hear the thoughts of those around me, I would be whole again.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

 **Carlisle**

Edward's call told me several things, he hadn't run as we suspected, he had been close until very recently and had been watching Jasper and Bella. It also told me something that hurt me deeply, he had betrayed us to the Quileutes and put all our lives in imminent danger. They had accepted that a rogue animal had been responsible for the deaths and that both Bella and Charlie were dead. The only way they could know the truth was if someone told them and that person could only have been Edward, but why?

I collected the others together and explained the situation,

"We have to leave right now and you have a choice, we could leave, get as far from the Quileutes as we can. I doubt they will pursue us far, they will be much more interested in hunting down Jasper and Bella. Or we can arrange a rendezvous and stand by them. I'll warn them but as they are already up in the mountain their best bet would be to head for the Canadian border. It will lead the wolves away from us and give me time to contact Eleazar, see if he will join us and help to protect them. I have no doubt Jasper can look after himself but he's going to need help if he is to save Bella as a newborn."

As I expected there was no dissension, everyone would stand by Jasper and Bella but there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Edward was a traitor and must die if we survived a war with the wolf pack.

Jasper was interested to hear that Edward's gift had not returned although I wasn't sure the information would be of much help in fighting the wolves and he was grateful to hear that we would meet up with them over the border to fight alongside them. I could hear the pent-up rage in his voice as he understood just how much danger Edward had put Bella in.

"Why though Carlisle? What does he gain by Bella's death? Is he that scared of her?"

"I would imagine he's more interested in getting you killed than Bella. He's frightened of what you will do to him if you ever catch up with him and without his gift he won't hear you coming."

"But he said he'll be getting his gift back soon, how does he know that when even Bella doesn't know how long her influence over his gift will last?"

I think we both saw the answer to that question at the same moment but I vocalized it first.

"My God, he thinks that by killing Bella he will break the hold she has over him and get his gift back. He would see setting the wolf pack on the two of you as the best way to kill her, the safest way for him. He is even more devious than I could have imagined."

"Right now I'm more concerned with the wolf pack than him, they know we broke the treaty and if Edward told them where we are then they may already be on their way."

"No. Unless Edward deliberately held off on warning me and I doubt that we have a little time. Sam will want to do this properly. He'll speak to the elders first and get their blessing but you should move quickly even so. We'll meet you over the border, I'll tell Eleazar what has happened and see if he will meet up with us there. We going to need all the help we can get if the entire pack appears and I fear it will."

After speaking to Jasper we left for the rendezvous but I thought of one other thing I could try to avert a war between ourselves and the wolves. The Quileute guardians wouldn't stop until either we or they were wiped out and if the Volturi heard of it they might well declare war on all the guardian tribes in retribution. Edward could be responsible for starting a genocide and I had to try anything that might avert such carnage.

I had no idea how to contact the guardian leader, all I knew was that he lived among the Inuit peoples in Alaska but Eleazar might so I rang him, fingers crossed, and after telling him of the changing situation and our plan I asked him if he knew how I could contact the guardian chief. He was stunned that I might even try such a long shot but he told me what he knew about Johnny H which was enough to give me a fighting chance of speaking to him directly.

When I got in contact with the elders of the community they were reluctant to even speak to me and I was forced to explain this was potentially a matter of life or death for us all. Then I was given another number and what sounded like an elderly woman answered. I explained the situation again and asked if I could speak to the leader of the guardians.

"What makes you think he would help even if he wanted to? A war that wiped out your kind would seem a good outcome for us Carlisle Cullen."

"A war that leads to the mass slaughter of guardians and vampires alike is not a solution it's a tragedy."

"But you are responsible for breaking the treaty you brokered with the Quileutes so what did you expect? And trying to hide the fact only makes you more guilty."

"There was no alternative. My son's mate was dying, it was the only way to save her."

"Save her? I'm not sure we see things in the same way. Isn't it also true that it was your own "son" who committed the atrocities? And attempted to frame the Quileutes for it? I really don't see why you expect us to help you."

"Edward will be caught and punished for what he did but please do not condone the death of so many for the actions of one."

"I will pass your message along but I'm not sure it will do any good."

"Please, if I could just speak to Johnny H myself."

"That's not possible Carlisle Cullen but be assured I will pass the message to him and then it is for him to decide what, if any, action to take. Goodbye."

She cut me off and I wondered if I had even gotten my message across. Who was that woman? Why was I given her number? I knew Johnny H was a man so what position did she hold in the guardian hierarchy? All I could do now was pray he would get my message and act and in the meantime join the rest of my family and stand or fall with them.

 **Jasper**

I explained the situation to Emmett and Bella and we took off for the border but Bella still needed to hunt so we were forced to stop for a while when we came across a small group of elk drinking at a stream. I sensed the wolves weren't far behind us but if Bella was thirsty then with a newborn's lack of control she could be as dangerous to us as she would be to the wolves.

It was good to know that Edward hadn't gotten his gift back yet. Perhaps he was right in his belief that Bella's gift would continue to work on him as long as she lived. Of course, if we were right about rage triggering it that made her even more dangerous to any of us who were gifted, Eleazar and me especially. Once she saw the wolves attack she wouldn't be able to control her anger and as I would be fighting for our lives I couldn't concentrate on calming her. It was going to be an extremely dangerous situation for all of us.

Bella had tried to persuade Emmett to join the others,

"You should be with Rose if she's in danger."

But he just shook his head, he knew the wolves would be concentrated on finding us, the rest of the family were just an incidental for now. The real danger for them would come if the wolves caught up with us before we reached the others and killed us.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

 **Sam**

I didn't trust Cullen but I didn't see what he had to gain by lying, I could see however what he would get if he were telling the truth. He would see us kill all his family if they were still around and Bella too if she were indeed a vampire. I understood mates, they were similar to imprints and as a result, if a mate were dying I could understand the other doing anything to keep them alive although leeches were already walking corpses by definition. Was he so keen to see the rest of his family dead or was this an elaborate trap? I couldn't see the Cullens springing a trap after keeping the treaty for so many years but they were leeches and treacherous by nature.

Jake was fuming, he wanted to head out immediately to track down the leech who had snatched Bella's life away but I wanted to do this properly, with the consent of the elders, especially as they were the ones who made the treaty in the first place. So, I sent Brady and Seth off to find the trail of the leech called Jasper and see if there was any sign that Bella Swan was with him, if so then they would track them down but stay far enough away that they were not discovered. In the meantime, I ordered Jake back to the village with me to summon the elders together while Jared collected the rest of the pack ready to leave when we got their blessing.

It didn't take long, there were plenty in the village who thought the treaty signed so long ago by our ancestors had been a mistake, allowing leeches to live so close to the tribe in freedom and as a result triggering the phasing of its young men into guardians. We were given orders to find Bella Swan and ascertain if she had indeed become a vampire. If so then it was a violation of the treaty and we were free to take revenge for her death and that of her father, a close friend to many of the elders. Later we would find out just what had really happened and if it has been one of the Cullens who was responsible for Charlie's death too then revenge would be all the sweeter even if we had to track down the rest of the Cullen "family" and destroy them all to do so.

"Remember Sam, they are dangerous, do not underestimate their ability to defend themselves and do not hesitate when it comes to destroying the creature that looks like Bella Swan. The girl we knew and loved is gone, it another creature that hides behind Bella's face now."

I nodded at Harry's words, we wouldn't but as I turned to leave Old Quil spoke up,

"Samuel, I know you are good warriors but beware the leech that calls himself Jasper Hale. He is the most dangerous leech you will ever encounter. He was not always known by that name. As The Major, he was the most feared warrior even among his own kind. If you forget that, even for a second, you will pay with your life. Make sure you not only kill the leeches but burn their bodies and scatter the ashes to the four winds. Only then will we be free of their curse."

As we ran we learned from Seth that he had discovered Bella's scent or at least what seemed like it although now it was tainted by vampire stench. So, Edward Cullen had been telling the truth or at least a version of it. There was more to the story I was sure but for now, that wasn't important. Laying Bella to rest and destroying those who had turned her were our main concerns and I could feel the excitement and thirst for revenge coming in waves from the others of my pack.

We met up with Brady half way up the mountain, close to an old hunting shack. The leech stink was strong enough to burn our noses and make our eyes water.

"They were here but they left. Seth told me to wait for you, there are three of them, the one known as Emmett, Jasper Hale and poor Bella and he thinks they are headed for the Canadian border."

So, they had the huge leech with them, well no matter, we had numbers on our side and all of my pack were trained and eager for action. They couldn't wait to sink their canines into vampire flesh and see the end of the Cullens.

I just hoped none of them would hesitate seeing Bella, she wasn't human any longer and the kindest thing would be to kill her quickly so she could join her father's spirit in whatever lay beyond death. To this end I ordered the others to concentrate on the other leeches, Jared and I would focus on Bella. As expected Jake disagreed with my orders,

"I should be the one to take Bella down Sam, I knew her best."

"Yes, you did, which is why you are getting nowhere near her Jake. Your previous closeness to her might make you hesitate whilst I have no history with her. You will follow orders and as one of our best tacticians it will be your job to take down the one called Jasper, you are best qualified. Seth, Jake, and Quil will be under your command. Paul. Jared, you take Embry, and Brady, and take down the giant Emmett. Do not take chances and don't let them get a good grip on you or they will crush the life out of you, they are very strong. Aim for limbs to slow them down or throats if you see an opportunity for an easy kill."

We ran as fast as we could knowing our prey was not very far ahead and then slowed to a trot as we spotted Seth up ahead concealed behind a snow drift and watching down a steep slope to his left. Telling the others to wait where they were I eased forward to join him and peered over in the direction he had been looking.

I could see a group of three figures standing together and watching as another group of five figures grew bigger as they approached from the north. So, our vampires had called on reinforcements. I'd bet good money that Edward was not among them.

It would be better if we could take out the smaller group before their friends caught up with them and calling the others to join us I told them to break into their allotted groups and wait for my signal. I recognized Bella as the figure to the left of the trio and the giant Emmett at the right so The Major was in the center. Well, it would be easy enough to separate them from each other which would make our task easier and I motioned for the pack to attack.

We ran swiftly down the slope and leapt at our allotted targets and the battle was on. I managed to knock Bella to the ground and almost got my jaws locked onto her throat but she twisted out of the grip and I found myself having to move rapidly backwards to avoid being grabbed around the chest. She still looked superficially like the girl I had known but that's where it ended, her flesh was hard like quartz sparkling in the weak sunshine and her eyes were a vivid red, blood red! She was incredibly fast and strong now which helped remind me this was no longer Charlie Swan's little girl.

Managing a quick glance at the others of the pack I saw the giant fall as three wolves tackled him together while The Major was holding his own but only just. We had a good chance of destroying these if we could just do it before the others arrived. From the corner of my eye, I saw Bella flash forward and twisted away to the side but her hand snatched at my ear and I felt it rip free, a pain lancing through my head as I shook the blood free of my eyes. I felt odd, different somehow but I didn't have time to worry about that now, any hesitation would see me dead at her hands.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

 **Carlisle**

We could see that we were going to be too late, there was a battle going on already and our family were heavily outnumbered.

"If anything happens to Emmett I'm gonna rip Edwards balls off and make him eat them"

The gravity in Rose's tone told me she was not joking and I swore that if any of my family, including Bella, were harmed in any way I would be there to help her keep her promise.

We redoubled our efforts to reach them but then were blinded by a snowstorm ripped up by the rotors of a low flying helicopter that came to land close to the scene of the fight. I had no idea who it was except that it could not be Eleazar who was still on his way, and feared it might be reinforcements for the Quileute pack or a ranger who had seen the action and come down to take a better look. If it was then this could be even more dangerous, especially if they discovered the truth about the combatants.

 **Jasper**

I could keep the three wolves attacking me at bay easily enough, none were expert fighters like me and one had gone off to help Sam who was attacking Bella as he seemed distracted by something, a pain in his head by the look of things, but I was unable to hurt them enough to stop them being a threat so I could help the others. Emmett was making a good account of himself but he was injured and that slowed him down. With two skilful opponents concentrating on him I was worried he might soon go down. Bella, on the other hand, seemed to be doing much better. Not only did she have the added strength and speed of a newborn but her very proximity to the wolves appeared to be having an effect on them similar to that of Sam.

I knew we couldn't expect any help from the others, they were just too far away, this battle would be over before they could join it and then I heard the approach of a chopper. It was flying very low and headed straight for us. It distracted everyone and the snow it whipped up blinded us all forcing us to retreat as it came in to land between the wolves and ourselves.

A young man hopped down and stood arms folded as the snow cleared, without speaking. I had no idea who he was but the wolves seemed to recognize him and approached bellies slunk low in the wolf sign of submission. Then I understood, this must be the legendary Johnny H, leader of the guardians and in a row behind him stood six more strangers all with equally impassive expressions but I could see they were ready to act in an instant if trouble broke out. The young leader stood staring at them and I understood they were conversing, obviously Johnny could speak to the other guardians in their wolf state while remaining human himself.

He frowned then watched as slowly they began to phase back to human form. First Jake, who I recognized, then two younger boys followed by the pack Beta Jared but two more seemed to be having difficulties, their wolf forms appearing to shimmer and start to turn human before reforming again and both Sam and Paul, who had gone to help him fight Bella remained in wolf form.

 **Jasper**

Johnny H then turned his attention to me,

"Major Whitlock, I know we haven't been formally introduced but I am…"

"I know who you are, what I don't know is why you are here."

He raised an eyebrow at my curt reply then gestured to the Guardians still in wolf form.

"Please release them."

This request puzzled me until I saw Bella still glowering at them, teeth bared, then the penny dropped.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, it would appear they have triggered Bella's gift."

His eyes switched to Bella who came to stand by my side taking my hand and looking confused.

"Gift?"

"Yes, if she becomes enraged her gift kicks in, self-defense, she blocks other gifts and I'm guessing that's what is preventing your wolves from becoming human again."

"I see, and how long does it last?"

"I have no idea but the first person she did it too is still without his so I would guess it's probably permanent."

There were angry hisses from the Guardians still in wolf form and a low mutter from the remaining Quileutes. Then suddenly the wolves sprang at us snarling viciously, their bared teeth gleaming in the red mouths.

I didn't wait for permission to defend myself, it was obvious the wolves were looking to kill us and I took a grip of the one targeting me around its thick neck and twisted as its teeth skidded across my flesh. These were not Guardian wolves any longer, they were still giants but not supernatural, Bella's gift had trapped them in real wolf bodies!

Only when I had thrown my opponent's body to the ground did I have time to take notice of the others, There were two other dead wolves staining the snow red with their blood and the largest, Sam's wolf form, was still held between two huge white bears. They dropped it at a glance from their leader and phased back taking their places once more behind him.

He continued to stare at the wolves bodies then turned to Jared,

"You are going to need a new Alpha."

"I am slightly confused, it would seem that someone is trying to start a war between us, not a very clever idea."

"By someone, I take it you mean Edward?"

He smiled again, a cold hard smile that did nothing to soften his features.

"Do I? Would you care to explain why you broke the treaty, a treaty that I actually backed at the time by the way."

I studied him, was he immortal too? It was the only one he could have been around at the time the treaty was brokered and still look no older than me.

"Bella is my mate and she was dying as a result of an attack I wasn't going to stand by while she died."

"An attack made by this Edward?"

"Yes."

He sighed continuing to stare at Bella,

"I would have done the same and I don't think you broke the spirit of the treaty, your hand was forced. Are you content with what your mate did Bella?"

She nodded without hesitation,

"Yes, I am and when I get my hands on Edward Cullen he's going to wish he was never born. That bastard not only tried to kill me, he also murdered my father."

"So I understand. Major, are the Volturi involved in this matter?"

"No, not as far as I know, and there's no reason for them to be."

Carlisle and the others ran up at this moment and came to stand beside us silent and watchful.

"You are Carlisle Cullen? The leader of this coven?"

"Yes, the same one who made the treaty with the Quileutes."

"And it is a member of your coven who broke it, do you stand by his actions?"

"Yes, I do."

"What about the other member? The one who is responsible for all this?"

He swept a hand to encompass the wolves and our group.

"Edward? It is my responsibility to clean up the mess when I catch up with him. There is no need for the Volturi or the wolves to be involved any longer."

"I see, and may I ask what you intend to do with Edward? I rather think Bella has first call on his punishment. After all, he did try to kill her and succeeded in killing her father. Not to mention forcing The Major to turn her although I think that was always on the cards in any case."

Carlisle couldn't afford to hesitate now and to his credit he didn't.

"I agree, there is a long queue of people who would like revenge against Edward, myself included for the danger he put everyone I love in."

Johnny H nodded his agreement,

"It's a pity about my guardians but then when you fight supernatural foes you must expect the unexpected. There will be no retaliation from the remaining Quileute wolf pack, you have my word on that."

I heaved a sigh of relief, it seemed a war had been averted but it had been a close-run thing. Now we could concentrate on hunting down Edward and making him pay.

"I will take the remainder of the pack back to Forks and make sure the elders understand exactly what happened."

He gestured to the Quileutes and they followed him to the door of the huge helicopter but with one hand on the door, Johnny turned back to address me.

"Major, as a gesture of goodwill I have a gift for you and your mate."

I frowned and shook my head at Bella's inquiring glance, I had no idea what he meant. At a nod from him two of the silent young men who had accompanied him pulled a figure from the rear of the vehicle and dragged him across the snow dropping him at our feet.

"I assume you have a plan for dealing with him?"

I knew what Bella's plan was and although I didn't blame her for wanting Edward dead I wasn't sure it was the safest solution.

"Oh, we'll think of something I'm sure."

He turned his attention to Bella who stood glaring at Edward as he continued to cower petrified in the snow.

"If I may give you a little advice Bella, murder is never the best solution however much you think your enemy deserves it. Every murder results in the destruction of a small piece of your soul and I think yours is so far unblemished, try to keep it that way."

Then he turned and left.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

 **Bella**

I was torn, a huge part of me wanted to tear Edward limb from limb for what he had done to Charlie but a small niggling voice at the back of my mind told me that the Guardian leader was right. I was a vampire now yes, but that didn't mean I had to become a killer, not of humans or other vampires. I had already punished Edward by taking away his gift but it didn't seem enough, it wasn't enough to satiate my thirst for revenge so what did I do now?

Jasper grabbed Edward and pulled him upright shaking as a terrier might a rat.

"You're lucky to be alive this far Edward. You make a single hostile move or try to escape and you are dead. Understand?"

He nodded looking imploringly at Carlisle and Esme but Carlisle shook his head while Esme turned her back on him.

"You can't kill me."

"Really? Why not?"

"You know the Volturi watch us, if you kill me they will retaliate, I'm valuable."

"Correction, were valuable, not any longer but you're probably right. Don't worry though., we'll think of something. Emmett, Rose, take Edward out of earshot while we decide what to do with him and if he tries to run, rip his legs off."

 **Jasper**

Emmett took Edward by the arm and marched him off towards the tree line, far enough away that he wouldn't be able to hear our discussion.

"I can't just let him walk away from this Jasper. He murdered Charlie and almost murdered me."

"I agree, so maybe we should hold a trial or at least a hearing, that way everyone can express their feelings openly. What do you think?"

Bella nodded, she was happy to be able to express her feelings and I hoped at the end she and the others might just be amenable to an idea I had.

Carlisle gestured over to Emmett and they marched a subdued but slightly more confident Edward back.

"Well? Finished your little Kangaroo court have you?"

"Actually it's just about to start Edward. We have decided that everyone should get the opportunity to tell you just what we think of the things you have done."

He scowled but said nothing as Bella stepped forward,

"You are the worst kind of scum, you tried to steal me away from Jasper and when that failed you tried to kill me. You murdered Charlie when he tried to save me and you tried to pin the blame on the wolves. Not only are you a cold-blooded killer of the innocent, you are a liar and you betrayed your own family. I'm glad I stripped your gift away and I hope it never returns."

He flinched but still said nothing, he knew how I felt so I stepped back to allow Carlisle to confront him.

"Edward, you have betrayed not only me and all I stand for, all I taught you to stand for, but the whole family and if Bella were to decide you should die I would back her whatever Johnny H said but I think that is too easy, there should be a way to make you suffer as you made Bella and her father suffer. I disown you."

This time there was no hiding the shock he felt and I understood that he had really believed Carlisle at least would find a way to forgive him.

Esme astounded us all by slapping him so hard that he almost lost his balance.

"That is for hurting Carlisle, how dare you disgrace us in such a way. How could you take human lives in such a selfish and arrogant way? I never want to see you again Edward."

Rosalie merely spat at his feet while Emmett spoke only very briefly,

"You aren't worth wasting breath on."

But as he turned his back on Edward he was joined by the rest, one by one, until I was the only one still facing him.

"You heard Carlisle and I know everyone else feels the same way, you should suffer long and hard for your crimes and I think I might know a way to accomplish just that."

The others turned back but no one looked at Edward who stood head down looking stunned.

 **Bella**

We were all curious to hear Jasper's solution,

"What are you suggesting then son?"

Jasper frowned looking stressed before answering Carlisle.

"There is a way to keep him alive, out of Volturi hands and made to pay for his crimes but I'm not sure if I can swing it."

It was the first time I had heard Jasper sound nervous and that worried me. I grabbed his hand,

"How Jasper? Tell me."

He continued to look at Carlisle for a minute longer and I saw understanding dawn in the latter's face.

"Oh! But are you sure son? It means contacting her again and you spent decades trying to forget about her."

Her? I felt my hackles rise and Jasper turned to me as he felt my jealousy and anger.

"Whoa Bella, don't get angry or that gift of yours might kick in. There's nothing to worry about, I was just thinking that Maria might help us out."

Maria! His sire, the woman who had held him in thrall for so many years? The one he thought he was in love with? Over my dead body!

"No, you only just managed to escape her before, what's to say she won't try to get you back?"

He smiled at me and my anger evaporated,

"Bella, Maria knows me, she knows I would never go back to her and she had no one who could try to force me. Besides I hadn't planned on visiting, just a call."

"How do you know she'll even speak to you?"

"She's a woman, she won't be able to resist hearing what I have to say."

Edward crumpled when he understood just what was being suggested and I finally looked at his face again. It was stricken and he fell to his knees begging us not to do this to him but I just smiled.

 **Jasper**

I wasn't exactly eager to speak to my sire but she was probably the only one who could keep Edward safely away from the Volturi and I knew from personal experience that she could make his life a living hell if she chose to. Besides, the thought of passing on a new "pet" to torment would be more than she could bear. Edward had no gift any longer but he was strong and intelligent and Maria valued brains. Give him a century or two to lose his attitude and, if he survived, he might just find himself valued! It took a couple of calls to find out where Maria's camp now was but eventually I got a contact number and with Bella hovering at my shoulder I rang.

It didn't take long to explain the situation and Maria was delighted at the thought of getting her hands on a prisoner. She liked having a pet as I had explained to Bella although I hadn't gone into graphic details at the way she treated such "visitors". That was much too painful to dredge from old memories. I knew she would hate Edward's arrogance and do her best to break him. Also, the chances of a successful escape from her compound with its limitless supply of newborn soldiers were nil. Peter and Charlotte had only succeeded with my help and I had been extremely lucky but then I was still the commanding officer at the time which gave me an edge.

She even sent a small unit under the command of my replacement, Nathan, to pick Edward up from as rendezvous point on the Mexican border. Bella was adamant that I was going nowhere near my former "lover", Carlisle and Emmett volunteered but that was vetoed by Esme and Rosalie so in the end, I roped Garrett and a couple of his fighting friends in as escorts.

It was finally over and although Bella and I accompanied Garrett and his friends to Texas we stayed away from actual the handover. Apparently, Edward made one final plea for mercy but was pushed roughly into the hands of Maria's unit who took him silently away into the Mexican countryside.

Bella and I decided to stay in the South for a honeymoon although we hadn't managed the wedding yet and after a few weeks alone I took her to meet my friends in Boulder. She was still working hard to control her thirst but had adapted quickly to her new life and I knew my life was now complete. As to whether we would rejoin the family, I would leave that choice to Bella although we both knew she would always be welcome, just as she would always be considered a part of the Cullen family.

THE END.

 **Merry Christmas to all our readers who celebrate and Happy Festive season to others. Love Jules and Kat. XX**


End file.
